El Regreso de Hogwards::
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [TERMINADO] Una novela que escribí de Harry Potter, ATENCION: Universo alterno (8vo libro)
1. Por extraño que parezca

—Prólogo—

Ni las varitas unidas de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore consiguieron aminorar el poder de Lord Voldemort que contaba ya con demasiados seguidores. Los dos poderosos magos perdieron la vida enfrentándose al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Remus Lupin y Severus Snape fueron los siguientes aniquilados en busca de venganza. Minerva McGonagall y los demás profesores de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería intentaron hacerle frente, pero perecieron. Rubeus Hagrid se encuentra en la actualidad en la antigua escuela Hogwards de Magia y Hechicería, en momentos más tarde, reconocida como _Drawhogs de Artes Oscuras, dirigido por la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy. _

El último ministro de Magia fue el Joven Percy Weasley, lista de los muertos por el mago oscuro. La familia Weasley fue aniquilada de los primeros cruelmente. Causó grandes penas, pues Arthur y Molly Weasley eran considerados los magos más nobles del momento, ambos perteneciendo a la _Orden del Fénix. Fred y George Weasley (gemelos), Ginny, Bill y Charlie, en cambio, murieron por el cegador e irreversible Avada Kedavra. Se sabe que Ronald Weasley (el penúltimo de los hijos), murió, aunque se desconoce aún la causa, pues sufrió grandes, profundas y mortales heridas por todo el cuerpo. Percy fue el último en morir, que, sumado en la desesperación, se rindió ante Lord Voldemort y murió a sus pies. _

Es desconocido el paradero de Hermione Granger (hija de _muggles_ –gente no mágica–reconocida como mejor amiga de Potter y Ronald (conocido como Ron) Weasley, aunque alguna gente asegura haber visto a una mujer que coincidía con la descripción, huyendo con un bulto de mantas entre los brazos. Se asegura que se cambió de nombre en Londres, aunque no se figura el cambio en ningún ordenador, y no se niega la posibilidad de la utilización ilegal de magia. 

Hogwards es ahora Drawhogs. Donde se enseñaba "Defensa contra Artes Oscuras", "Pociones", "Transformaciones" o "Herbología", ahora el tablero muestra clases como "Maleficios con Artes Oscuras (Mao)", "Venenos (Vs)", "Mil maneras de matar o morir (4m)", "Conoce a tus enemigos (CTE)". Cada clase obtiene sus abreviaturas que, aunque aprobadas, raramente usada por los profesores. 

La Selección no es ahora protagonizada por el "Sombrero seleccionador", si no por el mismo Lord Voldemort que de vez en cuando supervisaba su escuela. Nadie (ni siquiera el director Malfoy) sabía como eran seleccionados los alumnos. Habían dos casas: Slytherin o Doringriff. Slytherin era la de mejor reputación, ya que era la casa considerada más preparada para magia oscura. Draco Malfoy era el mismo jefe de la casa. Doringriff (originalmente llamada Griffindor) era considerada de personas torpes y sin futuro para esos años oscuros. Una de las frases populares que cantaban muchas veces los alumnos de la casa más prestigiosa (dirigida por Hermonie Grenarg) era:

«Si Doringriff eres antes de los 20 la tumba ya vieres»

Aunque al 2003, las cosas cambiaron gracias a dos chicas adolescentes que apenas tenían 15 años:

Jewel Cardridge y Sachel Dunaway. 

–Capítulo 1–

_Por extraño que parezca…_

– ¿Y no te parece mal que….? Oh bueno, ya sabes– comentó una voz entre la multitud de Barcelona. Esa voz ni se oyó, pues hablamos de Barcelona, donde cada ruido es desapercibido por uno mayor – ¿De verdad que no?– volvió a preguntar desconcertada.

–No. Ambos hemos tomado decisiones diferentes, y créeme, me gustaba más cuando solo éramos amigos. Oh bueno– dijo con una pequeña risita –, no te escondo que ojalá yo me haya recuperado de la misma manera que él. ¿Tú de qué te ríes? –dijo acaloradamente a su acompañante.

–Oh no, de nada. Solo que parece extraño, con lo enamorados que estabais y ahora parece que no os importa la vida amorosa de la otra persona… el amor es extraño…, ay, todo esto es tan confuso… pronto cumplimos los 12 años y ni novio –dijo con un suspiro final. Su amiga rió.

Eran dos chicas las que estuvieron juntas todo el rato, andando incansablemente por Barcelona, visitando sus lugares más conocidos, y se estuvieron largo rato sentadas en los bancos del famoso "Parc Güell". Entonces, estaban andando por la Ramblas. 

La chica que replicó a la primera se llamaba Jewel, y era conocida por ser siempre risueña, y por su memoria reconocida y estudiante ejemplar para toda la escuela. Era una chica con la cara llena de pecas y los ojos marrones. Su pelo era negro y largo, por debajo de sus hombros, recogido en una pinza.

Su acompañante se llamaba Sachel. Ésta tenía los ojos verde-marrón y el cabello castaño, a la altura de los hombros, pero también recogido, en este caso, en una cola de caballo alta. 

Jewel de repente soltó un grito, la cual hizo que Sachel se girara bruscamente y vio a una persona con casco de motocicleta que iba corriendo en dirección contraria a ellas…, con el bolso de Jewel en la mano. Con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, agarró la mano de Jewel y empezaron a correr hacia él, gritando con fuerza para llamar la atención.

–¡¡Ladrón!! ¡¡Deténgalo!! 

Pronto vieron que no eran las únicas que lo perseguían, pues había gente detrás de ellas que le perseguían, pero iban ellas enfrente, y apenas le alcanzaban. 

Cuando parecía que Sachel no podría continuar la carrera…

¡¡BOOM!!

Cuando Sachel ahogó un gritó, Jewel, que también se había detenido rendida, esta miró hacia donde señalaba la mano temblorosa de Sachel. Jewel también tuvo que ahogar un grito que parecía imposible.

–Devuelve lo que no es tuyo– dijo una voz grave y furiosa. Las chicas no creían lo que veían. Un… hombre…, delante de ellas dos veces más alto y cuatro de ancho…, cogía al motorista y ladrón por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba. Ellas supusieron enseguida que el ladrón debía estar aterrorizado, no sería nada divertido estar a esa altura…con un hombre furioso.

El muchacho estaba, como ellas lo imaginaron, aterrorizado. Lanzó con fuerza el bolso de Jewel hacia ella bruscamente. Al ver que el gigante lo dejaba ir con brusquedad al suelo, cayó bien al suelo y empezó a correr.

–G-gracias– murmuró Jewel mirando al gigante. Éste sonrió complacido al ver que ellas estaban bien. Y hubo algo que Jewel notó en su mirada que la hizo sentir compasiva hacia él. Ella miró a su amiga que estaba boquiabierta. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron –Muchas gracias, de verdad. Me ha ayudado mucho… ¿Podríamos hacer algo a cambio por usted?

Por un segundo, Sachel la miró como si su amiga hubiera estado simplemente loca: ¿A quién se le ocurría tal pregunta? ¡Y a un desconocido! Mejor no le diría nada a su madre…, se quedaría sin amiga… suspiró hondo y le lanzó una mirada de atención a su amiga, que captó la indirecta.

–Qui-quiero decir, si…

El hombre se puso a reír. Pero de pronto le cambió la cara. Sachel le miró sospechosamente, Jewel simplemente, no sabía qué cara poner. 

Sachel fruncía el entrecejo mientras miraba a ese hombre. Llevaba puesta una cazadora marrón a la altura de la rodilla, y eso le extrañaba, estaban en pleno Julio, ¿a quién se le ocurriría…? Tenía un largo cabello muy espeso de un color muy negro, mucho más que el de Jewel y muy descuidado. Sus ojos eran también oscuros, pero por un momento Sachel se preguntó si estaría bien juzgarlo, pero no dejó de mirarle fríamente y sin sentimientos. 

– ¿Me ayudaríais a localizar a Jewel Cardridge y a Sachel Dunaway? 

No sabían como reaccionar. Estaban completamente… paralizadas. Jewel lo miraba con desconcierto y sorpresa, mientras Sachel le miraba con desconfianza. ¿Qué demonios sabía ese…gigante… de ellas? 

– ¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotras? –dijo al final Sachel. El hombre parecía sorprendido y las miró con atención –No te hagas el inocente… ¿Qué más sabes de nosotras?

– ¿Vo-vosotras? –dijo éste. 

–Sí…, yo soy Jewel y ella es Sachel… ¿cómo nos ha conocido, señor?

El gigante esbozó una sonrisa que, ni Sachel, pudo evitar sentir compasión. Era una sonrisa de alegría, pero…, de sus ojos caían lagrimas y pronto de arrodilló. Sachel se sintió mal de golpe al mirarlo y, compasiva, miró a Jewel que se sentía igual de mal.

–Señor… ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Jewel. Se acercó a él, y, aunque arrodillado, incluso estaba más alto que ella. Jewel tuvo que suprimir otro grito de sorpresa. Antes de darse cuenta el gigante ya la estaba abrazando. No miró a Sachel, no quería ver la expresión de su cara. 

–Sois vosotras… ¡vosotras nos salvaréis! Gracias Dumbledore… ¡Gracias! –gritó de golpe el gigante. Jewel arqueó las cejas confusa. El gigante levantó la cabeza y Jewel percibió que los ojos de ese hombre eran de un negro tan oscuro y llenos de una tristeza indescriptible y lleno de lágrimas. 

–Perdonad… –dijo de golpe el hombre. Jewel miró a Sachel que parecía sumergida en una batalla entre sí misma sobre que expresión poner. Ella estaba igual, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? –Tengo una carta para vosotras… 

–Gracias –dijo Jewel cogiendo su carta y la de Sachel que no parecía dispuesta a moverse. 

– ¿Cómo nos conoce? –preguntó Sachel de golpe. Su mirada suavizó paro no dejaba de sonar escéptica. 

–Tenía que entregaros la carta…, son órdenes de mi señor –dijo él. Jewel le pasó la carta a su amiga y lo abrieron. –Siento mucho haberos asustado de esta manera…, espero que me perdonéis.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sachel esta vez sonando más confiada para alivio del hombre. 

–Rubeus Hagrid, Hagrid para los amigos. Soy guardián de llaves de la escuela de Draw-, oh bueno, leed la carta y lo entenderéis. Leedlo con atención. 

_«Señorita Cardridge/Dunaway, _

_Ha obtenido una plaza en la escuela —Drawhogs de Artes Oscuras_— dirigida por Draco Malfoy a nombre de _Lord Voldemort_. Por el motivo de que viven en un país extranjero, desearíamos saber si desean mantener su plaza en la escuela. Las clases empiezan el 1 de Setiembre —Inglaterra— y les adjuntamos por si acaso, la lista de material y otros complementos necesarios. __

_Al pertenecer a familias muggles__ –gente no __mágica– les_ avisaremos a partir de nuestro enviado especial y agradeceríamos recibir una respuesta. Si no conocen nada del mundo mágico, no duden en preguntar a nuestro enviado llamado Rubeus Hagrid. __

_Atentamente,_

_Gilderoy__ Lockheart, subdirector y ganador 7 veces por la sonrisa más encantadora por la revista Corazón Bruja»_

Tras leer el sobre con atención, giraron sus cabezas hacia dónde el hombre estaba. Pero… ¡Hagrid había desaparecido! 

– Una… ¿escuela de magia? –preguntó Sachel sorprendida y comparando su carta con la de su amiga. –Pone de Artes oscuras…, seguro que son trucos de magia.

Antes de que Jewel pudiera evitarlo, Sachel tiró la carta en un contenidor y se giró yendo hacia la estación de autobuses. Jewel, en cambio, se guardó la carta para sí.

Al subir al autobús para ir a Caldas, el pueblo en que vivían, Sachel tuvo una desagradable experiencia. En su asiento había cuatro cartas más de las que había tirado con su nombre. Musitó algo de magos idiotas. Pero Jewel se lo tomó más seriamente. 


	2. Drawhogs Train

–Capítulo 2–

_Drawhogs Train_

–Al final, Hagrid resultó ser nuestro mejor amigo allá en Drawhogs, ¿verdad?, lástima que sospechara de él tan rápidamente –dijo la voz de Sachel. Jewel, que estaba a su lado, asintió con una sonrisa por la memoria. 

–Sí…, eso pasó hace exactamente 5 años. Ya hemos cumplido los quince, y cuando lleguemos a Drawhogs iremos a quinto curso. –dijo Jewel. La verdad es que ella ya tenía ganas de empezar. 

–Sí. ¡Parece mentira! Hace poco apenas éramos unas crías y vinimos aquí, y tres años más y esto se acaba…, aunque no echaré de menos este sitio tanto como me gustaría, ¿sabes? –de pronto, hizo una entonación chillona con la voz «¡Cinco puntos menos para Doringriff señorita Dunaway!, ¡lleva un botón desabrochado en el cuello de la camisa!», por favor –dijo mirando al lado.

– ¿Nunca olvidarás eso, verdad? Oh bueno, pero no todos los profesores son mala gente. La profesora Grenarg es una de las más buenas que he tenido en CTE –Sachel asintió. –Este año haremos transformaciones… parece interesante. 

Estaban las dos andando hacia King Cross, Londres, con dos baúles en las manos. Aunque, claro, usaban magia para levantarlos. Aunque era una incomodidad, la gente muggles les miraban con mala cara. 

Habían llegado hacía una semana a Londres desde Barcelona, y se quedaron en "El Caldero Chorreante", paseando por el "Callejón Diagon". Ahora iban juntas a coger el "Drawhogs Train", que les llevaría allá directamente junto a sus compañeros. Las dos tenían ganas de ver a sus amigos de allá, pues sólo recibían sus noticias a partir de lechuzas, y por la incomodidad de las miradas de los vecinos, sus padres les habían prohibido recibir correo ni enviarlo.

– ¡Jewel! ¡Sachel! –exclamó de pronto una voz entre la multitud. Las dos se giraron al oír esa voz tan conocida, y las recibieron con grata sorpresa– ¿Cómo habéis estado? 

Las chicas estaban mirando directamente a una tercera. No era tan alta como ellas, pero tenía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía el cabello rizado a la altura de los hombros y de un color castaño muy claro, apenas pareciendo rubio. 

– ¡Elyon! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Jewel abrazando a su amiga después de Sachel. –Hace siglos que no sabemos nada de ti…

–Ya, pero desde que recibí vuestra lechuza con la nota: «NO me enviéis más lechuzas» lo tomé en serio… ¡me enredasteis! –exclamó sorprendida Elyon.

–No, eso iba en serio. Nuestras madres casi nos echan fuera de casa por causa de las lechuzas… ¡la de broncas que nos hemos llevado! ¿Eh, Jewel? –afirmó Sachel con una sonrisa.

–Pues cada vez hay más rumores sobre vosotras, ¿sabéis? He estado mucho en contacto con los demás, y las cosas no van fáciles para los de Doringriff. Han echado una nueva regla. «Cualquier alumno de Doringriff que use una serpiente en cambio de una lechuza quedará castigado». Los profesores no quieres que usemos serpientes. 

–Nunca me ha entusiasmado liar una nota en la cola de una serpiente, ¿sabes? –dijo Jewel arqueando la ceja. Sachel rió.

–Te entiendo, pero ¿no conoces las ventajas de las serpientes? Aunque vayan un poco más lentas que las lechuzas, es _imposible_ que intercepten las notas. Por lo tanto, nuestro correo está perdido.

–Maldita regla que pusieron en segundo… ¿Para qué querrían leer cada una de las notas que recibamos o enviemos? ¡Eso se llama violación de la intimidad! –exclamó Jewel.

–Eso lo dices porque hasta los profesores sabían que tenías novio, Jewel. Ush, que mal, que mal. 

Andando un rato más, hablando sobre la escuela, llegaron a King Cross. Los muggles que había allá las miraban sin discreción. Pero ellas eran brujas, así que estaban más que acostumbradas.

–No puedo evitar pensarlo. Cada vez que venimos aquí, me siento como en la edad media ¡le gente nos teme! –susurró Sachel a sus amigas.

–Los muggles tienen miedo de nosotras. Creen que podemos echarles una maldición y condenarles a la muerte.

–Oh bueno, eso sí podemos hacerlo. Pero no lo haremos, ¿Qué se piensan? 

– ¿Tú que pensarías? –replicó Jewel. Sachel pensó un momento, pero admitió que su amiga tenía razón. Aunque no era culpa suya, sus miedos eran justificados.

– _Invidetro_ –susurró Elyon apuntándose a sí misma, a sus compañeras y a sus baúles con una fina varita de madera de sauce que contenía un pelo de la cola de un unicornio hembra. Se habían vuelto invisibles.

– ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí? –musitó Sachel agarrando su baúl y andando. 

–Aunque va bien, lo peor sería que pisáramos a alguien- ¡AY! ¡Perdone! –exclamó Elyon. Jewel se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Elyon había pisado a un hombre que tenía pinta de asustadizo y miraba a todo el mundo con miedo. Elyon dio la mano con sus otras dos amigas invisibles y entre las tres, huyeron de allá para evitar causar más alboroto.

Entre las tres (y sin pisar a nadie más) fueron corriendo hacia una puerta cerrada con llave en la que ponía «Prohibido el paso». Esa puerta llevaba al tranvía "Drawhogs Train", y solo unas pocas personas podrían entrar y cerrarla por detrás sin una llave, los magos.

–_Alohomora_ –dijo Jewel sacando la varita de su bolsillo, de madera de pino, flexible y que contenía una pluma de la cola de un fénix. Con un movimiento suave de muñeca, la puerta de abrió automáticamente. 

Al entrar en la puerta, las tres se volvieron visibles, pues no era un secreto para ellas que los profesores habían embrujado aquél raíl para que la magia no pudiera usarse y no crear problemas. Eran leyendas, tal vez, pero se decía que en ese tren había habido más de un asesinato por discusiones entre alumnos. Ya hartos, hicieron servir un conjuro de antimagia.

– ¡Mira! ¡Si son las sangre-sucias! –exclamó una voz. Era una voz femenina que procedía de una chica con el pelo muy liso y por debajo de los hombros rubio platino y de los ojos de un azul muy intenso. Tenía una mirada de disgusto en la cara –Esperaba que cambiaseis de colegio. ¿Ni un favor podéis hacerme?

–Cierra el pico, sanguijuela –dijo Sachel echándole una mirada fría. Las chica, que se llamaba Liviana Malfoy, era conocida por ser la líder del grupo de chicas de Slytherin, la más ambiciosa y favorita de la mayoría de profesores (sobretodo del director, pues ésta era su sobrina), y la más popular entre todos los chicos de la escuela. Era de la dinastía de las "Sangre Limpia".

–Si no hubiera sido por Lord Voldemort, mi tío os habría echado de la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¡no sois de sangre limpia!, que vergüenza…

–Me abstengo de ser una "Sangre-limpia" si no soy una… persona como tú –dijo Jewel fríamente y girándole la espalda. –No le hagas caso…, solo quiere un motivo para castigarte –le dijo a Sachel agarrándola del brazo y echándola a un lado, pues sabía que Sachel no aguantaría a Malfoy tal fácilmente. 

–Esa… ¡bruja! –dijo Sachel con desgana. –Nunca le perdonaré lo que me hizo en tercero…

Tanto Elyon como Jewel sabían a qué se refería, ella había sido castigada a limpiar todos los lavabos de la escuela sin magia un domingo. Aunque no era la única que no se libró de ella: Jewel tuvo que dejar impecables las mesas de todas las aulas de todas las clases en Cuarto, y Elyon tuvo que fregar el suelo de todo el primer piso, la entrada y el soterráneo en primero.

Ellas ya lo sabían que eran las _únicas_ de toda la escuela que tenían padres muggles, los demás eran de "sangre-limpia" o "sangre-noble". También era conocido el asco de los Malfoy (director de la escuela incluso) hacia ellas. Suponían que era decisión de su _único superior: Lord Voldemort. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Porqué a ellas les eran permitidos su enseñanza y a los otros hijos de muggles no? Era un misterio que muchos ansiaban por resolver, sobretodo los alumnos de Slytherin, pues todos ellos odiaban tanto a Jewel, como a Sachel como a cualquiera que les dirigiese la palabra. _

A Jewel le daba igual, sabía que habría alguna razón, e incluso había tratado de averiguarlo hasta en segundo curso. Entonces, sorprendieron a Jewel en la biblioteca buscando cosas sobre Hogwards que no eran del todo para deberes, y por algún extraño motivo, estaba prohibido investigar sobre Hogwards.

Sachel también buscaba esa información, pero sorprendentemente (teniendo en cuenta que nunca tuvo mucha suerte en ese tipo de cosas), jamás la pillaron in fraganti. A ella sí que le interesaba saberlo, pues ése era siempre el motivo de burla de su "compañera" Liviana Malfoy.

Elyon decía constantemente que era una tontería, que tal vez sería un capricho de Lord Voldemort, pero que tarde o temprano descubrirían el porqué. 

Pero apenas sabían lo cierto que eran las palabras de Elyon.

Las tres subieron al "Drawhogs Train" y se sentaron en el último compartimiento de siempre. Los tres primeros años, recibían la "agradable" visita de Malfoy, pero Jewel conjuraba un hechizo que le impedía cruzar esa puerta, y si no, Sachel siempre tenía a mano su conjuro de desarme "Expelliarmus".

En cambio, se encontraron con la profesora Grenarg, cada día más simpática y agradable. Era la profesora más dulce con los de Doringriff (y no solo por el hecho de ser jefa de la casa), pero quería especialmente a Jewel y a Sachel y las ayudaba siempre que podía.

Hermonie Grenarg era una mujer de 29 años, pelo corto y ojos marrones, siempre cargada encima con libros. Sus clases eran muy interesantes, CTE. Pocos de Doringriff lo sabían, pero ella bajaba muy a menudo a ver a Hagrid, y en más de una ocasión, acompañada de Jewel o de Sachel.

Al entrar en el compartimiento, la profesora Grenarg ya les esperaba con una sonrisa ofreciéndoles pasteles en forma de caldero y todo tipo de dulces que había comprado.

– ¡Vaya profesora! No sabía que le gustaban tanto los dulces –exclamó Elyon cogiendo una cajita de Ranas de Chocolate.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Me encantan los dulces –dijo con una sonrisa–. Cuando tenía vuestra edad, tenía un amigo que los compraba a montones y siempre los compartía conmigo y otro amigo (su madre le preparaba lomo en lata, y él no lo soportaba) –dijo melancólicamente con una sonrisa –Me acuerdo, podría haber sido ayer mismo…

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sachel con curiosidad.

–Perdimos el contacto –dijo simplemente la profesora– Bueno niñas, voy a hablar con el director, tengo que asegurarme de tener su consentimiento para enseñaros Transformación Humana, después de todo –las tres saltaron de su silla con alegría. 

– ¿Transformación Humana? ¡Guay! –exclamó Sachel.

–Sí, pero no te emociones, empezaremos con algo pequeño…, como una aguja o algo parecido –dijo Jewel con una sonrisa.

– ¿Nos cambiamos ya? –preguntó Elyon cerrando la puerta del compartimiento y desabrochándose la camisa. Las demás asintieron, pronto ya se habían cambiado.

Llevaban puesto una túnica negra y larga de manga larga, y una camisa especial blanca con el escudo de la descuela Drawhogs de Artes Oscuras en el bolsillo a la altura del pecho en la derecha. Las chicas llevaban un pañuelo en el cuello donde los chicos levaban una corbata, verde y plata de Slytherin, y rojo y oro del alumno era de Doringriff.

También los chicos vestían pantalones rojos o verdes oscuros. Las chicas llevaban una falda por encima de la rodilla. Para las clases era obligatoria abrocharse el primer botón de la túnica, pero no para el recreo ni nada similar.


	3. Drawhogs de Artes Oscuras

–Capítulo 3–

_Drawhogs de Artes Oscuras_

En pocos minutos, llegaron a la escuela. Todos los alumnos miraban por las ventanas menos un grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Liviana Malfoy que les explicaba su larga dinastía familiar de Sangre-Limpia; que, estando ya en el quinto curso, pocos la escuchaban, pues solo eran de primer y segundo curso.

– ¡Hemos llegado! –exclamó un niño de segundo que ignoraba el hablar de Malfoy.

– Hip hip hurra –dijo Sachel con cierto sarcasmo en la voz. Elyon la miró confusa y sorprendida, pero Jewel rió.

En el fondo del horizonte, se podía ver un enorme castillo antiguo hecho de piedra con cinco torres. Caía cierta leyenda sobre las torres (sobre cada una de ellas) pero apenas eran cuentos que, con el paso del tiempo, tenían menos y menos fundamento. Corría el rumor de que la profesora Grenarg estaba al corriente, pero ella lo negaba.

Cuando salieron del tren oyeron la voz de su amigo Hagrid que llamaba incansablemente a los de primero sin entusiasmo. Jewel, Elyon y Sachel le saludaron con la mano y una sonrisa con entusiasmo. Hagrid se acercó a ellas y le preguntó a Jewel que era la que estaba más cerca:

– ¡Eh! ¡Jewel! ¿Has visto a la profesora Grenarg? –preguntó con una mirada sospechosa hacia ella y a Sachel.

–Antes estaba con nosotros, pero hace una media hora que fue a hablar con el director Malfoy –contestó Jewel.

– ¿Por? –Preguntaron Sachel y Elyon a la vez y curiosamente.

– ¡Asuntos de la escuela! –dijo el con una pequeña decepción al enterarse de que su profesora no estaba. Antes de marcharse, les dirigió a Sachel y a Jewel una mirada extraña.

– ¿¡Están liados!? –preguntó Elyon con unan sonrisa amplia.

–No digas idioteces –dijo Sachel bastante fríamente–, tú no estabas pero el año pasado nos contó que era viuda y que seguía amando a su difunto esposo –dijo refiriéndose cuando ambas estaban castigadas y encontraron una foto de ella misma (debía tener 16 años) y al lado de un joven que la rodeaba con el rostro cubierto de pecas, la nariz larga y el pelo rojo llameante. Ella entonces tenía el pelo espeso y recogido en una cola de caballo bien alta.

Ella sola, al verlas observar esa fotografía en el escritorio de su despacho, se lo explicó. Las dejaron bien sorprendidas, pero aunque la profesora Grenarg era consciente de que ellas dos estaban castigadas, se limitó a quitar cinco puntos a Doringriff a cada una si les decían a los demás alumnos que su castigo fue severo. 

Jewel asintió con la cabeza, ¡claro que se acordaba!, era la primera vez que, castigada, solo había quitado cinco puntos a su casa.

–Oh vaya… no lo sabía –dijo Elyon sorprendida.

–Alumnos de segundo curso y superior –dijo unan voz tranquila y fría. Sorprendentemente, todos los alumnos se callaron e hicieron lo que les ordenó –por casas, curso y sexo, juntaos en una redonda y apareced en la sala común de vuestra casa. Los prefectos de este año, que nos sigan. ¡¡Ahora!! Cuando cueste hasta tres…

–Adiós chicas –dijo Elyon despidiéndose de Jewel y Sachel y yendo hacia su curso de Doringriff. Cogió la mano de sus otras compañeras, en círculo todo el curso, y desaparecieron.

–Nosotras deberíamos estar con ella –dijo Sachel lamentándolo.

–Bueno, a las dos nos enviaron esa última lechuza con la carta de la profesora Grenarg: «Habéis sido escogidas para ser las nuevas prefectas de este curso en Doringriff.». 

–Más deberes –exclamó Sachel con un suspiro –Este sí que será un curso ocioso –dijo con sarcasmo.

– ¿¡Vosotras!? ¿¡Prefectas!? ¡Vaya insulto! –exclamó la voz que ninguna de ellas quiso reconocer.

– ¡Prefectos de Drawhogs!, hoy os mostraréis ante Lord Voldemort y demostraréis que podéis llevar un nombre de honor de la escuela. Mostraos educados y completamente serios. –dijo el director mirando a su sobrina con una sonrisa.

Fue una suerte que el director Malfoy hablara, pues Jewel no estaba segura si Sachel aguantaría sin echarle un maleficio ante el tío de ésta.

–Calma, vamos Sachel –dijo Jewel con una sonrisa. –Tiene envidia.

– ¡No me puedo creer que ella también sea prefecta! ¡Desgracia! 

–La profesora Grenarg también lo sabe, por lo tanto, no debemos desconfiar de ella ni un momento –Sachel decidió no decir nada a ello.

–Lo que tú digas… –dijo finalmente de mala gana. Jewel rió y, junto a Sachel, fue hacia los profesores. Allí estaba la profesora Grenarg hablando tranquilamente con Hagrid que parecía bastante agitado.

– ¡Pero deben saberlo!, no pueden simplemente descubrir que tienen unos poderes extraordinarios y enfrentarse a ya-sabes-quién. –decía Hagrid.

La profesora Grenarg se giró y vio a las dos alumnas con caras de confusión. Ellas se pensaban que se enfadaría, pero su expresión cambió hasta transformarse en una pequeña risa.

– ¡Oh Hagrid!, no hablemos más de ello, más tarde o más temprano, se tendrán que enfrentar a él, y lo harán muy bien –se giró hacia las chicas –Me recordáis a mí misma –dijo levemente –decidme, ¿qué queréis?

«Paz en el mundo» pensó Sachel que aún estaba agitada por las palabras de Malfoy.

–Lo de Lord Voldemort… ¿qué se supone que…? 

–Lord Voldemort, como cada año, vendrá a seleccionar a los de primer curso. Los nuevos prefectos de cada casa tendrán que mostrarse delante de él y realizar el conjuro que él diga.

– ¿¡Con Voldemort!? –exclamó Sachel.

–_Lord _Voldemort, Sachel –gruñó Hagrid. Sachel rió nerviosamente.

– ¿Pero por qué nosotras? –Preguntó Jewel –hay personas de Doringriff que saben hacer los conjuros mejor que nosotras.

–Tal vez, pero ninguna que tema menos ese nombre como vosotras ¿me equivoco? –contestó la profesora.

Las dos pensaron un momento y sonrieron nerviosamente.

– ¿Y qué pasa si sale mal? 

–Pues eso… –contestó Hagrid– sería un problema, pero no os preocupéis, contáis con mi apoyo y el de la profesora, ¿de acuerdo? 

–De acuerdo….


	4. Lord Voldemort

–Capítulo 4–

_Lord Voldemort_

Estaban junto a los demás prefectos y junto a los profesores y el director.

Hagrid había marchado con los de primer curso hacia el despacho oficial de Lord Voldemort mientras que todos ellos esperaban a la entrada del castillo. La noche caía y cada vez hacía más frío. Algunos de ellos empezaban a tiritar y a lamentar no haber cogido las capas de sus baúles antes de que se los llevasen a sus habitaciones.

–Que lento el tío –murmuró Sachel que se calentaba los brazos con las manos. Jewel forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Con un suspiro, las dos desearon poder entrar allí, pues en esos momentos los demás estarían comiendo en el Gran Comedor.

–Espero que Elyon nos guarde un poco de comida…–dijo Jewel al gruñir su estómago. Sachel suspiró. – ¿Crees que…?

Pero lo que creía o no, Sachel jamás lo supo. Entonces, en ese preciso momento, entró Hagrid con la cara pálida. Por un momento, las dos pensaron que se trataba de rabia. Con un hilo de voz, comunicó al director Malfoy que el Señor Oscuro ya estaba listo para las pruebas. Jewel y Sachel se miraron sorprendidas.

–El único hechizo que me conozco y que me salga bien es el _lumos_–susurró Sachel con pesimismo. Jewel no trató de disuadirla, simplemente miró en frente.

–El _Wingardium__ Leviosa _no le sale tan mal, señorita Dunaway. Cardridge, ¿está nerviosa? –preguntó la profesora Grenarg apareciendo detrás suyo. Las dos saltaron del susto. –Niñas, si os he elegido prefectas es porque confío en vosotras ¿de acuerdo? 

Las dos, al mirarle, se sintieron más tranquilas, la confianza de su profesora era muy importante para ellas, no les podía faltar.

–Malfoy, Liviana y Robert, Theodor, por favor, presentaos… –pidió un pequeño hombre. Para sorpresa de todos, la mano con la que señalaba a los alumnos era de plata. Tenía ojos pequeños y una nariz puntiaguda. Casi no le quedaba pelo. –P-por favor…

–Gracias señor Pettigrew, es un honor tenerle aquí –dijo el director Malfoy, aunque su sonrisa no era nada cálida, y el hombre llamado Pettigrew pareció notarlo, pues un escalofrío nada disimulado recorrió su cuerpo.

Los dos alumnos, Malfoy y Robert pasaron dentro de la escuela con esa misteriosa persona que murmuraba cosas para sí incansablemente.

–Ojalá Malfoy lo haga tan mal que le pase lo que sea que Hagrid nos esconda… –murmuró Sachel con rencor en su voz, pero lo suficientemente audible para Jewel que esperaba expectante. 

Al cabo de un rato, se oyó, desde el castillo la risa maniática y desagradable que a ninguna de las dos les gustó oír. Malfoy había aprobado.

Tras un rato más (en el frío parecían horas) una voz masculina rompió a llorar, y apareció Robert con una túnica rojo oscuro. Ahora pertenecía a Doringriff, el peor castigo que le podría pasar siendo de Slytherin, y conociendo a los alumnos de su nueva casa, a duras penas conseguiría nuevos amigos.

–Theodor Robert es ahora un Doringriff desde hoy –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa muy amplia y saliendo del castillo.

–Prefectas de Doringriff, atentas por favor –dijo la profesora Grenarg –Ya es vuestro turno –dijo mirando fijamente a Jewel y a Sachel a los ojos. Ellas dos la miraron y fueron hacia el castillo. Estaban nerviosas, pero ya tenían sus varitas a mano –Buena surte –oyó Jewel que murmuraba su profesora antes de entrar.

Las dos, una vez dentro y cogidas de la mano, notaron enseguida que la temperatura del ambiente subía.

– ¿Nervios? –preguntó Sachel a su compañera que asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sachel tomó aire dejándolo ir en un leve suspiro.

–Yo no temo menos el nombre de Lord Voldemort –dijo Jewel entre dientes.

–Y no deberías.

Las chicas pegaron un grito ahogado por la varita levantada de la mano de Pettigrew. El hombre les chistó para que callaran nerviosamente.

Las dos lo miraron con sorpresa e indignación. La cara de ese hombre era muy parecida a la de una rata, notaron. 

–El Señor Oscuro…, él os quiere hablar…, seguidme –dijo tartamudeando. Las dos a la vez se preguntaron porqué le llamaban Señor Oscuro y no Lord Voldemort, que era su nombre. Le siguieron por el pasillo de Drawhogs. De pronto, su tono de voz cambió –Al señor no les gustan los Sangre Sucia, ya lo descubriréis –dijo con voz amenazadora.

Sachel iba a reprochárselo, pero Jewel se adelantó a sus palabras.

–No por ser hijas de muggles somos menos brujas, Pettigrew. Harías bien en decírselo a Lord Voldemort.

Sachel la miró con admiración. Era la primera vez que ella decía algo así a un adulto, pero supuso de inmediato que, entre Malfoy y ese hombre con cara de rata, ella estaría harta. Le sonrió a su amiga, pero su rostro se endureció al mirar a Pettigrew.

Pettigrew, que parecía levemente asustado, dio un paso hacia atrás y las maldijo entre dientes, aunque nada salió de su varita. Las dos chicas se miraron con triunfo en los ojos.

–Señor…, ya hemos llegado –dijo éste fuera de una habitación del último piso de la torre central de la escuela. Estaban delante de una gárgola, y las chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente. 

–Cruciatus –dijo el hombre temblando. La gárgola emitió un grito muy agudo (Jewel y Sachel tuvieron que taparse los oídos) y se levantó, dejando al descubierto una escalera de caracol que subía sola (como unas escaleras mecánicas del mundo muggle). –S-Subid –dijo de repente con la voz más chillona que de costumbre girándose y yendo dirección al Gran Comedor.

–Si me caso, que no sea con un hombre así –dijo Jewel entrando en las escaleras seguida por Sachel que emitió una pequeña risa – ¡Vamos! ¡Demostrémosles lo noble que puede ser una sangre-sucia! –dijo con más entusiasmo y varita en mano. Sachel sonrió confiadamente.

–Hemos llegado –dijo Sachel tras aclararse la garganta. Jewel y ella se miraron sonriendo, dispuestas a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estuviese esperándoles en la otra sala de la puerta…

Entraron.

–Cardridge y Dunaway…, las celebridades de Drawhogs, y únicas hijas de muggles de toda la escuela…

Las chicas realizaron un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no chillar allá mismo del horror.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba frente suyo.

Cubierto con una túnica más larga que la suya, casi de un negro más intenso, se encontraba la figura de un hombre de extremada delgadez y con la cara tan blanca que la nieve obtendría un color gris en comparación. Y sus ojos rojos con las pupilas alargadas las miraban con entusiasmo. Sus fosas nasales eran alargadas, como los de una serpiente, pues Lord Voldemort carecía de nariz definida. Tenía la frente muy plana, y, entre sus dedos largos y muy delgados jugaba con una pitón que parecía peligrosa.

No era la primera vez que lo veían, pero la primera impresión que tuvieron les causaron tanto horror que todos los que lo veían trataban de olvidar su cara, y al volver a verle les causaban un horror igual e incluso mayor.

–Díganos señor –dijo Sachel evitando su mirada.

–Realizad un _patronus_ –dijo con su voz fría y aguda.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Señor…, eso no lo hemos estudiado…, se supone que entra en las clases de este año y… –empezó Jewel con un hilo de voz temblando nerviosamente. 

Lord Voldemort exclató en la risa más horrible que habían oído nunca.

– ¡¡Olvidate!! 


	5. Un diario mágico

–Capítulo 5–  
  
Un diario mágico  
  
–Lunes: Vs, Mao, CTE, SEM (Sin Ensuciarte las Manos)  
  
–Martes: Vs, SEM, Trs (Transformaciones), DSA (Disipa los Siguientes Ataques).  
  
–Miércoles: PF (Ponte en Forma), Trs, Mao, Vs.  
  
–Jueves: PPP (Prefectos Por Poder), HAO (Historia de Artes Oscuras), PF, Trs.  
  
–Viernes: EQ (Entrenamiento Quiddich), EMO (Errores Magia Ordinaria) y más EQ. Estefanía nos quiere matar entrenando, 3 horas el viernes... ¡está loca! –exclamó Sachel tras repasar sus horarios con Jewel que se sentaba con ella en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno el primer día de clase.  
  
–Ya, pero espero que venzamos a Slytherin también este año –dijo Jewel refiriéndose a los años anteriores cuando ganaron la copa contra Slytherin –Desde que Malfoy está en su equipo, se ha vuelto una obsesión el ganar –Jewel frunció un poco el entrecejo.  
  
– ¡Pero nunca hemos perdido un solo combate contra ellos! –exclamó Sachel con satisfacción. –La única vez que cazaron la Snich los de Slytherin, las cazadoras de Doringriff marcamos 210 puntos y ganamos por 10.  
  
–Y luego dicen que Estefanía, por ser capitana y buscadora, tiene más méritos que una cazadora normal y corriente.  
  
–Eso sólo lo dicen los que han visto jugar y no lo han intentado jamás. Ser cazadora, ¡sí tiene mérito! –dijo una voz detrás suyo. Allá estaba la capitana del equipo de Quiddich de Doringriff. Era una chica de ojos verdes y pelirroja, con los rizos muy pequeños que iba a sexto curso. Era una chica muy inteligente y Premio Anual.  
  
–Hola Estefanía –dijeron a la vez sonriendo.  
  
–Hola. Y por la cara que ponéis diría que los horarios de quinto deben ser horribles –dijo– Siempre pasa, los de sexto están muy bien, eso sí. Bueno, dentro de poco tengo mi clase de CTE, ¡nos vemos!  
  
– ¡Que morro! Tiene a primera hora a la profesora Grenarg –exclamó Sachel con envidia– Nosotras tenemos a esa horrible Chao Teng. –Su voz se hacía cada más amarga– ¡Vs es horrible!  
  
–No te lo niego, pero yo de ti no lo diría tan alto –le contestó Jewel apuntando casualmente con la varita donde se sentaba su profesora. Era una mujer sumamente delgada, con la cara pálida (no tenía ni punto de comparación con la de Lord Voldemort, eso sí) y el pelo negro recogido en dos moños perfectos en la nuca, y unos pendientes rojo pasión. Entonces hablaba con el director con cara de asco.  
  
El director Malfoy era un hombre alto y corpulento de ojos grises y pelo rubio platino, hacia atrás en una cola.  
  
–Harían buena pareja. Asco y asco deja un igual de asco por dos –dijo Sachel irónicamente– ¿Me escuchas? –le preguntó a Jewel que miraba distraídamente hacia la zona de sexto de de Doringriff precisamente donde se sentaban los bateadores de su equipo de Quiddich. Viktor O'Brien y Javier Crackford.  
  
–He descubierto un diario mágico que te explica absolutamente todo sobre Hogwards –decía Javier seriamente en un susurro.  
  
– ¡Genial! Siempre he querido saber todos los secretos que esconde, sobretodo las torres –dijo alegremente.  
  
– ¿Y a que no sabes quién lo escribió?  
  
– ¿Un diario mágico? ¿Aquí? –preguntó Sachel en voz alta.  
  
Javier y Viktor les miraron con sorpresa.  
  
–Estabais escuchando... –dijo Viktor mirando a Jewel. Jewel asintió sin vergüenza.  
  
–Ya es sospechoso que os estéis quietos –contestó ella– así que un diario..., podría contener una maldición...  
  
–Pues lo abriremos para que caiga sobre vosotras –contestó Javier fríamente. Sachel lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
– ¿Quién lo escribió? –preguntó Jewel ignorando sus impertinencias.  
  
– ¿Por qué habría de decíroslo? –dijo Viktor con una mirada burlona.  
  
–Sabemos que fuisteis vosotros quienes robó el libro «Maleficios de nivel avanzado» prohibido de la biblioteca. Estábamos justamente allí –dijo Sachel con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Los dos chicos no dijeron nada... no se pensaban que habrían sido descubiertos. –No me hicieron prefecta por nada, ¿sabéis? Así que ¿por qué no compartimos más secretos?  
  
–Eso es chantaje –dijo Javier con enfado.  
  
–Y lo nuestro es cotilleo –replicó Jewel – Y bien ¿Quién lo escribió?  
  
En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre para la primera clase.  
  
– ¡Que mal! –exclamó Sachel con indignación.  
  
–Pues ya me diréis como os pensáis enterar –dijo Viktor antes de irse con Javier a clase de CTE. Sachel iba a llamarles pero Jewel la cogió por el hombro.  
  
–Déjales, seguro que es mentira y lo hacen para llamar la atención –dijo Jewel –Vamos, nos toca Vs.  
  
Sachel la siguió, y antes de que la profesora Chao Teng entrara en la clase, le susurró a su amiga desde la última fila de la clase, donde ella se sentaba a su lado:  
  
–Pero... ¿Y si es cierto? Sabremos ya porqué Voldemort nos quiso aquí a nosotras y a los demás hijos de muggles no. ¡Vale la pena intentarlo!  
  
La clase pasó lentamente, con la pausada voz de su profesora que no expresaba emoción alguna, igual de monótona cada vez. Esa vez hicieron un veneno capaz de matar a un mapache, y Slytherin consiguió 20 puntos mientras que Doringriff perdió 5 puntos al derramarse el caldero de Elyon.  
  
Jewel tuvo tiempo de pensarlo pero apenas lo dudó cuando, en el cambio de clase hacia Mao, oyó la voz de Liviana Malfoy volviendo a recriminarle que era una sangre sucia. Sachel, por suerte, ni la oyó, pues estaba absorta apuntando la cantidad de deberes que la profesora Chao Teng les había mandado.  
  
El día pasó monótono en las clases de quinto curso, menos las dos últimas clases que fueron algo mejor. Hermonie Grenarg era la profesora de CTE y les hizo un repaso de lo que estudiaron el año anterior y se pasaron una hora y media tomando notas de lo que decía. En SEM estuvieron todo el día fuera con Hagrid que también les hizo un repaso e hicieron un debate de si consideraba la clase que los centauros eran peligrosos o no (se ve que hubo una gran división pues uno de los centauros les traicionó). Aunque Hagrid decía que eran inocentes, las demás personas aseguraban que no eran nada simpáticos.  
  
Aunque el resto del día después de eso tampoco fue demasiado bien. Por la tarde, en el Gran Comedor después de las clases, estaba Malfoy riéndose abiertamente de Viktor y Javier que habían perdido 30 puntos en Vs, y ellos fruncían el entrecejo y miraban al suelo con rabia y odio.  
  
Viktor era un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro y largo. No era tan alto como Javier, pero tenía los músculos más bien definidos, cosa que era una gran ventaja en su papel como jugador de Quiddich.  
  
Javier era el más alto que su amigo, tenía los ojos grises y el pelo castaño oscuro. Tenía rasgos españoles, se decía que su madre era española y su padre inglés.  
  
Los dos no se atrevían a conjurar un maleficio contra Malfoy pues su tío les podría expulsar a su gusto.  
  
Malfoy justamente había sacado su varita de la túnica, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar nada, una voz potente se oyó por la sala.  
  
–Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, señorita Malfoy, está prohibido lanzar maleficios contra los alumnos. Recibirá su castigo hoy a las 20.00 horas en punto en mi despacho. Puede irse.  
  
Malfoy no había tenido tiempo de decir nada, pero replicó a la profesora Grenarg que era quien les había defendido.  
  
–Ya hablaremos de eso... ¡mi tío, el director, se enterará!  
  
–Eso no lo dude –comentó la profesora– pero ni el director puede hacer nada por una pequeñez como ésta, a menos que usted esté sumamente traumatizada por ello que lo tengamos que consultar con un pariente, señorita. Ahora mismo, suba a su sala común.  
  
Malfoy parecía sumamente enfadada y subió a su sala común murmurando palabras de odio incansablemente.  
  
–Y diez puntos menos para Slytherin por querer tener la última palabra ante una profesora.  
  
Malfoy casi chilló por la sala de frustración, pero el rostro enfadado de Grenarg se volvió más dulce al mirar a sus cuatro alumnos atónitos delante de ella. Javier sostenía el diario entre las manos. La profesora Grenarg dirigió su mirada a ese cuaderno y pareció complacida.  
  
–Liviana Malfoy me recuerda a su tío cuando era joven –dijo con una pequeña risa.  
  
–Ah..., gracias profesora –dijo Viktor.  
  
–Mejor treinta puntos menos para Slytherin que para Doringriff, pues las señoritas Cardridge y Dunaway parecían que iban a conjurar un hechizo contra la pobre niña. ¿Verdad? –dijo casi con alegría. – ¡La de veces que se maldecían los alumnos entre sí a vuestra edad! Pero entonces estaba la enfermera Pomfrey, que en paz descanse. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme a una reunión. Adiós –dijo echando una última ojeada al diario.  
  
Hubo un tenso silencio entre ellos.  
  
– ¿Os lo esperabais? –preguntó Viktor.  
  
–Yo no –contestó Javier.  
  
Las chicas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.  
  
–Ella es muy buena profesora... aunque tenga favoritismos –dijo Sachel riendo.  
  
– ¡Ah! –gritó Javier dejando ir el diario. Todos le miraron con atención extrañados.  
  
– ¿Pesa? –preguntó Sachel.  
  
–No... –contestó Javier sin prestar tanta atención a la pregunta irónica de su compañera –pero mirad... ¡ese nombre no estaba escrito antes! –dijo señalando la tapa del libro.  
  
No supieron quién era esa persona y tampoco tenían ganas de preguntarlo, pues Viktor y Javier les dijeron que no sería buena idea, cualquier profesor podría confiscarlo.  
  
–Ábrelo... –dijo Jewel. Viktor cogió el libro e intentó abrirlo.  
  
–Alohomora –dijo apuntándolo con su varita.  
  
El libro no se abrió.  
  
–Tal vez haya un conjuro extraño..., me da muy mala espina. ¿Lo queréis? –preguntó Javier. Las dos asintieron movidas por la curiosidad. Había algo que les intrigaba sobre ello.  
  
Los dos chicos fueron hacia la Sala Común de su casa mientras que las dos volvieron a leer el nombre de la propietaria.  
  
Hermione Granger. 


	6. Hermione Granger

–Capítulo 6–

_Hermione Granger_

Buscaron entre las dos más conjuros para abrir cosas selladas con magia. Estaba claro que ni Javier ni Viktor querían saber más cosas sobre ese diario.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya habían pasado una semana, y el segundo viernes de clase, tras volver del duro entrenamiento de Quiddich y de tomarse una buena y merecida ducha, estaban Jewel y Sachel en su Sala Común con el diario cerrado entre las manos.

Javier y Viktor, que estaban entonces haciendo bromas junto a los de primero y segundo, les habían dicho que dejaran de intentar descifrar ese misterio, pues era una tontería, pero ellas no les escuchaban.

–Tal ves tengan razón, esto empieza a parecerme una tontería… –decía Sachel, aunque seguía con su varita y el _Alohomora–_ ¡Pero no me puedo rendir! ¡Va en contra de mis principios!

–Ah… ¡mira esto! –exclamó Jewel con una sonrisa apuntando con la varita el diario.

El diario, poco a poco se iba iluminando de un color dorado y rojo y, de golpe, para sorpresa de las dos, se abrió completamente pasando rápidamente sus hojas sin escribir. Aunque algo les llamó la atención. Las hojas no estaban escritas, pero había palabras que sí se veían con tinta negra de pluma.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Harry Potter_

_Rubeus Hagrid _

–Nos hablaron una vez de Dumbledore... me suena su nombre…

–Y Ronald Weasley… ¿no te parece que hemos oído ese apellido antes?

–Harry Potter…estaba muerto ¿Qué hace aquí su nombre?

–Y Hagrid…, me parece que tenemos que preguntarle según que cosas sobre este diario, ¿no te parece? –cuando iban a levantarse vieron, delante suyo, cubriéndolas, a Viktor y a Javier.

–La profesora Grenarg ha pasado por aquí, si no hubiéramos hecho un conjuro silenciador lo habrían confiscado. ¡Tontas! –siseó Viktor mirando al diario con sorpresa.

–Gracias…, pero tenemos que ver a Hagrid –dijo Jewel.

– ¿No os da mala espina todo esto? ¿Por qué lo hacéis? –preguntó Javier sonando ligeramente preocupado.

–Claro que nos da mala espina, pero tenemos que saber qué contiene este diario –le contestó Jewel.

–Pero… ¿Por qué? –preguntó Viktor.

–Es algo… personal esta vez –le contestó Sachel que pensaba lo mismo que su amiga.

Y las dos, con el diario en la mano que, por desgracia, había vuelto a cerrarse; fueron corriendo hacia la cabaña de su amigo evitando a los profesores.

Hagrid les abrió la puerta, sorprendido, de su cabaña y las invitó a pasar.

– ¡Profesora Grenarg! –exclamaron al entrar dentro.

Allá sentada en una de las sillas de Hagrid se encontraba su profesora con una mirada complacida. Cogió el diario de la mano de Jewel y lo miró con atención. Luego, lo abrió. Estaba todo escrito por una caligrafía pequeña y limpia.

– ¡Profesora Grenarg! ¿Cómo…?

– ¡Niñas! ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado? –Preguntó Hagrid nervioso y visiblemente sorprendido– ¡Profesora! ¿Cómo…?

–Quería que lo descubrieran –dijo ella con una sonrisa– pero lo descubrieron los señores Crackford y O'Brein. Ellos ya lo saben todo.

– ¿Y confía que…?

–Claro. Yo mismo he hablado con ellos esta tarde. Me han prometido que no dirán nada.

–Eh… ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Jewel incómoda.

–Ya lo entiendo… –dijo Sachel de repente– usted es aquella mujer que desapareció ¿verdad? Hermione Granger, las mismas letras en su apellido… el nombre similar… el chico pelirrojo que era en realidad Ronald Weasley que murió por causas desconocidas… ¡usted conoció a Harry Potter! ¡Por eso mismo el diario se abre en tus manos y en las nuestras no! Usted es Hermione Granger

La profesora Grenarg la miró con satisfacción y orgullo. Jewel la miraba boquiabierta.

–Sólo vosotras podíais haber descubierto eso (aunque esos dos también lo saben), cincuenta puntos más para Doringriff.

–Pero… Hagrid… no nos lo contaste… no lo entiendo –dijo Sachel confusa.

–Somos los dos enemigos de Lord Voldemort, y los últimos dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Enseño aquí para preveniros en su momento, a las dos, hijas de muggles…

–Prevenirnos… ¿de qué? ¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?

–Eso lo sabréis en su debido momento. Lo más importante ahora es que no le digáis _nada _a _nadie_ y si queréis saber algo más, preguntadme a mí o a Hagrid.

–Pero Viktor y Javier…

–Podrías haberles borrado la memoria, Hermione –dijo Hagrid.

–Tengo el presentimiento de que todo está bien como está. Niñas, tomad, estoy segura de que Harry estaría de acuerdo conmigo –dijo entregándoles una capa doblada de color gris plateada que era como agua al tacto– es una _capa invisible_, guardadla bien, aquí en la escuela no están permitidas.

–Pero profesora… yo tengo tantas preguntas… –dijo Sachel cogiendo la capa.

–En privado podéis llamarme Hermione, Sachel. Sé como te sientes, pero escúchame, sí conozco las leyendas de las torres, y os diré que, allá, moribundos en cada una de las torres hay un profesor mío atrapado en un recuerdo…, ah bueno, escuchadme, la noche de Halloween venid a mi despacho con la capa. Iremos las tres a una de las torres ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, las dos a la cama.

–Y recordad… ¡ni una palabra a nadie! –exclamó Hagrid. Las dos asintieron y, con la capa en la mano y preguntas en la cabeza que no podían ser formuladas, salieron de allá y entraron en el castillo.


	7. Quiddich

–Capítulo 7–  
  
Quiddich  
  
Cada vez se acercaba más el torneo de Quiddich en Drawhogs, y Estefanía hacía trabajar tanto al equipo que caían todos rendidos. Estefanía cambió el entrenamiento a cada día dos horas y el viernes cinco horas con descanso de diez minutos cada media hora.  
  
Viktor y Javier, también en el equipo, no mencionaron nada sobre Hermione a las chicas, incluso evitaban hablarles y si era posible ni se acercaban a ellas (excepto si había una bludger que las seguía).  
  
Elyon sabía que estaban escondiéndola algo importante, y se veía enojada, pero seguía siendo igual de dulce y les ayudaba en cuanto podía con todo. Jewel y Sachel se sentían mal por ello, pero cuando consultaron con Hagrid, su "no" fue alto y claro.  
  
Las clases iban y venían, tan monótonos como siempre, sólo soportables CTE y SEM.  
  
– ¡Sachel! ¡Pasa la Quaffle! –exclamó Jeanne, una chica de pelo rubio y corto con ojos azules, pero no se parecía en nada a Liviana Malfoy, pues era robusta, fuerte y bajita, con la piel muy morena pues pasó el verano anterior en las playas de Hawai con su familia.  
  
Sachel le pasó la pelota redonda que llevaba consigo a Jeanne, que la devolvió rápidamente, pero Sachel, distraída, no la cogió y Jewel agarró la pelota apareciendo de debajo.  
  
– ¡Sachel! Más atenta –gritó Estefanía. Sonó su silbato y dijo– ¡Ya está! Se acabó el entrenamiento –se bajó de su escoba seguida por los demás jugadores.  
  
–Estefanía... ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Nos vas a matar! ¡Siempre hemos vencido a Slytherin!, con este entrenamiento diario sólo nos vas a cansar con este juego –dijo el guardián del equipo. Él se llamaba Thomas, era un chico alto, corpulento con ojos verdes y cabellos negros largos (no tan largos como Viktor, pero lo llevaba atrás en una cinta). Era el novio de Estefanía.  
  
–Ya somos bastante buenos, ¿o no? –preguntó Viktor añadiéndose a la conversación. Estaba cubierto de barro pues había perdido el equilibrio y se había caído de su escoba.  
  
En realidad, sí que eran lo suficiente buenos, pero Estefanía insistía mucho en el partido, pero lo redujo a una tercera parte para el alivio de todos.  
  
El día del partido llegó antes de que nadie hubiera podido evitarlo y, justamente, era el día anterior a Halloween, aunque todos sabían cuál era su papel en el partido.  
  
Ganar.  
  
El día amaneció con un sol fuerte que iluminaba todo. Era un día especialmente caluroso por ser casi Noviembre (algunos alumnos estaban seguros de que algún profesor habría echo algún conjuro). Todos estaban preparados, aunque, por desgracia, a Thomas le dolía el tobillo, pero insistió en jugar pues no había suplentes del equipo. Sería un partido especialmente difícil con su guardián en mal estado.  
  
Todo Doringriff les animaba con entusiasmo.  
  
– ¡¡¡Venceréis!!! –exclamaron los de primer curso a coro (era obvio que habían ensayado). Los del equipo se lo agradecieron, aunque sintieron las tripas del revés. Estaban todos muy tensos por el momento.  
  
El partido comenzó. Todos estaban ya en sus trajes de Quiddich y fueron directamente al campo.  
  
Las cazadoras de Doringriff fueron directamente hacia la Quaffle. Los de Slytherin eran más corpulentos, pero no tan ligeros con las escobas. Con perfecta armonía marcaron el primer gol 10-0 gracias al disparo perfecto de Jeanne.  
  
Tras diez minutos, Estefanía buscaba ávidamente la Snich dorada, mientras Thomas estaba dando vueltas por los aros casi aburridamente y los golpeadores salvaban a Jewel de una bludger segura.  
  
Liviana Malfoy tenía cara de asco mientras impotente, no pudo detener un gol que marcaba Sachel, por eso, cada gol era más personal que la anterior. Pero Robins, un cazador de Slytherin cogió la Quaffle que le pasó la única chica de su equipo y marcó rápidamente un gol a la portaría de Doringriff derribando al guardián de la escoba.  
  
Viktor, que se imaginaba que algo así pasaría, fue a su ayuda. Thomas estaba bien, pero su tobillo se había inflamado considerablemente desde el último entrenamiento.  
  
Con señas apresuró a Estefanía a encontrar la Snich pero eso la puso más nerviosa. De la pelota dorada no había ni rastro. El marcador iba 60-10.  
  
–¡¡JEWEL!! –exclamó Sachel en medio del partido justo a tiempo para que su amiga esquivara una bludger (echada hacia Robins por Javier). Sachel ahogó un grito pero hizo una seña extraña a su amiga y se giró a ayudar a Jeanne.  
  
Jewel estaba confusa, pero de pronto, su expresión cambió a entendimiento. Vio un destello dorado rápidamente delante de ella. La Snich la intentaba rodear. Ella sonrió.  
  
Era una táctica que cualquiera de los jugadores cogiera la Snich y se la pasaran a su buscador haciendo trampas, pero no por ningún motivo Jewel era de Doringriff y se esperó deseando que la Snich no la abandonara y que Sachel le diera una seña a Estefanía.  
  
La buscadora entendió de inmediato y, pasando como una bala al lado de Darefolcker (el buscador de Slytherin) corrió al lado de Jewel y atrapó la Snich sin dificultades.  
  
El público de Doringriff exclamó en gritos y vitoreos hacia su equipo mientras que la capitana daba una vuelta con la escoba encima del campo con la Snich en alto. Los de Slytherin les silbaban pero a ellos no les importaban. Malfoy rompió a llorar.  
  
Los jugadores de color escarlata fueron rápidamente al lado de su guardián Thomas que estaba en el suelo agarrándose con fuerza su tobillo con la palabra "dolor" escrita en la cara, aunque forzó una sonrisa y felicitó a todos los jugadores.  
  
El profesor Hal'Connor, un hombre robusto y de piel muy morena y cabello negro y grueso con un gran bigote fue hacía el jugador caído. Era el árbitro y el entrenador de los equipos de Drawhogs, aunque los de Doringriff apenas le pedían consejo.  
  
Fue su magia lo que levantó a Thomas y lo levitó llevándolo con cuidado hacia la enfermera Mao Teng (le gemela de Chao Teng –diferenciadas por sus ropas y pendientes–).  
  
Dejó a los demás jugadores preocupados, pero antes de desaparecer con su camilla de aire entre un público aclamador, hizo una señal de victoria con la mano que los animó a disfrutar de su triunfo.  
  
Pasaron hasta tarde en la noche celebrando victoria en la Sala Común. Apenas recordaban Jewel y Sachel que el día siguiente quedaron con su profesora Grenarg (Hermione Granger) a desvelarles los secretos de las torres y que sería de las experiencias más raras que pasarían ese curso. 


	8. La Torre Este

–Capítulo 8–  
  
La Torre Este  
  
Antes de darse cuenta, despertaron el día de Halloween, donde todo el castillo estaba cubierto de andrajos viejos y negros, y lleno de calabazas que te sonreían o te gritaban si pasabas por su lado.  
  
Todo el día fue interesante, pero Jewel y Sachel ansiaban hablar con la profesora Grenarg o Hermione Granger para ellas.  
  
La vieron por fin a las ocho de la noche cuando empezaba el festín especial de Halloween cubiertas por la capa invisible que la profesora les había entregado. Se presentaron en su despacho a la hora prevista donde ella les esperaba varita en mano y una mirada seria que no se esperaban.  
  
Sonrió más dulcemente cuando las miró por debajo de la capa.  
  
–Primero iremos a la Torre Este, donde hablaremos con uno de mis profesores..., en Navidad iremos a la Torre Oeste, y cuando tengamos la oportunidad a las torres Sur, Norte, y por último a la Torre Central. Ese orden está perfecto.  
  
Las chicas asintieron y empezaron a andar cubiertas por la capa mágica. Hermione, de repente, se paró, y sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino viejo que nunca habían visto.  
  
–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –dijo apuntando el pergamino con su varita, que de repente se transformó en un mapa de Drawhogs y todos los nombres de todos los alumnos estaban escritos en el Gran Comedor, menos tres minúsculas inscripciones con los nombres: Hermione Granger, Jewel Cardridge y Sachel Dunaway.  
  
–Esto... ¿Qué es? –preguntó Sachel con sorpresa.  
  
–Junto a unos amigos, lo hicieron el padrino y el padre de Harry, pero fue robado hace mucho por los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, los hermanos mayores de Ron. Ellos se lo entregaron a Harry que me lo dio a mi justo antes de..., bueno, eso os lo explicaré en otro momento. –dijo con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
–El mapa dice que sólo nosotras estamos por aquí –dijo Jewel– ¿siempre muestra la verdad? –la profesora asintió.  
  
–Vamos.  
  
Entre las tres, se hicieron un camino por los pasadizos hacia la torre Este.  
  
–Este era antes la casa de Ravenclaw. Como sabréis, Lord Voldemort lo dividió en dos, eliminando así a esta casa y a Hufflepuff.  
  
–Sí..., nos mandaste hacer una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre los creadores de las casas hace tres años. ¡¡Fue horrible encontrar esa información!!  
  
–Salazar Slytherin, Godrig Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff. –dijo Jewel. –Me gustó ese trabajo.  
  
La profesora el principio rió, pero contestó algo nerviosa:  
  
–Ah bueno, fue ese trabajo que casi me despidieron, aunque como no habían suplentes que valieran la pena para CTE me pude quedar.  
  
–Casi... ¿casi le despide? –preguntó Sachel con sorpresa. –Las clases no hubiera sido lo mismo.  
  
–Gracias Sachel. Jewel, ¿donde encontraste la información? Tu trabajo fue excelente.  
  
–Me colé en la Zona prohibida y busqué "La historia de Hogwards". Además, me interesa saber porqué nosotras sí quedamos admitidas en la escuela y otros hijos de muggles no. –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
–Eso lo sabrás en su debido tiempo con tantos detalles que preferirías no saberlo –contestó Hermione sonriendo.  
  
–Odio esa respuesta –murmuró Sachel con pesimismo.  
  
–La de veces que la tuve que oír yo, y no se compara con la de veces que lo dijeron a Harry –exclamó Hermione– Aunque tampoco se quedaron muy cortos conmigo, ¿sabéis? –dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa.  
  
Las tres fueron silenciosamente hacia donde estaba la Torre Este. Solo una vez se encontraron con el celador, el señor McMilligan, un hombre corpulento y con el pelo corto. Sus ojos eran muy claros y con la piel pálida, que contrastaba horriblemente con el color oscuro de su pelo y su mirada violenta.  
  
Hermione las hizo callas y murmuró un conjuro que ninguna de las dos oyó con claridad, y McMilligan se acordó de pronto de que tenía que dar de comer a las lechuzas y a las serpientes. Las chicas miraron a su profesora con admiración.  
  
–No soporto a ese pervertido –dijo simplemente– y en cuanto al conjuro... tranquilas, ya os lo enseñaré. Es muy útil –aseguró.  
  
Continuaron andando asta que llegaron a una estatua de un halcón y Hermione murmuró "Rowena" y se abrió una puerta que llevaba a una sala común, la Sala Común de la antigua Ravenclaw.  
  
Era una sala rectangular con una chimenea cubierta de polvo. Todo allá estaba cubierto de polvo, los sillones, las mesas, las estanterías..., incluso una alfombra azul y cobre. Jewel y Sachel se miraron sorprendidas y quisieron examinar el sitio, pero Hermione parecía dispuesta a no entretenerse. Algo muy raro ocurría, y no sabían el qué.  
  
Subieron por unas escaleras en forma de caracol hacia donde estuvieron antaño los dormitorios de los alumnos. Aún había las camas, pero parecían viejas y también, cubiertos de polvo.  
  
– ¿Cuánto hace que nadie ha venido aquí a limpiar?, –preguntó Jewel que detestaba todo lo que no estaba limpio – ¡Ah! –gritó de repente.  
  
– ¡Jewel! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sachel corriendo hacia ella con Hermione.  
  
Jewel señalaba, con la cara pálida, un cadáver de una criatura pequeña con grandes orejas, y solo quedaba de él (aparte de su esqueleto) unos andrajos que debieron ser sus ropas. Estaba tumbado en el suelo mirando directamente hacia Jewel.  
  
–Oh Dios mío... ¡un elfo doméstico! –exclamó Hermione arrodillándose y levantando el cadáver y con suavidad abrazándolo. –Pobre criatura... –era tan grande la tristeza de Hermione que las dos jóvenes sintieron pena por ella, y por el elfo.  
  
–Los elfos domésticos eran esclavizados por los humanos, pero amaban servirlos y hacerles feliz. Eran criaturas tan dulces... –dijo la profesora dejando ir el cuerpo con mucha delicadeza– Se extinguieron al aparecer de nuevo Voldemort..., vengaré su muerte también...  
  
Se levantó del suelo y miró a las chicas abriendo una puerta hacia lo que parecía un despacho, y les dijo algo insólito: «Os espera»  
  
Entraron en un despacho grande, pero éste no era cubierto por el polvo, estaba todo limpio y reluciente. Y, en medio de la sala, sentado en una silla con montones de libros encima y detrás del escritorio, estaba una figura de un hombre de muy baja estatura con una barba blanca y una mirada cálida.  
  
– ¡Hola Hermione! –exclamó felizmente el recuerdo del profesor Flitwick. 


	9. Conversaciones a media noche

–Capítulo 9–

_Conversaciones a media noche_

Todo lo que el profesor Flitwick les había explicado las dejó muy sorprendidas. Ahora sí sabían porqué ellas estaban en una escuela donde sólo se admitían hijos de brujos. A causa de una profecía redactada por una bruja vidente hacía mucho tiempo a Dumbledore, el enemigo de Voldemort, uno de los sirvientes oyó parte de la profecía. No les dijo cuál era, pero Voldemort estaba al corriente, ellas eran las elegidas.

El profesor Flitwick sospechaba que debía ser algo que le fuese bien, si no fuera así, no se tomaría tantas molestias.

Aunque ninguna de las dos pensaba ayudar a Voldemort, en ninguno de sus planes. No matarían ni a una gallina si él se lo pidiera.

Antes de marchar, el pequeño profesor les advirtió seriamente a Jewel y a Sachel para que fueran con muchísimo cuidado, añadiendo, además, que eran chicas con muchas posibilidades y con gran talento, siendo también muy guapas.

Así se fueron, con más de una pregunta en la cabeza, y con mucha hambre. Se colaron las tres en la cocina que trabajaba sola mediante a un conjuro (se lo había explicado una vez su profesora Chao Teng cuando fueron a hacer un examen de Vs) y cogieron el resto de la comida que quedaba, algunos pasteles y zumo de calabaza.

Volvieron con Hermione hasta su despacho y fueron cubiertas con la capa hasta la Sala Común de Doringriff, pero, cuando iban a entrar en sus dormitorios, alguien les preguntó ávidamente detrás suyo.

– ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué demonios os ha dicho Flitwick? –preguntaron dos voces al unísono. Ellas, que ya se habían quitado la capa, se giraron bruscamente hacia las voces, y vieron a Viktor y a Javier con una capa invisible igual.

–No pudimos entrar dentro del despacho, nos quedamos fuera. A Javier casi le da algo con ese elfo doméstico –explicó Viktor con sonrisa burlona.

– ¡¡Cállate ya!! –exclamó Javier rojo de ira.

– ¿Cómo demonios sabíais que estábamos ahí? –preguntó Jewel.

–Esto –dijo Javier sacando de su bolsillo un pergamino casi idéntico al mapa de Hermione (Mapa Merodeador) solo que más moderno y no parecía tan viejo –Hecho por los mismos Gemelos Weasley, me lo dieron por mi cumpleaños hace un año.

– ¡Ostras! –Exclamó Sachel sorprendida –Por muy inútil que seas tú, esas cosas están muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa. –Va Javier, estaba bromeando.

– ¿Y no será que haces esas bromas porqué te gusto yo? –dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa burlona. Sachel se sonrojó levemente pero contestó con gracia.

–Lo que me gusta de ti es tu peinado –contestó. Jewel trató de no reír, pero Javier la vio y la fulminó con la mirada y dio un codazo a Viktor que se reía a carcajadas.

–Bueno, ¿lo queréis saber o no?

Jewel, medio despierta, les explicó brevemente el relato y al final se levantó y fue al dormitorio seguida por Sachel.

El día siguiente, lunes, era un día muy oscuro, se avecinaba una tormenta. Y antes de asistir a las clases, tanto las dos chicas como los chicos e incluso la profesora tuvieron que hacer magia para permanecer despiertas y entrar en la clase sin dormirse o sin bostezar.

Liviana Malfoy estaba de muy mal humor, pues Hermione la había castigado muy severamente por contestarle y tratar de maldecir a sus alumnos, suspendiendo su entrenamiento de Quiddich y ayudando a Mao Teng de la enfermería, conocida por su rencor hacia los alumnos.

Tuvieron clase con la profesora Chao Teng (¡Qué clase tan aburrida!); luego Mao, con el profesor Robinson (un profesor rubio de ojos avellana muy atractivo y amable con los de Slytherin y, especialmente y por sorpresa de todos, con los chicos) que les enseñó a utilizar la maldición "Imperios" y a vencerla. Aunque los de Slytherin tenían más habilidad en cuando a hacerla servir, los de Doringriff sabían mejor como defenderse.

Más tarde, en CTE, les fue difícil no llamar Hermione a su profesora Hermonie Grenarg. Pero su profesora ya se lo había imaginado, pues siempre preguntaría a ellas, sus alumnas favoritas, pero ese día fue solo una pregunta a cada una, obteniendo 10 puntos en total en la clase.

Luego, en SEM, estudiaron los dragones, criaturas mágicas para magos que querían tener una buena reputación. Era fascinante la admiración que sentía Hagrid por los dragones. Después de clase, confesó a Jewel y a Sachel que había intentado criar a uno cuando Hermione estuvo en 1ro, se llamaba Norberto.

En la hora de la cena, Sachel encontró una nota de Javier en su carpeta. Ni se preguntó qué hacía allí, pues la magia era una cosa extraordinaria. Jewel se sentó a su lado y leyeron la nota con curiosidad.

«Ven con Cardridge al Gran Comedor a las 00.00 con la capa invisible y el mapa merodeador. Hemos descubierto algo interesante.

Javier Crackford (&Viktor)»

–Vaya, si ha pedido que fueras conmigo no sería por una declaración de amor –dijo Jewel burlonamente. Sachel rió amargamente y le asestó un codazo en las costillas – ¡Ay!

–No seas idiota –dijo Sachel acaloradamente–. Ese chico está como una cabra... seguro que nos enseñará a un par de monstruos que le han robado a Hagrid... –Jewel ahogó una risa. La verdad es que la cara de su amiga estaba bastante roja.

–No lo sé. Bueno, de aquí a dos horas y media tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier situación. ¿Eh amiga mía? –Sachel le miró algo confusa– ¿Sabes? Tengo un presentimiento.

–No me gustan tus presentimientos... –dijo Sachel. Sonrió– pero hoy te haré un favor y te creeré.

Las dos terminaron de cenar. Jewel advirtió que Viktor la miraba fijamente y ella asintió con la cabeza como diciendo: «Sí, he leído la nota». Viktor se giró y le dijo algo al oído a Javier que asintió mirándola también.

Tras un largo e inquietante rato, por fin llegó medianoche. Ellas estaba en la Sala Común haciendo sus trabajos de CTE (Hermione, por muy amiga suya que fuera, les puso muchos deberes) pero mirando el reloj de la sala cada cinco minutos. Era un reloj mágico, y siempre iba puntual.

Se levantaron, guardaron sus trabajos en sus mochilas y los guardaron en sus dormitorios. Cogieron la capa invisible que les había dado Hermione y el Mapa Merodeador que habían cogido prestado de ella.

Fueron sigilosamente hacia el Gran Comedor. No había nadie marcado en el mapa, pero ninguna de las dos se fiaba tanto de él como en la escapada hacia la Torre Este.

–Escuchad chicos –preguntó Jewel entrando en el Gran Comedor. Las mesas estaban en su sitio pero estaban allí sentados los dos chicos en una de los montones de sillas hablando en voz baja. – ¿Se puede saber como _no _aparecisteis en este mapa la última vez?

Los chicos las invitaron a pasar y se sentaron delante suyo.

–Vosotras mismas los decíais. Tenemos ese libro prohibido, en él aparece de todo mujercita –dijo Javier a Jewel con ironía.

–Espera... ¿nos estás contando que aparece como no salir en un mapa mágico hecho por el mismo padre de Harry Potter? –preguntó Sachel tomando asiento. Javier asintió. –No me lo creo.

–Bueno, tendréis un buen motivo por habernos sacado de la cama a estas horas (aunque estuviéramos haciendo deberes), ¿verdad?

–Claro.

Y era verdad que lo tenían. Era tan sorprendente que a la vista de cualquiera le hubiese resultado idiota. Pero ellos eran especiales, sabían de qué hablaban. Era fascinación lo que siguió a la sorpresa... nunca antes habían visto a un fénix tan viejo pero tan hermoso. Nunca nadie hubiese podido saber que ese fénix ya tenía nombre. Cómo lo sabían los chicos, ni ellos eran concientes. Era el susurro de su canto, tal vez, pero ese fénix se llamaba Fawkes y todos ellos lo supieron con mirarlo.


	10. Interrupciones en PPP

–Capítulo 10–

_Interrupciones en PPP_

–Lo odio –murmuró Sachel –No soporto esta clase… no lo aguanto… ¡es horrible! –exclamó. Acababa de salir de su clase más detestada aparte de Vs. PPP (Prefectos por Poder). Sólo asistían los prefectos de la escuela, en otras palabras, Jewel y ella mima de su casa. Luego también asistía Liviana Malfoy y Jonás Weedson (Theodor Robert era entonces un Doringriff, aunque solo unos cuantos le dirigía la palabra).

–Y tampoco se puede decir que sea un profesor muy justo… ¡anda que no es obvio sus preferencias! –dijo Jewel con disgusto en la voz. Se refería al comportamiento injusto de su profesor, que decididamente parecía un enamorado de Malfoy.

Su profesor era el señor Romeo. Un hombre viejo, con apenas un pelo blanco en el cráneo y con muchas arrugas en la cara. Algunos decían que tenía trescientos años. Ellas no les creían, pero la verdad es que no les habría extrañado mucho si no hubiera sido una edad desmesurada.

–Tengo ganas de que sea por la tarde… Estefanía eliminó todos los entrenamientos de Quiddich esta semana, porqué tenía un resfriado de los gordos… –empezó a decir Sachel. –Quiero volver a ver a Fawkes… no se, es como si te devolviera toda la energía, ¿sabes? Es fantástico –dijo con una sonrisa y pasándose el brazo por la espalda para relajar un poco el músculo.

–Claro que te entiendo. Es mágico. Hermione nos dijo que era el fénix de Dumbledore. ¿No crees que es una extraña casualidad? –preguntó de golpe poniéndose seria. Sachel la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Su amiga asintió.

–Sí… este curso está pasando algo raro… como si algo tuviera que pasar a partir de ahora… –dijo sentándose en la Sala Común de su casa para empezar con sus deberes.

– ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo Hagrid a Hermione en el principio de curso? Dijo que tenían que decir algo importante a alguien… y todas estas casualidades…

–Exacto. Ellos saben muchas más cosas aún que nosotras. Ah, pero que rabia. –dijo Sachel frunciendo el entrecejo molesta. –¿Se piensan aún que somos unas niñas tontas e inmaduras? Porque… jo, eso parece.

Empezaron a hacer sus deberes que les habían puesto de PPP. Eran montones de deberes, además, en CTE les habían puesto dos trabajos (en grupos de dos, y ellas iban juntas) y en SEM el criar a un animal mágico. Ellas habían elegido cuidar al fénix (Hagrid les dijo que era válido a menos que no fueran pregonando información innecesaria –como era obvio, ellas no dijeron nada a nadie–). Javier y Viktor estaban un poco enfadados con ellas, pues aunque fueron ellos quienes descubrieron al fénix y los cuidaban por las noches, ellas parecían tener más autoridad sobre ese hermoso ave. No se podría explicar muy bien, pero el fénix parecía adorarlas.

Tras acabar PPP, aparecieron Viktor y Javier de SEM. Estaban hasta arriba de barro, suciedad y polvo. Se pararon delante de ellas, les dijeron que también se cuidarían de esa noche para alimentar el fénix y se fueron a la ducha.

A las cinco de la tarde, las chicas fueron a ver a Hermione que tenía una hora libre para charlar con sus alumnos, sus predilectas (eso ya no era ningún secreto) eran ellas y casi cada vez que tenían libre se visitaban y tomaban una taza de té y pastas.

–Hermione… ¿verdad que nos escondéis más cosas? Hagrid y tú, me refiero –dijo Sachel de golpe.

Jewel tuvo que darle unas palmaditas porque se atragantó con una pasta. Sachel parpadeó unas veces sorprendida ante la reacción de su profesora.

–Sachel… ¿Pero por qué dices eso? –preguntó la profesora, aunque sí que había un cierto toque de sorpresa y nerviosismo. Sachel y Jewel se miraron y les explicaron lo que habían pensado y oído de la conversación de los dos profesores –Ah… bueno, sí, pero eso ahora no es importante, cuando visitemos la Torre Oeste habrá más cosas desveladas, os lo prometo –dijo echándose aire en la cara con la mano.

–Pero Hermione, ¿Por qué no ahora? ¡La curiosidad nos está matando! –exageró Sachel. Le dio un puntapié de Jewel por debajo de la mesa para que colaborara con ella. –Además, así podremos…esto… asimilarlo…más…fácilmente, eso es.

Hermione las miró a las dos una vez Jewel también empezó a insistir (obligada por su amiga a patadas) y dejó escapar un pequeño bufido y una sonrisa. Cogió un trozo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma y empezó a escribir.

«Doy permiso para que Jewel Cardridge vaya en busca del libro —Unidades Alternas (autor desconocido)— de la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca de Drawhogs el día 16-Noviembre-2003 por parte de la profesora Hermonie Grenarg»

–Dale esto a la bibliotecaria, entonces, trae ese libro aquí. Si preguntan, diles que estoy haciendo un trabajo individual y que solo te lo he pedido como favor, ¿entendido? –le preguntó a Jewel que cogió el papel y asintió.

Jewel salió del despacho, dejando a una impaciente Sachel al lado de su profesora.

Jewel iba corriendo hasta la biblioteca, y a regañadientes por parte de la bibliotecaria, recibió el libro que Hermione la había echo buscar.

Era un libro grueso, de tapa dura y de piel. Era bastante grande y se lo veía viejo, pero Jewel lo cogió y fue hacia el despacho de Hermione, cuando de repente, antes de llegar al pasillo oyó unas voces conocidas hablar secretamente. Como Prefecta que era, y como ya sabía de quién eran las voces, fue a ver qué demonios pasaba.

Eran Viktor y Javier (como ella se imaginaba), en una sala, sentados en un rincón encima de los pupitres hablando en voz baja. Jewel se quedó allá donde estaba, escuchando a ver si podía ser algo malicioso que tenían planeado.

–Con que Sachel… ¿eh? –preguntó Viktor de golpe. Javier le fulminó con la mirada. Jewel les miraba atentamente, ¿por qué hablaban de Sachel? –Te lo tenías muy calladito, ¿verdad?

–Calla –musitó Javier sonrojándose exageradamente– a menos que quieras morir joven.

–Jo, Javier, ¡se supone que yo soy tu mejor amigo! Tú sabes desde un buen principio que a mi me gusta… ya sabes –dijo poniéndose rojo de repente.

Jewel lo comprendió. Estaban hablando de quienes les gustaban… entonces eso significaba que… a Javier le gustaba Sachel! Pero si ella era muy cruel con él (bromeando, eso era obvio), se lo tendría que decir. Recapacitó y pensó que no sería una buena idea decírselo a Sachel, después de todo, no sería justo para Javier, que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a decírselo él.

–Claro que sé quién te gusta –dijo Javier –no dejas de repetir su nombre por las noche… "Te quiero" "Te amo", sinceramente, tío, eres patético.

Viktor lo fulminó con la mirada volviéndose cada vez más rojo.

A Viktor quién le gustaba? Quién? Él estaba enamorado? Pero… Jewel no sabía que le pasaba. ¿Por qué de repente estaba rara? Decidió darse media vuelta e ir al despacho, Sachel seguramente la mataría si llegaría demasiado tarde.

Se fue antes de oír la voz de Javier decirle a Viktor en voz exageradamente poética "Oh Jewel, te quiero; tío, eres penoso".

Fue corriendo hacia el despacho. Se sentía rara, ¿por qué el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué estaba decepcionada? Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por la voz de Sachel.

–Esto… tierra llamando Jewel… no mires la luz blanca, no te perdamos… ¡¡JEWEL!!

Jewel saltó del susto y pidió perdón. Justo en ese momento, sonaron las campanas de la hora de cenar por toda la escuela.

Sachel y Jewel se levantaron y quedaron hablar con Hermione el día siguiente sobre el libro. Sachel notó que Jewel estaba algo roja en la cara.

–Hey… creo que hay algo que no me estás contando, Jewel –dijo sentándose en la mesa del gran comedor al lado de su amiga. A su lado, estaba Elyon quién las saludó alegremente, ellas le devolvieron el saludo.

–Ay Sachel, que no ves que Jewel está roja y nerviosa, eso significa que le gusta alguien –dijo Elyon como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿¡COMO!? ¿Que te gusta alguien y no me lo dices a mi, tu mejor amiga? –preguntó Sachel casi atragantándose con el zumo.

–No digas idioteces… –dijo Jewel, aunque lo cierto es que sí que estaba roja…

Empezaron a comer. Jewel miraba de vez en cuando la zona de sexto, especialmente a esos dos chicos. Se preguntó como se sentía Javier respecto a Sachel. Y qué sentía ella respecto a…

–Oye ¿Es Viktor, verdad? –susurró Sachel. Jewel se sonrojó inmediatamente y esta fue ella quién se atragantó. Ya empezaría a preguntarse que maldición había caído sobre ellas, en un día se atragantaron ya. Pero sin hacer caso, miró a Sachel con los ojos muy abiertos y muy roja.

– ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO!? –dijo levantándose de la silla con la cara que le quemaba. Había gritado mucho, y casi todo el comedor quedó en silencio. Ella miró hacia abajo, y, al contrario de lo que Sachel se pensaba, esa chica se sonrojó aún más. Se sentó y tragó un poco de zumo. El Gran Comedor empezaba a cuchichear sobre ella, algunos señalándola sin discreción.

–Jewel… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sachel bastante consternada. ¡Pero si su amiga jamás perdía la razón! ¡Siempre estaba tranquila! Acaso eso… ¿acaso eso confirmaba que tenía razón? Que le gustaba…? Miró hacia donde estaban Viktor y Javier, Viktor miraba sorprendido a Jewel que parecía evitar mirar hacia ese lado, y Javier estaba mirándoles divertidos. Sus miradas chocaron, pero Sachel volvió a mirar a su amiga.

–Oye… que a mí me lo puedes contar –dijo ella sintiéndose un poco mal después de todo. ¿Acaso habían más cosas que no le contaba? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Pronto llegó la hora de dormir. Todos fueron hacia sus habitaciones. Sachel compartía su habitación con Jewel, Elyon, Jenny y Pamela.

Jenny era una chica alta, con la piel blanca pero con las mejillas siempre sonrosadas, con el pelo negro y una alegre mirada. Tenía una hermana pequeña, un año menos que ella, que se llamaba Esther.

Pamela también era hermana mayor de una chica de segundo, que se llamaba Karla. Era muy inteligente y muy buena chica, al principio, se preguntaron por qué Hermione no la eligió a ella como Prefecta, siendo muy responsable y con mucha autoridad, pero Hermione se lo dijo claro, el puesto había sido destinado a ellas. Pero en cambio, a Pamela no parecía importarle.

Se cambiaron en el pijama y se tumbaron en la cama. Jenny y Pamela hablaban sobre los deberes de Vs que les había puesto Chao Teng y que tenían que hacer en grupos de dos. Elyon iba con Natalie, una chica del mismo curso y de la misma casa, solo que en diferente dormitorio.

Jewel no hablaba. Sachel la miraba con una mirada un poco molesta. ¿Pero qué le pasaba de golpe a esa chica? Sachel decidió que, si iba a hacerlo, ya lo haría, dudaba mucho que fuera a la hora de dormir, al fin se durmió y esperó descubrir el misterio al día siguiente.

En cambio, a Jewel le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, todo el rato se repetía en su cabeza la conversación que había oído.. tal vez… si entraba en el dormitorio de los chicos… descartó la idea de inmediato, ¿¡Ella que haría allá dentro?! Poco a poco, se iba durmiendo, pero cuando concilió el sueño, era casi medianoche.

Cuando Jewel despertó, tenía una mano en el hombro que la sacudía. Se giró somnolienta mirando de paso el reloj. ¡¡Eran las seis menos cuarto de la mañana!! ¡Aún era temprano! Se giró para ver la cara también cansada de Sachel.

–Oye Sachel… ¿Qué no puedes dormir? –le preguntó. Sachel la miró sorprendida.

–Hoy tenemos PPP… nos dijo el profesor Romeo que teníamos que acudir de aquí a quince minutos para hacer esa lección «especial» –dijo con un bostezo.

–Ah… sí, es cierto.

Se levantó silenciosamente para nos despertar a sus compañeras que, para envidia de las dos, estaban durmiendo y aún tenían dos horas y media más para disfrutar de ensueño. Se cambiaron para ponerse el uniforme, lavarse la cara y despertarse. Fueron al gran comedor y cogieron algunas pastas y un zumo cada una para desayunar.

Cuando quedaban algo menos de cinco minutos para empezar la clase, oyeron la voz de Jonás Weedson, quejándose continuamente. No vieron a Malfoy por ningún bando, y éste les dijo (entre gruñidos, apenas se le entendía) que ella estaba con un resfriado por entrenar Quiddich en la lluvia a la enfermería. Las dos se alegraron de oír eso.

Se dirigieron los tres hacia el aula de PPP, una pequeña aula que constaba de cuatro pupitres más la del profesor, una pizarra y una estantería con libros sobre Prefectos y dinastías. El profesor, les dio la bienvenida (especialmente a Weedson) y se desanimó completamente solo de saber que Malfoy estaba con un resfriado. Su clase se volvió mucho más aburrida de lo normal.

Corrigieron los deberes, y finalmente, cuando quedaba media hora más del típico rollo, y eran las siete y media… la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte (las chicas temblaron ya que se sentaban al lado de la puerta –para así entrar últimas y salir primeras–).

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó el hombre. –Ah… ¡señor Lockheart!


	11. El Señor Corazón

–Capítulo 11–

_El señor Corazón_

El profesor Lockheart entró en la clase. Era un hombre alto y corpulento. Era muy atractivo, aunque lo hubiera sido más sin era mirada afeminada y esa sonrisa subnormal. Con los ojos azules muy claros y el pelo rubio ondulado graciosamente y con una túnica azul cielo, más claro aún que sus ojos. Hermione les contó una vez que trató de hacerles olvidar todo a Harry y a Ron cuando secuestraron a su hermana mientras ella estaba en la enfermería convertida en piedra por mirar a un basilisco. Nunca les cayó bien, pero…, ¡era el subdirector!

– ¡Señor Lockheart! –exclamaron los alumnos a la vez levantándose de la silla haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Las dos chicas lo hicieron con asco. ¡Que horrible persona! No lo soportaban.

Recordaban aún cómo en segundo las había castigado y en el castigo se había puesto violento. Pero ellas se defendieron y por mera casualidad, pasó Hagrid por ahí. Aún se lo agradecían a Hagrid y odiaban a Lockheart, Sachel aún tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el antebrazo.

El profesor las miró a ellas y dibujó una sonrisa. Si las miradas mataran, éste ya estaría carbonizado. El profesor Romeo ni se percató de ello.

–Les vengo a informar –empezó el subdirector– de que el director Malfoy quiere que los prefectos, hoy, a las ocho de la noche sepan realizar con éxito el «patronus». Es consciente de que la señorita Malfoy hizo clases intensivas con el director y ahora se encuentra enferma. –Sachel maldijo bajo su aliento. Jewel la cogió del brazo para calmarla. No se cambiaron ninguna mirada por si acaso– Lord Voldemort les evaluará.

– ¿¡C"MO!? –exclamaron los cuatro ocupantes de la sala con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa.

El profesor Lockheart rió.

– ¡Era una broma! ¡Una broma! –dijo mostrando su blanca dentadura– Simplemente me siento de gusto de evaluar. Yo mismo entrenaré a las señoritas de Doringriff, para que esta noche sean ya capaces de realizar el patronus. Profesor Romeo, haga el favor de "entrenar" a Weedson. Cardridge, Dunaway, vengan conmigo.

Las dos chicas se miraron con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿¡Qué!?

–Venga, chicas, rápido –dijo Romeo con voz aburrida.

Ellas se levantaron de mala gana, con las manos agarrando la varita con mucha fuerza y manos sudorosas. Estaban muy nerviosas. Mucho. Jewel vio como, inconscientemente, Sachel se pasaba la mano por el antebrazo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ya había empezado diciembre, y tenían la impresión de que no sería un buen mes. No sabían que estaban más en lo cierto de lo que jamás hubieran deseado nunca.

Anduvieron por un oscuro pasillo. Sus pasos resonaban por todos los lados. Las chicas se iban mirando de vez en cuando, aunque apartaban la visa muy rápidamente. Las dos estaban inquietas. Algo les daba mala espina. ¿Por qué…?

Después de un largo rato, llegaron a su oficina. Era una habitación enorme, sólo habían estanterías en las paredes (todas con el nombre «Gilderoy Lockheart» en oro y muy grande) y fotos de sí mismo sonriéndose al pasar. En el centro, había una silla parecida a un trono y una mesa enorme con los bordes llenos de libros también escritos por sí mismo.

Lockheart les pidió que se sentaran e hizo aparecer dos taburetes. Ellas hicieron lo pedido. Nerviosas. Muy nerviosas.

–El _Patronus_ –empezó el profesor. Ellas evitaron mirarle–. Un conjuro que representa los deseos felices de las personas. No es fácil realizar uno. Y si lo conseguís hoy, estaré sumamente sorprendido. Pero bueno, creo que tendríamos que discutir algo… de hace tres años, ¿no creéis? Hagrid está vez no… estáis solas ante el _Señor Corazón_ y… como comprenderéis… aún quiero acabar lo que empecé hace tres años.

Las chicas se miraron palideciendo rápidamente y apartándose. Fueron hacia las puerta mirando fijamente al profesor pero estaba cerrada.

–No… –murmuró Sachel.

– ¡IMPEDIMENTA! –gritó Lockheart apuntando a Jewel.

Jewel golpeó una estantería de libros con la espalda, y algunos de los libros (la mayoría titulados «Lockhart recomienda…») acabaron en el suelo con ella. Trató de levantarse, pero notó que le dolía el dedo de la mano derecha (donde había golpeado el borde del mueble). Cogió de nuevo su varita, pero el dolor de su mano aumentó.

– ¡JEWEL! –gritó Sachel corriendo hacia ella. Tenía la varita en mano y apuntó a su profesor– maldito… ¡IMPEDI–!

Jewel no puso evitar oírlo, y desde entonces, no solamente odió a Lockhart, sino lo despreció, cada cosa que tenía algo que ver no podía soportarlo. Cerró los ojos con la mano cerrando el puño en la varita, ignorando el dolor. Lockhart había usado la maldición «Cruciatus» contra su amiga (tajantemente prohibido).

Cuando los gritos de Sachel cesaron, todo quedó en silencio, menos el sonido seco de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo. Ella había quedado inconsciente.

–Sachel… –dijo Jewel jadeando.

–Es tu turno… es mi turno de venganza –decía Lockhart con los ojos desorbitados– ¡¡CRUCIATUS!!

– ¡¡EXPELIARMUS!! –gritó Jewel a la misma vez. Pero ella no fue la única que gritó. Se giró hacía Sachel ¿era ella? No, seguía inconsciente. Entonces…

–Un minuto más y… –dijo Viktor. En efecto. Viktor había aparecido de golpe, estaba en la puerta, jadeando y nervioso. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, con la varita apuntando al cuerpo inerte de su profesor.

– ¡Viktor! –exclamó Jewel sorprendida. Seguía jadeando, aún tenía la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo –Ah… –dejó ir la varita, el dedo cada vez le hacía más daño. Viktor se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano– Viktor…

–Tienes el dedo roto. Tendríamos que ir a ver a Mao Teng. ¡No me pongas esa cara! He enviado a Javier a buscar a Hermione. ¿Cómo está ella? –preguntó mirando de reojo a Sachel.

–Usó el «cruciatus»… –dijo Jewel. Trató de ir hacia ella, pero Viktor no le soltaba la mano.

–Javier me matará por esto –se dijo Viktor para sí mismo.


	12. El canto del Fénix

–Capítulo 12–

_El canto del fénix_

Estaban ya en la enfermería. Se había quedado tres días. Lockhart también estaba, pero una vez Hermione y Javier llegaron, ésta se encargó de modificar su memoria. Sachel ya se había despertado, pero se había torcido el tobillo cuando cayó el suelo y Jewel se había roto el dedo.

Fawkes no podía curarlas porqué había desaparecido, cosa normal, pues según Hermione, volvía a ver a su amo. No dijo más que eso a pesar que las protestas de sus alumnas.

Hagrid les reprochó que no lo avisaran cuando eso pasó, pero cuando ellas les explicaron la interrupción en PPP, Hagrid se quedó sin habla.

Las dos chicas faltaron a clase y recibían la visita constante de Viktor y Javier. Mao Teng no usó magia para curarlas (estaba prohibido, sólo los alumnos de Slytherin podían recibir ése tratamiento).

Todo estaba más tranquilo. Lockhart pensaba que se había tropezado en las escaleras y se había golpeado la cabeza, pero ellas evitaban mirarle a toda costa (no es que le importada de sobremanera al profesor).

Cuando se incorporaron a las clases, Jewel fue quién tuvo más problemas, no le costó mucho entender toda la materia nueva –en cambio, sí fue difícil para Sachel–, pero no podía jugar a Quiddich, ni podía tomar apuntes, ni siquiera coger bien la varita.

Llegaron más rápidamente de lo que se esperaban las vacaciones de Navidad, motivo de una gran alegría para las chicas que eran unas de las pocas alumnas en la escuela que se quedaban también en vacaciones (sería demasiado costoso volver por tres semanas a Barcelona), además, les gustaba mucho Drawhogs cuando en ella sólo estaban Hagrid y Hermione de profesores (además de otros que no hacían nada).

Las chicas ya estaban mejor, y era obvio que se estaban mejorando. Sachel ya tenía bien el pie, pero Jewel aún tenía el vendaje en el dedo aunque ya tenía más movilidad, (por no decir que Hermione le hizo un conjuro de rehabilitación para que se curara más rápido —15 días como mucho— de manera que no levantara sospechas.

–Lástima de las «sangre-sucias», ni en sus casas la quieren –oyeron decir el día de la partida de los alumnos– normal, ¿y quién las desearía?

Jewel y Sachel se giraron contra ella bruscamente.

–Tú… ¿¡SERÁS–!? –exclamó Sachel perdiendo los estribos–.

Jewel la agarró del brazo fulminando con la mirada a Liviana Malfoy que ya se iba. Sachel se giró enojada.

–Debería haberle echado un conjuro de espinillas, eso sí que la hubiera dejado sin palabras –murmuró enfadada–.

Jewel rió y se la llevó a la Sala Común. No se extrañó mucho cundo vio a Viktor y a Javier allá, holgazaneando por la habitación y hablando sobre tonterías y dando motes a los profesores y a alumnos de Slytherin.

–¿Qué? ¿Otro año igual? –preguntó Javier mirando a las chicas por encima del hombro.

–Si nos pagaras tú el viaje a Barcelona pues no tendrías que molestarte en acompañarnos –dijo Sachel aún molesta por lo que le había dicho Malfoy–.

–Empezaré a ahorrar este año –dijo Javier con sarcasmo–.

–Jewel, ¿Cómo llevas el dedo? –preguntó Viktor ignorando a Javier y sus discusiones con Sachel.

–Ah… bien, gracias –dijo con una sonrisa. Sin saber el porqué, notaba que su cara ardía… ¿pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa de golpe?

–¿Somos los únicos que hemos quedado de Doringriff? –preguntó Sachel de golpe ignorando a Javier. Viktor asintió.

–No se te ocurra entrar en la habitación para hacernos cosas malas –dijo Javier con los ojos entrecerrados. Jewel y Viktor rieron.

–¡¡¡ESO TENDRIA QUE DECIRLO YO, IMBECIL!!! –le gritó Sachel más roja que nunca.

Después de un rato de charla y de bromas, decidieron bajar al comedor. En el camino, se encontraron a Hermione.

–¡Profesora Grenarg! –exclamaron las chicas contentas.

La profesora se giró y las saludó con alegría.

–¿Se ha quedado alguien de Slytherin? –preguntó Viktor.

–Pues no. Es curioso, de pero en la escuela estás solo vosotros, Hagrid, el director, Lockhart (que aún está en la enfermería) (no, no os atacará, Sachel), algún profesor más y yo. Es como si los padres no quisieran que sus hijos estén aquí estas Navidades… –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

La profesora se despidió con una de sus sonrisas y les dijo que se pasaran a verla cuando quisieran, pues ella estaría la mayoría del tiempo en su despacho.

Los cuatro, sorprendidos por ser los _únicos_ alumnos en _toda_ la escuela, salieron a dar un paseo por los invernaderos y por el lago. Se contaba que antes habitaba un calamar gigante.

Cuando empezaron a tener hambre, fueron tirando hacia el comedor, donde estaba preparado como un «buffet» donde por arte de magia todo estaba caliente a la hora que sea. Había de todo.

Tras comer fueron a la Sala Común de Doringriff. Eran las siete de la tarde y empezaron a jugar juegos de mesa, aunque pronto se aburrieron. Descansaron y se quedaron en silencio.

–¿Vamos a jugar a Quiddich? –preguntó Javier de golpe levantándose –¿Tú puedes jugar ya, Jewel?

Al ver que Jewel asentía, decidieron que sí, que irían a la pista de Quiddich. Bajaron las escaleras, con sus accesorios a mano, cuando toparon por primera vez en todo el día con Hagrid, que estaba de muy buen humor (sólo se le veía así en Navidad).

–¡Eh chicos! ¿Dónde vais? –preguntó. Se giraron y le saludaron corriendo hacia él. Las chicas le abrazaron y los chicos chocaron las manos. –¿Una cita doble?

–¡¡NO!! –gritaron los cuatro a la vez muy rojos. Hagrid rió.

–Vamos a jugar a Quiddich, que hace mucho que no jugamos y nos aburríamos –añadió Sachel. El rostro de Hagrid de golpe se volvió algo más frívolo.

–Lo siento, me han obligado a cerrar los campos de Quiddich –dijo– órdenes del director, lo siento chicos. –los cuatro se miraron decepcionados– ahora tengo faena, pasaos cuando queráis por mi cabaña, ¡siempre seréis bien recibidos!

Y se fue.

Sin saber qué más hacer, empezaron a caminar de nuevo aburridos hacia su Sala Común. Ya no se decían nada, pues no sabían _qué_ decir, habían estado todo el día juntos, después de todo.

Se quedaron solos en la Sala, en silencio, y empezaron a hacer deberes o leer libros. De vez en cuando, Viktor le siseaba algo a Javier y éste lo hacía callar con una mirada asesina.

Más tranquilamente, ya llegó la hora de cenar, bajaron. Se encontraron a los profesores y empezaron a tener unas charlas animadas con ellos (bueno, simplemente con Hagrid y con Hermione).

–Así que tus padres están en Finlandia de viaje –dijo Hermione sorprendida por Viktor. Sus padres siempre estaban viajando, por eso creyeron conveniente dejarlo allá todo el año, aunque cada dos semanas se iban enviando una lechuza.

Javier estaba allá, no sólo por hacer compañía a su amigo, sino también porqué estaba en un problema familiar, sus padres se habían divorciado y no sabían quién se quedaría con su custodia, así que decidió quedarse para ver cuándo se arreglaría.

–¡Que suerte! –exclamó Jewel mirando a Viktor. Viktor asintió. –¿No les echas de menos…? –preguntó algo consternada.

–Bueno, a veces –admitió el sonrojándose– pero tampoco es tan duro, simplemente uno se acostumbra –dijo para tranquilizarla.

Sachel les miró curiosa a los dos: «Creo que Viktor sí que sería un buen partido para Jewel, después de todo, es muy majo, y parece que se gustan mutuamente. ¡Qué envidia!»

Tras despedirse de la cena, cada uno de los estudiantes subieron a su dormitorio y allá Sachel decidió que sacaría la máxima de información de su amiga (sin sonar maleducada).

Se cambiaron a media luz y se quedaron mirando al techo. Ninguna decía nada. Sachel empezó a reír de golpe. Jewel la miró extrañada.

–Es curioso, cuando estamos las dos jamás callamos, debemos estar o muy aburridas o muy cansadas para estar así de tranquilas, ¿no crees? –dijo con una risa ahogada.

Jewel empezó a reír también

–Oye… –dijo Sachel algo más seria– ¿confías en mí?

Jewel se quedó in habla. ¿Pero a qué venía eso?

–¡Claro burra! ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó extrañada.

–Nada, nada. Sólo tengo la impresión de que no me cuentas cosas… no se… –dijo Sachel sin mirarla. Se sorprendió a sí misma. ¿Era eso sólo puro teatro para ella… o de verdad creía así talvez?

Jewel no supo que decir. La imagen fugaz de Viktor pasó por su cabeza y por las palabras de Javier.

–Sachel…

–Anda, calla, quiero dormir. –Sachel apagó la luz–.

Jewel miró su silueta que aún se veía por la luna, sorprendida. No sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. Decidió que unas horas de sueño y una mañana de meditación le darían la respuesta.

Empezó a dormirse.

Sachel quedó despierta durante una hora más. ¿Por qué no sintió esa pizca de remordimiento cuando se lo dijo siempre que decía mentiras? Decidió pensarlo por la mañana y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse…

…de golpe. De la nada, se empezó a oír un canto de un fénix por toda la escuela.

–Despertad, la hora se ha adelantado –dijo alguien de la habitación que no era ninguna de ellas. Ellas se levantaron sobresaltadas y vieron allá la figura de Hermione.


	13. La Torre Oeste

–Capítulo 13–

_La Torre Oeste_

Las dos se incorporaron de golpe, sorprendidas de ver el rostro tan sereno de su profesora delante de ellas, con su bata (que parecía algo magistral) y una mirada serie y algo preocupada, su tez estaba muy blanca, y no era por la luna.

Se pusieron las batas en silencio cuando de golpe, Sachel no aguantó más y le preguntó en un susurro:

–¿Qué pasa?

La profesora la miró seriamente y les susurró.

–Ya es la hora de ir a la Torre Oeste, allá estará otro de mis antiguos profesores que dejaron su memoria, la que más adoro, la verdad –dijo sin titubear– vamos.

Las chicas la siguieron aún confusas y bostezando. ¿Ya irían a la Torre Oeste? Eso era muy confuso. Hermione sacó la capa invisible y su mapa y avanzó lentamente hacia la zona oeste del gran castillo.

Avanzaron lentamente, cuando de golpe las chicas de giraron. Jewel avanzó y tanteó con las manos.

–No, los chicos no están aquí, les eché un conjuro para que se durmieran, aunque conocen datos sobre la _misión_ no pueden verse involucrados –dijo Hermione más para sí que para sus confusas y medio-dormidas alumnas.

Continuaron avanzando por un camino muy parecido al de la última vez que fueron pero esa vez la zona tenía un color más rojizo que la zona anterior que era más azulado.

–¡Estamos en la antigua Casa de Griffindor! –exclamó Jewel ahogando un suspiro.

En efecto, ellas sabían que tras la conquista de Lord Voldemort, ordenó cambiar la distribución de la escuela, dejando sólo en su sitio la entrada, las afueras y el Gran Comedor.

–Exacto.

Continuaron avanzando, era un camino más largo que la última vez. Empezaron a sentir frío y las dos lamentaron no haber cogido más abrigo... ¡estaban en diciembre!

Por fin parecieron llegar. Era exactamente lo _mismo_ que en la Torre Este, a diferencia de la distribución y que no había ningún cadáver.

Estaba todo cubierto de polvo, como la última vez.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo está el profesor Flitwick? –preguntó Sachel. Estaba muy pálida y tenía los labios casi azules, de su aliento salía un humo. Así estaba también Jewel, que se rozaba los brazos para entrar en calor. Hermione también estaba pálida, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en algo.

–Murió después de que lo vierais. Era su destino. Igual que desaparecerá la profesora McGonagall.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, petrificadas.

–¡¿COMO?! –preguntaron a la vez petrificadas.

La mirada de la profesora expresaba muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas pudieron descifrar las chicas. Simplemente, continuó avanzando, seguida incansablemente por ellas.

–Ellos son fantasmas. Por mucho que creamos que no, los fantasmas también mueren, no viven para siempre pues se hartan de no estar, de ser algo entre la vida y la muerte. Ellos han aguantado mucho, torturados por la memoria que tienen de su vida. Por eso, cuando hayan trasmitido todo lo que tenían que enseñaros a vosotras, desaparecerán para siempre, por un bien irremediable.

Hermione les condujo a una Sala Enorme. Un despacho. Idéntico al del antigua profesor Flitwick, pero diferente decorado. Allá, igual que el profesor, se sentaba una dama de unos 60 años, con la mirada cansada y la tez cetrina.

–Has llegado, Hermione...

–Profesora McGonagall... –dejó escapar Hermione.

La sala estaba más iluminada, pues también contaban con un fuego que les hacía entrar en calor.

–¿Son ellas? –preguntó la fantasma mirando a las chicas.

Ellas no sabrían como explicarlo luego... era un fantasma, eso era obvio... pero el fantasma estaba muriendo.

Sus respiraciones jadeantes empezaron a disminuir, hasta tal punto que notaban que se les escapaba el aire de lo nerviosas que estaban.

–Sí, soy un fantasma y me estoy muriendo, eso es indudablemente cierto –dijo la profesora McGonagall por sorpresa de ellas– se leer vuestro pensamiento. Pero no hay tiempo. Lo que os tengo que decir es importante.

»Esta escuela, como sé que sabéis, era una escuela de Magia y Hechicería, no de Artes Oscuras. Todo empezó cuando Lord Voldemort consiguió la conquista de nuevo, tras derrotar al gran Dumbledore y a Harry Potter. Y creó esta escuela para tener seguidores (Slytherin) y para crearse enemigos a quién enfrentarse (Doringriff).

»Pero no es ése el motivo por el que os llamo. Él os eligió a vosotras, brujas hijas de muggles, por una profecía. Una profecía que ya oiréis más adelante a voz de otra persona. Después de oír ya un trozo de él, decidió acogeros en su escuela, que aprendierais a odiarlo para que él se pudiera enfrentar a vosotras cuando tuvierais 15 años, porqué más adelante seguro que lo podríais vencer, y sólo quiere enemigos, pero a nadie q lo pueda matar.

»Pero eso no es cierto. Sólo oyó la primera parte y creyó que ya tendría suficiente con ello, pero no; lo que oyó de la profecía era justo el trozo que él se iba a creer. Nunca, _nunca_ escuchéis su voz si os intenta disuadir a la hora de la verdad, porqué vosotras sí que tenéis el poder de derrotarlo.

»También debéis saber que sois las únicas personas que podéis derrotarlo, ni Hermione, ni mi recuerdo, ni el recuerdo de Dumbledore, ni nadie. _Sólo vosotras_.

Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas mirando esa figura fantasmal que estaba delante de ellas. No sabían qué decir. No sabían cómo tenían que reaccionar, después de todo, todo eso era nuevo para ellas.

Todo les pillaba de sorpresa, y el tener que analizarlo, paso por paso, requeriría su tiempo.

De repente, la profesora empezó a chillar. Y desapareció.

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas. Pálidas. Y Hermione rompió a llorar.


	14. Navidad a base de magia

–Capítulo 14–

_Navidad a base de magia_

Al día siguiente la inesperada visita a la Torre Este, tanto Jewel como Sachel durmieron durante muchas horas, tratando de recuperarse de ese _shock_ aunque las dos apenas descansaron esa noche.

Los chicos, sentados en las butacas de la Sala Común, estaban aburridos. Ya habían desayunado. Lo curioso era que Hermione no había ido a desayunar con ellos, ya que se la encontraron en medio del pasillo.

–¡Profesora Grenarg! ¿Viene a desayunar con nosotros? –preguntó Javier.

–Ah, no, lo siento, tengo que ir al despacho, tengo un asunto urgente que atender –lo curioso era que ella, cuando dijo eso, no les miró a los ojos. Se fue del sitio y se encerró en el despacho.

Ellos estaban confusos. La profesora estaba de un humor extraño, las chicas no se levantaban ni a gritos desde fuera (los chicos no podía entrar en la habitación de ellos, había magia que lo impedía).

Fueron a desayunar con Hagrid que estaba de un humor tan bueno que se lo pegó.

Hacia las doce del mediodía, las chicas se levantaron por fin, aturdidas por lo que habían vivido hacía escasas horas. Vieron a los chicos y aparentaron que todo estuviera normal.

Era como si hubieran olvidado la conversación que tuvieron antes de que todo eso pasara les hubiera marchado de la cabeza, pero de una manera u otra, esa conversación obviamente, se iba a reanudar.

Los chicos las vieron y las saludaron. Se metieron con ellas, pero pararon de hacerlo al ver que sus rostros estaban serios.

–¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó Viktor.

–Nada –contestaron a la misma vez.

–Nada no, va, ¡contad!

–¡¡Que no!!

Después de eso, se reanudó otra conversación, aunque algo más fríamente, continuaron hablando, después de todo, sólo se tenían a sí mismos, y no harían nada bueno si se ignoraban.

Poco a poco, empezaron a olvidar esa conversación y empezaron a hablar de otros temas. Por ejemplo, sobre las parejas, y entre ellas, había la de Elyon, que por fin se había declarado a Walter, y empezaron a salir juntos.

–¡Que valor que tuvo Elyon! ¡Pocas personas se atreven a declararse hoy en día, con lo tímida que es la gente! –exclamó Sachel dando una mirada significativa a Jewel que no comprendió.

–Ya, pero las chicas dais por sobreentendido que son los chicos que os gustan los que se os tienen que declarar. Y ya no nos motiva ir diciendo por ahí «Me gustas». Ya que decís que las mujeres sois tan buenas, ¡pues ala!

–No, pero eso era desde siempre. ¿Para qué vamos a cambiarlo? Es cierto que las mujeres somos más independientes, ¡pero aún así queremos que alguien nos proteja! Eso es lo bonito del amor, ¿verdad Jewel?

–Sí, el amor es a base del respeto, la confianza y el cariño. Claro que, con una buena dosis de sinceridad –dijo Jewel con una sonrisa.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijeron los tres a la vez.

–Lo difícil es encontrar a alguien –dijo Sachel mirando por la ventana echando un suspiro. Jewel captó la mirada que le echaba Javier furtivamente a Sachel, pero no se dio cuenta de que ella también era observada por Viktor.

Después de un rato, decidieron ir a estirar las piernas, eran casi las dos. Fueron al «buffet» y comieron, y luego decidieron dar otro paseo por las afueras de la escuela.

Fueron a pasear junto al lago, y a las cuatro se tumbaron bajo un gran árbol. Hacía mucho frío, pero se abrigaron bien con abrigos, bufandas y capas. El suelo estaba helado, y parecía que tal vez nevaría, pero estaban bien.

Como hacía frío, decidieron coger un poco de madera seca que había por allá, y las chicas retaron a los chicos por hacer fuego manualmente y sin varita.

Javier empezó dando golpes a las piedras chocándolas entre sí, pero las chispas no quemaban la madera. En cambio, Viktor optaba por dos palos de madera, pero tampoco les servía de mucho.

Las chicas empezaron a reírse de ellos, cuando oyeron una voz familiar.

–¡Eh chicos! ¿Por qué no venís a mi cabaña y me hacéis compañía? –se oyó una voz.

Allá estaba Hagrid, con un gran abrigo de piel encima y una sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos brillaban con júbilo. A su lado, estaba Hermione, también con un abrigo, una bufanda y una capa. Les saludó con la mano.

–¡Claro! –exclamaron los cuatro a coro.

Les siguieron hasta su cabaña. Entraron dentro rápidamente y Hermione empezó a preparar té.

–Chicos –dijo Hermione mirando a Viktor y a Javier– siento mucho lo de esta mañana, he estado muy cerrada con vosotros. ¿Me perdonáis? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad.

–¡No hay problema, profesora! –exclamó Viktor con una sonrisa. Javier asintió a modo de estar de acuerdo.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sachel que no podía evitar sentirse curiosa. Jewel escuchaba con atención.

–Pues que me pidieron para ir a desayunar con ellos pero en cambio me tuve que ir rápidamente a mi despacho –les contestó Hermione dándoles una taza de té a casa uno.

–Ah Hermione, ¡tú siempre tan maja con todos! –exclamó Hagrid contento. –¡Siempre has sido muy buena persona! Recuerdo la de veces en que te metiste en líos incalculables y cómo los resolvías de manera rápida y eficaz... –exclamó Hagrid con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione se ruborizó.

Empezaron más tranquilamente a hablar sobre cosas. Por ejemplo, de cómo les estaba yendo la navidad, cómo se sentían en la escuela siendo los _únicos_ de la escuela que fueran alumnos.

–Pues no está mal, ¡por lo menos somos cuatro! –dijo Sachel.

–Ya, hubiera sido bastante más pesado si hubiéramos sido solo nosotras dos, o con más gente, como... –empezó Jewel.

–Liviana Malfoy –completó Viktor.

Todos se rieron a carcajada limpia sobre esa interrupción tan divertida (¡pero tan cierto!).

Pasó un rato más. Hagrid les invitó a comer unas pasteles culinarios hechos por sí mismo, pero todos conocían bastante bien la comida del semi-gigante, (o si no, como en el caso de los chico, ya habían oído hablar). Antes de darse cuenta, ya eran las siete y media de la tarde.

¡El próximo día sería Navidad!


	15. El canto de Año Nuevo

–Capítulo 15–

_El canto de Año Nuevo_

Ya casi habían pasado diez días de las vacaciones. Aún no volvían los alumnos de sus casas, pero se habían resfriado varios profesores, y el director quiso volver a su casa, harto ya de su vida en el colegio (eso fue lo que les explicó Hermione).

Así que en la escuela, se quedaron solamente seis personas. La profesora Grenarg, Hagrid, Viktor, Javier, Jewel y Sachel.

Como eran solo cuatro personas, cerraron toda la zona de transición que accedía a la zona de Slytherin, pero a ellos les daba igual.

¡La escuela era suya!

El día de Navidad, los seis se encontraron con sus respectivos regalos.

En el caso de Hermione, ella había recibido un magnífico álbum de fotografías con imágenes que ella, orgullosamente enseñó. Allá, las chicas reconocieron al mismo chico que vieron que tenía en su escritorio, además de otro chico con el pelo negro, gafas y una extraña cicatriz en la cabeza, obviamente, debía tratarse de ese Harry Potter. También recibió golosinas, calcetines y un hermoso brazalete que le compraron Jewel y Sachel juntamente.

Hagrid recibió muchos dulces, libros sobre dragones, una bufanda tejida a mano (por Hermione), un caldero y unos guantes.

Viktor recibió por parte de Jewel una preciosa pulsera verde tejida a mano, un libro de magia de Javier, unos guantes de parte de Sachel, una enciclopedia de magia de parte de Hermione y unas botas de piel de dragón de parte de Hagrid.

Javier recibió el mismo libro que había comprado para Viktor (¡Qué casualidad! Seguro que era para pedirlo prestado al otro), una bufanda de parte de Sachel, unos dulces de Jewel, otra enciclopedia de parte de Hermione y unos guantes de trabajo (para la clase) de Hagrid.

Jewel recibió una pulsera de plata de Viktor, un gorro de invierno de Javier, unos guantes finos que abrigaban mucho de Sachel, un libro sobre «La Historia de Hogwards» de Hermione, y unos dulces caseros de Hagrid además de una capa gruesa.

Sachel recibió de parte de Javier un colgante de plata (¡Y ella sólo le compró una mísera bufanda! ¡Qué mal se sintió después!), unos calcetines regalados por Jewel, un cuaderno en blanco y un conjunto de lápices de parte de Viktor, Hermione le regaló un libro sobre «Las Cuatro Casas Originales de Hogwards», y de Hagrid unos dulces también y una capa muy parecida a la de Jewel.

Desde entonces, podrían haber parecido una gran familia, porque estaban siempre muy unidos, y siempre se les veía juntos. Esperaban que jamás acabaran esas vacaciones, que eran las mejores que habían pasado.

¡Toda la escuela por 6 personas!

Por la noche, Hagrid les abría el campo de Quiddich, y echaban algún partido (Hagrid no jugaba, apenas había una escoba que lo aguantase). Normalmente, era un chicos contra chicas, y Hermione sólo iba de árbitro, porqué no era muy buena a la hora de montar en escoba.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya era el último día del año. Decidieron celebrarlo en casa de Hagrid, un sitio pequeño, pero acogedor y no hacía frío. En cambio, el castillo era muy grande, y daba sensación de ser algo tétrica. Eran seis personas en una cabaña pequeña, pero estando juntos sabían que no les importaría.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de ellos, es que Viktor había tomado una importante decisión.

Se pasaron el último día del año jugando con las bolas de nieve (¡¡Estaba nevando!!) y lanzándoselas unos a otros. Casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaban enfrentados Jewel con Viktor contra Javier y Sachel. Hermione también participaba, pero rápidamente se escondía detrás de Hagrid que recibía todas las bolas de nieve.

A la hora de comer, fueron al castillo, y Hermione hizo aparecer un banquete en la cabaña de Hagrid para más tarde.

Por la tarde, decidieron juntarse en la cabaña del guardián de llaves para contar anécdotas y más tarde historias, entre ellas, de miedo.

Como era invierno, oscureció enseguida, y por eso las historias se hicieron cada vez más creíbles. En un principio, Sachel no dejaba ir el brazo de Jewel de lo asustada que estaba, y viceversa, pero casi sin darse cuenta, Sachel se agarró a Javier cuando éste la asustó en medio de una historia.

Cuando Hagrid les echó un susto, Jewel, por instinto, se echó en brazos de Viktor, asustada, pero lo que luego pasó, no lo supo ni ella. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya era la hora de cenar. Hermione hizo aparecer de golpe toda la comida. Hicieron el máximo hueco posible. Las chicas y Hermione se pusieron en la cama de Hagrid sentadas y los chicos en la mesa. Hagrid se sentó en una silla, y la comida era todo para picar. ¡Sería muy divertido!

Sin prisas y con calma, empezaron a comer con ansia. Rieron mucho rato sobre bromas, y más de una vez Sachel se quejó de que Jewel siempre le hiciera reír en los momentos menos oportunos para ella.

Poco a poco, la hora se acercaba.

–¡Ah! ¿Pero cómo vamos a saber la hora en que cambia el año? Los últimos años había un conjuro en el aire que marcaba un reloj y una orquestra suspendida en el aire... –empezó a decir Jewel.

–Ya, y esos conjuros los hacía yo –dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa. –Así que en este año, ¡no va a faltar!

Todos hicieron un coro de alegría.

–¡Ese conjuro es fantástico, Hermione! –le dijo Jewel.

–Sí, y ya casi es la hora –completó Javier mirando su reloj.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Las once y media...

–¡NO! –gritó de golpe Viktor. Todos les miraron confusos. Viktor se ruborizó de golpe, pero Javier luego soltó una risa– esto... tengo que subir a la Sala Común... ¡me olvidé de algo! –dijo con mucho nerviosismo.

–Vaya, ¿es importante? –preguntó Jewel confusa. Viktor asintió ruborizado.

–Ya te abro yo... –dijo Hermione levantándose.

–Esto...

–¡No! –exclamó de pronto Javier– Hermione, tú tienes que quedarte aquí, y Hagrid también...

Sachel miró a Jewel confusa.

–¿Vamos nosotras?

–¡¡NO!! ¡Sachel tú no puedes faltar!

Sachel lo miró cada vez más confusa.

«Cómo ese tío no se declare... ¡¡lo mataré!! ¡¡¡Me está haciendo pasar un ridículo...!!!!» pensó Javier también muy rojo. Viktor le dió una mirada agradecida.

–¿Te acompaño yo? –preguntó Jewel que estaba tan confusa como los demás. Viktor asintió.

Jewel se cubrió con una capa y salió fuera después de Viktor.

Dentro, todos miraban confusos a Javier, que se sentía incómodo.

«¿Y así se paga el ayudar a un amigo?» pensó sin mirarles.

–Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando? –preguntó Sachel por desgracia de Javier. Éste musitó que no pasaba absolutamente «Nada fuera de lo normal» y luego a Sachel se le iluminó la cara. –¡¡ES ESTUPENDO!

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Javier sorprendido.

–¿No es obvio? –no dijo más.

Mientras tanto, Jewel andaba con Viktor hacia la escuela a paso ligero, pues hacía mucho viento y frío. Viktor iba a su lado, pero estaba raro, no se comportaba de la manera habitual.

Subieron dentro con las llaves que les había dado Hermione (no servía el _Alohomora_, por desgracia) y entraron en la Sala Común.

Ella le preguntó qué era lo que buscaba, pero él le pedía que se sentara y que estuviera quieta, mientras buscaba en la habitación.

–Ya es casi la hora– musitó Jewel con nerviosismo, mirando el reloj mágico suspenso en el aire. Viktor la ignoró.

–Espérame, por favor –le rogó. Ella suspiró y le miró.

–¿Lo has encontrado?

–Sí...

–¿Vamos?

–No, espera, por favor...

–¿Eh?

–Tengo que decirte algo muy importante... de verdad.

No supo el porqué. ¿Qué le pasaba? Jewel empezó a notar el ardor en su cabeza y miró al lado. ¿Por qué el corazón le latía a mil por hora? ¿Por qué?

–Me gustas...


	16. La rebelión de Fawkes

–Capítulo 16–

_La Rebelión de Fawkes_

Jewel y Viktor eran oficialmente una pareja. Desde la declaración de Viktor, Jewel jamás se la había visto tan feliz e ilusionada con algo.

Las clases ya había empezado. Estaba todo el calma, y a Jewel nada podía hacerla enfadas, ni las burlas ni los insultos de Liviana Malfoy podían con ella. Era feliz, y tenía a Viktor.

–Jamás me he sentido así con un chico... –admitió Jewel a Sachel que la escuchaba en la Sala Común. Sachel estaba mirando el libro y de vez en cuando asentía y decía «ajá...ya, es verdad»

Aparecieron en la sala Viktor y Javier. Viktor fue hacia Jewel y le dio un beso en los labios. Sachel los ignoró. Javier miró al lado y les interrumpió.

–Estefanía quiere que bajemos, de aquí a tres semanas tenemos el segundo enfrentamiento contra Slytherin, y quiere que entrenemos ya.

Sachel cogió sus cosas, subió a su habitación, se cambió, cogió su escoba y bajó al campo sin decir nada a nadie.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Jewel algo preocupada.

Javier no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió tras coger sus propias ropas de Quiddich. Viktor le miraba confuso.

–Vamos... –dijo Viktor al fin levantándose junto a Jewel– no hagamos esperar a Estefanía. –ella le siguió.

El entrenamiento fue como todos los otros, muy duro e incansable, dado a la buena condición física de todos, menos de las dos chicas que habían estado una buena temporada sin hacer deporte (causado por las lesiones y las vacaciones de Navidad).

–¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Un poco más de ánimo! ¡Algo más de énfasis! –gritaba Estefanía atrapando por enésima vez la Snich en una hora y media.

–¡¡Cógela!! –gritó Jeanne pasando la Quaffle a Jewel que lo cogió y marcó gol a Thomas que fue pillado de improviso.

–¡¡Thomas!! ¡Más atento! –se lamentaba Estefanía– bien echo, ¡Jewel, sigue así! ¡Sachel, despierta, esto es un entrenamiento! –le gritó de improviso a la chica que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos– ¡Cuidado con la _bludger_! –exclamó de golpe.

–¿Eh? –preguntó Sachel volviendo a la realidad. Se giró y vio detrás suyo que iba directamente una pelota negra.

–¡ATENTA! –gritó Javier echando fuera la _bludger_ y salvando a Sachel de una caída de escoba.

–¡ALTO CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO! –gritó Estefanía tras pitar el silbato.

Todos bajaron de las escobas.

–Hoy era el primer entrenamiento después de tres semanas, y teníamos a dos cazadoras lesionadas (una de ellas ni podía montar en escoba) por lo que comprendo que el equipo esté un poco perezoso, pero ¡el partido es dentro de tres semanas! Si ganamos, ganamos la copa y una buena reputación.

»Jewel, concéntrate en el juego y no mires solamente a Viktor, ¡¡y Viktor!! ¡Eres un bateador! No puedes estar simplemente pendiente de Jewel, si no fuera por Javier, Sachel volvería estar lesionada, ¡y eso que estaba más lejos de ella que tú!

»Y Sachel, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Concéntrate! Hubieras podido esquivar esa _bludger_ con facilidad, y podrías haber marcado algún gol, ¡no es propio de ti estar tan dispersa!

»El próximo entrenamiento será el Jueves a las seis. _No faltéis_.

Y con eso, Estefanía se fue echando humos. Todos estaban de un humor bastante bajo, sobretodo Jewel, Viktor y Sachel.

Se ducharon en los vestuarios separados y luego volvieron los cuatro de siempre juntos.

–Lo siento Sachel, un poco más y te cae un buen golpe –dijo Viktor algo molesto, cogido de la mano de Jewel.

–Da igual –dijo ella con indiferencia.

Así estaban siempre. Cada vez era más la que se distanciaban Jewel y Sachel, y lo mismo pasaba con Javier y con Viktor, casi sin darse cuenta.

Hasta que llegó una noche de la última semana de Enero (¡faltaba una semana para el partido!) en que Jewel decidió que tenía que hablar con Sachel.

–Tenemos que hablar, Sachel –dijo seriamente por la tarde. Sachel la miró, ya no con indiferencia, pero como una compañera normal.

–Ah, vale –respondió– pero ¡se me olvidaba! Hermione me pidió que te dijera que debíamos ir a su despacho de aquí a quince minutos.

Jewel asintió. Como para ellas, Hermione era una hermana mayor más que una profesora, lo que le tenía que decir a Sachel, se lo podía decir delante de ella, como una mediadora.

Después del rato, Jewel ya le había dicho a Viktor que no podrían estudiar juntos y fue con Sachel a l despacho de Hermione.

–Hola.

Allá les esperaba Hermione. Estaba calmada, pero algo les decía que habían cosas importantes que tenía que decirles. Jewel deseó que Visto estuviera con ella. Por lo menos estaba Sachel, no estaba sola. En su hombro, descansaba Fawkes.

–¿Qué querías? –preguntó Sachel tras ponerse cómoda junto a Jewel. Hermione sonrió con algo de culpabilidad.

–Tengo que contaros algo importante..

Las chicas la escucharon con atención. Era cierto que era algo importante. Esa mima noche tendrían que dar otra escapada a la Torre Sur. Pero no había tiempo. Tenían que ir _ya_ si podían. Su profesor se moría. Y ella no les podía transmitir el mensaje, pues ella no lo conocía.

Así quedaron, en diez minutos, se verían allá mismo. No les podían decir nada a Viktor ni a Javier, pues tenía que ser algo rápido. Esa vez no se podrían parar por nada.

Corrieron a sus habitaciones. Viktor le preguntó dónde iba Jewel, pero no le contestaron (¡Qué mal le supo a Jewel!), Javier no dijo nada, pero justo después de que salieran, cogió la capa invisible, el mapa y las siguieron con el conjuro secreto.

Rápidamente, recorrieron el mismo camino que las otras dos veces. Esa vez, yendo hacia el Sur. Hacia la Torre de los Slytherin actuales. Tenían que ir con mucho cuidado. Eran las siete, por lo que aún había mucha gente por los alrededores.

Por fortuna, no pisaron a nadie, y (a pesar del horrible olor que hacía su Sala Común) subieron las escaleras (iguales que las suyas, sólo que invertidas horizontalmente) y llegaron a una puerta cerrada en la parte de arriba de todo.

El antiguo despacho del Director.

Hermione se adelantó, cogió el pomo de la puerta... cuando el grito de Fawkes la hizo retroceder asustada.


	17. Pánico acerca del secreto milenario

–Capítulo 17–

_Pánico acerca del Secreto Milenario_

El labio de Hermione temblaba ligeramente cuando de repente cayó de rodillas al suelo. Vencida. Las chicas la miraron, confusas y con miedo. ¿Por qué Fawkes había gritado de esa forma? ¿Por qué había decidido Hermione parar de repente y dar media vuelta?

Estaban de nuevo en su despacho. Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, y Sachel y Jewel intentaron calmarla, rogándole explicaciones, pero Hermione apenas las oía.

–Fui una estúpida... –decía– ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que...? ¡OH, DUMBLEDORE! ¡Perdona! ¡Siento haberte fallado! ¡Lo siento tanto, Ron! ¡Harry!

Balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, como esas. Ellas la miraban sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Estaban petrificadas.

–Cálmate, Hermione... ¿Por qué no...? ¿Por qué no nos lo explicas paso a paso? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Jewel con una voz suave, como para calmar a un niño pequeño.

–Ha-hagrid... por favor, buscad a Hagrid... –rogó, aún sin fuerzas para levantarse del suelo. Jewel se iba a levantar, pero Sachel se le adelantó, sin cruzarse apenas una mirada de las que siempre hacían, como para esperar el consentimiento de la otra.

Sachel corrió hacia fuera, y vio a Viktor y a Javier muy cerca (como estaba con prisas, ni se le ocurrió el hecho de que en realidad estaban espiando)

–¡Por favor! ¡Buscad a Hagrid! –les pidió– ¡No hay tiempo para las explicaciones...! ¡Por favor, Javier!

Viktor y Javier, que habían quedado estupefactos por todo lo que estaban oyendo y todas las cosas sin sentido, tardaron unos instantes en reaccionar. Pero cuando Sachel dijo su nombre, Javier fue el primero en ir a la cabaña.

Sachel les miró, preocupada y volvió a entrar en el despacho, con prisas y muchos nervios.

Allá estaban Hermione sentada en su silla, con las manos en la frente como si se fuera a desmayar, y a Jewel a su lado, preocupada.

–Van a por él... –fue lo único que consiguió decir ella.

Hermione jadeaba, y ellas no sabían porqué, ¿era del nerviosismo? ¿De qué hablaba ella? ¿Qué pintaba Dumbledore en eso?

Súbitamente, se abrió la puerta y pasó Hagrid, con prisas, con la cara igual de pálida que su profesora y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla.

–¡¡Debí haberte echo caso!! –gimió Hermione entre sus brazos. Jewel y Sachel se apartaron, sin saber qué decir. Sin saber qué pintaban allá. Pero ellas habían estado presentes... aunque no sabían de qué. –¡¡Son muy niñas!! ¡¡Debí apresurarme!! ¡No había tiempo y lo tomé con calma!

Hagrid miró a las chicas, que estaban bastante asustadas. En la puerta, sin entrar, estaban los dos que le habían llamado. Jewel fue hacia Viktor, confusa.

Sachel estaba asustada. Pero algo la hizo sentirse más segura, Javier le daba la mano para tranquilizarla, y ella se sentía más acompañada. Se había estado sintiendo sola durante ya mucho tiempo, pero ese contacto con Javier la hizo despertar.

–Simplemente cometiste el mismo error que el mismo Albus Dumbledore... tenías miedo de que fuera demasiado para ellas de golpe, así que esperaste... no hiciste nada malo, querida Hermione..., ¡Ron me mataría si te viera llorar así!

Hermione poco a poco dejaba de sollozar. Y miró a sus alumnos, que estaban nerviosos, sin saber qué decir. Ella miró abajo, como si estuviera avergonzada, y con la voz más aguda de lo normal y temblorosa, les dijo:

–Lo siento... me he comportado como una niña. Lo siento... de verdad.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

–¿Pero Hermione...? –empezó Sachel que, aún presa de la situación, no podía evitarlo –¿...qué pasa?

Todos la miraron, y ella se sintió incómoda, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

Hagrid se aclaró la garganta.

–Si no te importa, Hermione, yo contaré el principio de la historia... aunque, ¡vosotros dos! –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados levantando del suelo a Javier y a Viktor que estaban sorprendidos aún– esto no os concierne.

–¡¡Jewel es mi novia!! ¡¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo!! –se quejó Viktor. Javier no dijo nada, mirando a su amigo como si fuera un bicho raro.

–¡No! ¡Os veríais involucrados en un gran lío! ¡No es lo que necesitamos! Ya es bastante tener que cuidar de estas dos curiosas –dijo señalando a Jewel y a Sachel que no pudieron evitar reír– para que encima os involucréis.

–Nos preocupamos por ellas –dijo Javier más serio de lo que jamás les hubieran visto sus amigos– y si pasa algo serio que las involucre, aún en lo más pequeño las queremos ayudar –dijo tajantemente.

Hagrid les dejó ir. Serio. Y miró a Hermione, que asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa a causa de ese arrebato de Javier.

–Chicos... todo esto es confidencial, no lo puede saber _nadie_ aparte de vosotros. _Nadie_. Es un asunto muy serio. Sinceramente, es algo ilegal, por lo tanto, si nos pillaran, nos podrían caer unos cuentos miles de años en Azkaban. O si no, directamente, torturados con la silla eléctrica o algo peor. Y no, no estoy exagerando –ellos estaban seguros que no exageraba. Tenía la mirada más seria, pero más cansada de la que le habían visto jamás– ¿lo prometéis?

–Lo prometemos.

–Debería empezar contándoos la historia de Hogwards como el encuentro de los cuatro magos... pero esa historia ya la conocéis de mucho tiempo. Aunque hay una gran parte de la historia de Hogwards que ha estado oculta para todos sus alumnos durante varios años, y esa parte es la que os tenemos que contar, la más decisiva y la causa de este gran alboroto.


	18. Hogwards, de Magia y Hechicería

–Capítulo 18–

_Hogwards, de Magia y Hechicería_

»Hace más de 50 años, cuando en Hogwards el director era un tal Dippet, (y Hagrid estaba en la escuela como alumno de segundo curso) estaba un alumno brillante, Tomas Marvolo Riddle, de quinto curso. Un chico excelente, estudiante modelo. Pero con intenciones malvadas...

»Ese chico, estaba lleno de furia, ira y odio, sobretodo a los _muggles_, como su padre, que abandonó a la suerte a su madre con él de muy niño. Y empezó a convertirse en el mago más atroz que jamás hubiera existido. **Lord Voldemort**.

»Cuando Dippet dejó su puesto, se lo pasó al profesor de Transformaciones, un genio y bonachón, llamado Albus Dumbledore. El _único_ hombre sobre la faz de la tierra al que Lord Voldemort temía con toda su alma. Lo temía, y por eso mismo, lo odiaba.

»Cuándo reinó el poder de la maldad, Hogwards era el único sitio seguro de toda la faz de la tierra. Allá, los estudiantes convivían, y sus padres no tenían porqué temer que nada malo les pasase, después de todo, Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso de _toda_ la historia de la humanidad.

»Pero no en todos los sitios pasaba igual. Tú mejor amigo podía ser un aliado o un espía de Lord Voldemort, o simplemente ser manipulado por la maldición _Imperios_. Cualquiera te podría traicionar en esa época... cualquiera podría ser la persona que te asesinase.

»Aunque en la escuela, había un grupo de amigos de cuatro chicos. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Los dos primeros eran mejores amigos, los primeros en todo, en deporte, en todo tipo de actividades, prácticamente se salían.

»Y cuando James se casó con Lily Evans, eran perseguidos por Lord Voldemort a causa de una profecía que murmuró Sybil Trelawney delante de los oídos de Dumbledore. Allá mismo, estaba un espía, que le comunicó todo a su amo, y desde entonces supieron que el único enemigo de Lord Voldemort sería el hijo de James y Lily. Es decir, Harry.

»James y Lily fueron asesinados, pero el hechizo que lanzó Lord Voldemort contra Harry le rebotó, y lo privó de vida, aún dejándole solo sin cuerpo, pero por eso mismo, seguía con vida.

»Hermione conoció a Harry, junto con Ron y la familia Weasley. Fueron a la escuela, donde Harry era toda una celebridad, aunque su vida no siempre fue fácil. La verdad era que Draco Malfoy, era su peor enemigo, aparte de Voldemort.

»En cuarto curso para ellos, Lord Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo al encontrar a un traidor del grupo de los amigos de James Potter. Harry se enfrentó a él y salió victorioso, en quinto curso se volvió a enfrentar cara a cara y mataron a su padrino, su única familia delante de él. Fue entonces que Dumbledore le reveló todo a Harry.

»En Séptimo curso, todo el mundo volvía a entrar en caos. Hermione había quedado embarazada de Ron, y Harry había concebido el amor con la hermana de Ron, que se llamaba Ginny. Lord Voldemort asesinó a toda la familia Weasley, y sólo se pudieron salvar el mismo Ron y la hija pequeña de Ginny y de Harry.

»Harry, desesperado por venganza, se enfrentó por última vez en su vida contra Lord Voldemort, junto con Dumbledore, que siempre le había apoyado en sus momentos más difíciles para él. Pero desgraciadamente, perdieron la vida.

»Los demás profesores, amigos y familiares de Harry se enfrentaron a Voldemort también, en busca de venganza, pero todos murieron, no sobrevivió nadie... excepto Hagrid y Hermione.

»Ron había pedido a Hagrid que cuidara de Hermione y de su hija recién nacida si a él le pasaba algo, y así hizo él en todo momento. Mientras Ron se separaba de Hermione para ir con sus amigos a una batalla perdida a causa del destino, apareció uno de sus enemigos y seguidores de su enemigo.

»Ron se plantó delante de Hermione y mientras ella escapaba (¡No tenía otra opción! ¡Debía salvar a su bebé!) Ron hacía todo lo posible por distraer a su oponente. Aunque fue atacado por detrás por el mismo Voldemort, que buscaba al bebé de Hermione con miedo a que otra profecía se repitiera, de la misma manera que buscaba al bebé de Harry y Ginny.

»Ron incluso se enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo, con resultados de horribles magulladuras y heridas profundas y mortales. Nunca le enseñaron el cuerpo a Hermione, ya que había quedado prácticamente destrozado.

»Ella huyó a casa de sus padres, donde aguardaba al bebé de sus mejores amigos, inconsciente de la muerte de sus padres, y huyó con los pequeños en un bulto entre brazos, y se cambió en nombre ilegalmente.

»Para que Lord Voldemort no matara a las pequeñas criaturas, ella hizo un conjuro que casi le costó la vida, pero su apoyo a vivir y la ayuda incesante de Hagrid la hicieron continuar. Mató el cuerpo de los pequeños conservando sólo el alma, y lo pasó a la gestación de otros bebés, lejos de donde vivía, pero donde se pudiera asegurar que vería cuando entrara en la escuela para enseñarlas.

»¿Cómo las reconocería? Pues coincidirían con aspectos frágiles de sus padres. La hija de Harry y la hija de Ginny tendría el pelo fino de ella y el color negro del padre. El color de los ojos sería el avellana intenso de su madre y la forma de Harry. Estaría muy bien dotada para jugar al Quiddich y cualquier otra actividad. Tendría mucho poder mágico, y nacería el mismo mes. En Enero.

»Su hija tendría la forma de ojos de su abuelo, un verde que de pequeña adoraba y el color castaño de ella, pero la sagacidad y enfado de su padre. Tendía el pelo fino como él y sería igual de impaciente. Nacería en Junio. Crecería justo como hubieran crecido ellos en diferentes situaciones, juntas, y siempre amigas.

»Lord Voldemort se enteró de ese conjuro por una profecía, pero demasiado tarde. Sólo tendría que esperar, y así hizo. Quería verlas crecer, a las chicas que le plantarían cara, y la edad perfecta serían los quince años, ni muy poderosas, pero en absoluto débiles.

»Supo quienes eran el momento en que nacieron. Esa fuerza se notó por un extenso radio del planeta, pero sólo él era capaz de percibirla. Él, y la madre y familiar.

»Los profesores que había matado Voldemort, buscaban venganza, y a causa de la tercera profecía verdadera de Sybil Trelawney supieron lo que pasaría en lo cierto, y decidieron dejar cada uno de ellos su recuerdo en él, y la comunicación sólo se haría cargo con las personas con la auténtica sangre noble de Griffindor, así que Voldemort jamás se dio cuenta.

»Pero desgraciadamente, Voldemort se dio cuenta de esto, e iría matando de uno en uno a los recuerdos, que tendrían un importante papel en la historia, que ya se había borrado.


	19. Quiddich II

–Capítulo 19–

_Quiddich II_

La noche del partido, ninguno de los cuatro jugadores pudieron dormir. Estaban en un estado de «shock» que les había provocado toda esa larga explicación del pasado de Hermione. Sabían que debían dormir, pues era el día siguiente en que había el importante partido (¡¡muy importante!!) y si no conseguían descansar y centrar la mente en el partido...

El día amaneció antes de darse cuenta. Era un día soleado para ser invierno, pero supusieron que los profesores tendrían algo que ver. Apenas los cuatro habían dormido más de tres horas, y estaban muy cansados.

Fueron al gran comedor, donde Estefanía les hizo comer rápidamente comida que fuera ligera, y los machacó para darse prisa al campo de Quiddich y en los vestidores. Allá, en un momento se cambiaron y cogieron sus escobas.

–¿Qué os pasa? ¡Despertad! ¿Habéis dormido? Simplemente, parece que no –les dijo Estefanía a Jewel, Sachel, Viktor y Javier. Ellos no contestaron. –¡Este partido lo debemos ganar! ¡Buscaré la Snich y ganaremos rápidamente, pero las cazadoras atentas a la Quaffle a la hora de disparar y conseguir más puntos de más!

–Eh, Estefanía, no te obsesiones ahora, ¿eh? Qué tú serás muy buena con la Snich, pero aquí los hay que tenemos problemas a la hora de parar la Quaffle si te la lanzan unos bestias –dijo Thomas molesto.

–Es verdad, les vi entrenar el otro día, y sinceramente, se han vuelto extraordinariamente bestias. No se paran en nada... Jonson, de segundo Doringriff pasaban por su entrenamiento con una amiga y ¡acabó con una mandíbula rota! Mao Teng tuvo que usar magia de lo grave que era.

–Vaya... –exclamó Sachel sorprendida– esta vez atento con los _bludgers_, ¿en chicos? –Jewel se rió.

–Sí, sí –dijeron ellos bostezando.

–Ah, ¡Hagrid! –exclamó Jeanne con una sonrisa. En el vestuario entró Hagrid (casi a gatas) con una sonrisa algo culpable.

–Lo siento –murmuró a los del equipo– pero traigo algo para Javier, Viktor, Jewel y Sachel de parte de la profesora Grenarg –le dijo entregándoles una pequeña cantimplora y una nota.

Viktor lo cogió y leyó en voz baja para los cuatro.

«He visto lo cansados que parecíais esta mañana. ¿Acaso no habéis dormido? Siento mucho todo lo de ayer. Os he hecho una pequeña poción (no Javier, esta **si** que tiene buen gusto) para que os mantengáis despiertos. ¡¡Muy buena suerte, campeones!! Hermione»

Ellos se sonrieron entre sí, y dieron un sorbo cada uno a la cantimplora. Sabía bien, como a zumo de fresa, y enseguida notaron los efectos.

–¡¡Todos al campo!! ¡Empieza el partido!

Salieron a la pista. Como la última vez, Hal'Connor lo controlaba todo (especialmente miraba detenidamente las ropas de las jugadoras) y siempre había ese público abrumador.

Se pusieron en filas en silencio mientras Estefanía apretaba la mano con el capitán del equipo contrario (es decir, Darefolker, el otro buscador).

El pitido les indicó el comienzo del partido. Todos volaron a la misma altura y velocidad, y se pusieron en sus puestos. Estefanía rápidamente ascendió a lo alto y observó la pista. Thomas se plantó en las porterías, y Javier y Viktor se cuidaban de las _bludgers_.

Jewel cogió la Quaffle la primera, y se la pasó de inmediato a Jeanne, que la cogió a la primera, fue volando a toda velocidad donde Malfoy la esperaba, cuando Jason (un cazador de Slytherin) se abalanzó a ella, haciendo que dejara caer la pelota.

Sachel cogió la Quaffle y avanzó hacia Malfoy, vio que Jewel estaba a su lado, y le pasó la bola esquivando, por pocos centímetros, el ataque directo de O'Keefee (otro cazador). Jewel se la volvió a pasar cuando vio que Robins (el tercer cazador) le bloqueaba, y Sachel marcó.

Malfoy, que no pudo parar el gol, le hizo una seña a McGuire con frustración y éste lanzó una _bludger_ directa hacia Sachel, que no vio esas intenciones, pero Javier se plantó delante y le reenvió la pelota negra.

Sachel le dio las gracias alejándose de la pista, y persiguiendo a los cazadores de Slytherin que iban rápidamente hacia sus porterías. Jewel y Jeanne les bloqueaba, pero Jason tiró la Quaffle, aunque Thomas paró el gol afortunadamente (¡era un disparo muy fuerte!).

Esa vez, el equipo no tuvo la suerte que en la otra, la Snich no persiguió a ningún jugador de Doringriff, sino más bien daba vueltas por el campo. Estefanía se paseaba mirando atentamente cada detalle. Darefolker miraba con atención a Estefanía, pues él no tenía tan buena vista.

De repente, el rostro de Estefanía se encendió con una gran sonrisa, y tuvo que contenerse de la emoción. Fue como casualmente hacia Thomas, haciéndole una señal con la mano que él vio pero no supo interpretar. Ella le indicó que callara con la mano.

Fue hacia él y le susurró algo al oído, y se miraron con una sonrisa. Darefolker, que los observaba, pensaba que hablaban de citas y eso (pues todos el mundo sabían que eran una pareja muy estable).

Todos los de Doringriff les miraban de reojo concentrados en el partido, las cazadoras habían marcado otros dos goles (la verdad era que Malfoy era una pésima guardián, pero ella tenía enchufe al ser sobrina del director y ser tan guapa, pero era el único sitio que estaba libre en el equipo).

Sachel dejó ir la Quaffle de la sorpresa cuando vio como Darefolker se abalanzaba hacia el público estirando la mano mientras Estefanía besaba a Thomas.

Sonó el silbato.

Los de Doringriff casi se desmayaron cuando se acabó el partido... pero por su sorpresa... ¡habían ganado!

Lo que pasó era que Darefolker, que no tenía buena vista, confundió algo dorado entre el público (que resultó ser un pendiente de los grandes de oro) y que Estefanía había ido hacia Thomas sigilosamente cuando vio que a su alrededor volaba la Snich. Le besó para distraer el público y coger la pelota dorada y con ellos, finalizar y ganar el partido.


	20. El secreto de la Torre Norte

–Capítulo 20–

_El secreto de la Torre Norte_

Los días pasaron cada vez más lentos. Se atrevían a pensar los alumnos que tal vez era obra de los profesores, para dar más materia, más exámenes y dar una buena media (sobretodo si eras alumnos de Slytherin).

Como eran épocas de exámenes, apenas tenían tiempo para respirar. Hubieran ido todos gustosamente a estudiar con Hermione o con Hagrid, pero ellos también estaban ocupados con los exámenes que tenían que preparar, por lo que cada vez más iban a su cuenta, apenas con tiempo para respirar.

Se pasaban horas en la biblioteca o en su Sala Común, horas y horas, noches en vela..., pero era tanta la tensión y los nervios, que apenas se podían concentrar y se les veía a todos muy cansados. Pamela era la única a la que los estudios no parecían preocuparle mucho, pues era una alumna excelente en todo.

Elyon llevaba muy mal los estudios, y siempre estaba deprimida por no poder pasar tiempo con Walter, aunque se ponía a estudiar muy en serio con sus amigas.

Jewel, de los cuatro de su grupo de amigas era la que más estaba organizada y la que menos esfuerzo le suponía aprender toda la materia nueva, por lo que ayudaba mucho a sus compañeros, que a veces parecían desesperados.

Los exámenes empezaron la segunda semana de febrero, después del mismo partido. Ningún profesor fue bueno con ellos, les hacían trabajar muy duro, ya que quinto año era un año decisivo, ya que de allá sacaban las calificaciones de los exámenes básicos de su futura vida profesional.

Estudiando sin parar, todos los alumnos aprobaron todas las asignaturas, con mejores o peores notas. Y pronto no fueron solo cuatro los que pasaban la noche en vela, habían momentos en que más de la mitad del curso de la casa se aguantaba despierta.

En uno de los pocos momentos libres de Hermione, le pidieron la fórmula de la poción mágica que usó y que les dio en el partido, pero ella se negó a dársela.

–Lo siento, son las normas de la escuela, y por mucho que quiera, no me las puedo saltar. Simplemente os puedo dejar con un "estudiad mucho", de verdad chicos, lo siento –dijo antes de desaparecer corriendo por el pasillo. Ellos la miraron con tristeza, pero ¡no había tiempo que perder! ¡Tenían que estudiar!

Estaban ya muy hartos de tanto libro, pero los exámenes eran tan vitales, que aunque Sachel hubiera tenido fiebre a causa de un resfriado y por estudiar sin parar, o aunque Jewel empezaba a sentir náuseas a la hora de comer, simplemente no podían parar.

Después de diez días de exámenes seguidos, tras acabar el último (SEM), Hagrid llamó la atención a las dos chicas. Ellas le miraron, confusas y sobretodo cansadas. Notaban como si fueran a desfallecer, pero le escucharon.

–Chicas, ya que han acabado los exámenes, mañana por la tarde iréis con Hermione en secreto (¡nada de decir nada a Viktor!, ¿eh, Jewel?) a la Torre Norte. Id a su despacho ¡Recordadlo!

Las chicas subieron a la Sala Común y se tumbaron en uno de los sillones. Los chicos estaban en sus habitaciones, durmiendo largo y tendido.

Era una suerte para todos que el día siguiente de las semanas de examen fueran día libre, ya que incluso los profesores admitían que era mucha faena, aunque lo decían más por ellos que por sus alumnos. Pamela también estaba relajada, era obvio que sus resultados iban a ser muy buenos.

Esa noche, todos los alumnos durmieron una media de catorce horas seguidas. Estaban demasiado cansados, y a la mañana simplemente hacían en vago, y evitaban pasar por la biblioteca.

Por la tarde, después de comer (apenas tenían apetito... ¡eso era demasiado!) ellas se excusaron ante los chicos que estaban muy cansados y apenas les hacían caso (¡Viktor debía estar echo polvo! ¿Cómo si no iba a ignorar a su novia?) y fueron hacía el despacho de la profesora.

Hermione tenía la cara muy pálida a causa del sueño, y a su lado había una taza de café solo humeante.

–Hola chicas. Sé que estáis muy cansadas, por lo que he ido sola a la Torre Norte, y he encontrado algo que os servirá de interés. Ya me lo he leído, leedlo cuanto antes, pero tomaos vuestro tiempo.

Las chicas cogieron lo que Hermione las entregaba. Era un cuaderno rosa, con bordes cosidos de color rojo y alguna piedra enganchada, era obvio que habían más y que se habían perdido, pues habían algún hueco en que faltaba algo pequeño, del mismo tamaño que esos rubíes.

Sin prisas, volvieron a subir en su dormitorio (por suerte no había nadie aún) y se tumbaron en la cama de Sachel. Leyeron la primera página del diario (era obvio que era uno) y ponía:

«Propiedad de Sybil Trelawney»

–¿Ella no era...?

–¿...la adivina?


	21. El diario sin abrir

–Capítulo 21–

_El diario sin abrir_

Era mucha la curiosidad que sentían por leer ese diario, y eran las cinco de la tarde, pero estaban tan cansadas y tenían tantas ganas de descansar, que decidieron dejarlo para otro día. Tras guardarlo debajo de la almohada de Sachel, bajaron abajo donde se encontraron con Viktor y con Javier.

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? –preguntó Sachel sentándose delante suyo bostezando.

–Pues tenemos buenas noticias –dijo Javier casualmente. Jewel se sentó junto a Viktor y se apoyó en él.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. Hagrid nos ha preparado en secreto una de esas pociones que hacen que despiertes… ¿Cómo se llamaban, Viktor? –Viktor le ignoraba, por lo que continuó hablando– Toma un poco –le dijo pasándole una pequeña cantimplora.

–¡Gracias! –Sachel le sonrió y cogió la botella. Bebió solo un trago –¡Ah! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó Javier. Le pasó la botella a Jewel– ¡Eh! ¡Vamos! Jewel…

Ella se incorporó y se desperezó, tomó un trago de la botella y enseguida se sintió más despierta. Viktor la abrazó y se sonrieron. Sachel y Javier se miraron desesperados.

–Oye, ¿habéis subido a ver a Hermione? Hagrid nos dijo cuando nos dio esto que no podíamos subir, que estaba haciendo algo importante, pero estaba con vosotras, ¿verdad? –preguntó Javier con suspicacia.

Sachel y Jewel se miraron, ¿qué les dirían? No les podían mentir, y después de todo, ellos ya estaban metidos en ese lío, conocían todo sobre la historia de Hermione.

Dudaban. Se miraron entre sí, confusas y indecisas. ¿Se lo explicaban?

–¿Recordáis la profesora adivina… Trelawney? –preguntó Jewel al fin. Ellos dos asintieron.

–Hermione nos ha dado su diario. Aún no lo hemos abierto, porqué estamos muy cansadas. ¿Lo abrimos el sábado? –preguntó Sachel–Hoy estamos a Jueves, por lo que es mañana y punto. Además, hoy no podría concentrarme, estoy echa un lío.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y quedaron en que el sábado sería el mejor día, aunque acordaron que lo leerían en un cuarto abandonado por la mañana, y que por si surgía algo, que pudieran hablar con Hermione o con Hagrid.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que hubiesen querido, ya que era un día de fiesta muy bueno, y como hacía sol, fueron a pasear un rato como en las navidades, pero enseguida volvieron a sus habitaciones esperando el día de la mañana.

La mañana también llegó antes de lo que hubieran deseado, pronto, se levantaron bostezando, y se cambiaron con prisas, se arreglaron y fueron en el Gran Comedor donde los dos chicos las esperaban como cada mañana.

–Que Viktor espere a Jewel lo entiendo, ¿pero cómo es que vais los cuatro? ¿Tú estás saliendo con Javier, Sachel? –preguntó Pamela una mañana. Sachel casi se tropieza con su propia cama.

–¡¿COMO!? –preguntó con la cara muy acalorada. Todas sus amigos rieron –¡NO! ¡Es solo un amigo! Simplemente vamos juntos…porqué somos una peña.

–Pues yo echo de menos estar con vosotras, chicas, me dejáis mucho de lado –dijo Elyon a baja voz. Jewel y Sachel la miraron, sorprendidas, y una mueca de culpabilidad pasó por su rostro. Se miraron entre ellas, como si esperaran que la otra dijera algo antes que ellas.

Sachel fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

–Lo siento…tienes razón. Lo siento mucho… ¿quieres que salgamos a pasear un día de estos por la tarde? De verdad, no se qué nos ha pasado…

Elyon asintió, más feliz.

–Mejor aún, ¿Qué tal si un día de estos vamos todas a dar un paseo por Hogsmade? Después de todo, hacen excursiones cada semana, y ahora que lo pienso, no hemos ido a ninguna este curso… –dijo Jewel de pronto mirando a Sachel, que también se dio cuenta.

–¡Es verdad!

–¡Pues decidido! ¿Vamos mañana?

Sachel iba a aceptar y decir que sí…

–No, no podemos, ¡lo siento! Habíamos quedado en que veríamos a esos dos para ir a la biblioteca…¿Vamos el Domingo?

Las chicas se quedaron algo defraudadas, y ellas se sintieron muy mal (¡Pero no era culpa suya!, ¿verdad?) pero quedaron para verse domingo y de verdad se lo iban a pasar bien. ¡Estaban impacientes!

Como esperaban, los dos chicos las esperaban, Jewel se fue junto con Viktor cogida de la mano y Sachel charlaba alegremente con Javier. Bajaron y empezaron a desayunar con todos sus compañeros.

Sonó la campana, se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivas clases. Las únicas clases que compartían eran los entrenamientos de Quiddich, ya que ellas era de un curso menor.

El día se pasó muy lentamente, pero como todo, llegó a su fin. Tras la cena y al despedirse, acordaron que se encontrarían en la mañana y ellas se encargarían de traer el diario.


	22. De compras en la alegre Hogsmade

–Capítulo 22–

_De compras en la alegre Hogsmade_

Jewel contó a Viktor que no se podrían ver el Domingo, porqué habían quedado para ir con sus amigas por Hogsmade, y todos pensaron que sería bueno para ellas dejar de pensar en ello y no tener que mencionarlo.

En esas reunión "Sólo chicas" estaban Elyon, Yenny, Pamela, Esther, Karla, Jewel y Sachel.

El Domingo, todas ellas se habían arreglado mucho para poder al fin salir juntas.

Pamela llevaba pantalones beige ajustados, un jersey de lana azul y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

Karla, la hermana de Pamela, se había echo dos trenzas y llevaba un vertido verde muy bonito y perfecto para esa época del año tan frío.

Yenny llevaba unas botas con tacón y unos pantalones negros acampanados, llevaba también una cazadora de cuero negro.

Su hermana, Esther, iba muy sencilla, con tejanos y un jersey liso y el pelo en una cola de caballo.

Elyon iba muy guapa, se había puesto una falda tejana larga y unas botas negras, un top muy bonito y el pelo rizado sujeto sencillamente.

Jewel se había puesto una falda que le compró su madre, unas botas marrones, un jersey blanco y el pelo en una trenza.

Sachel se había puesto sus tejanos preferidos acampanados, una camisa con una capucha negra y el pelo medio-recogido por detrás.

Salieron de sus habitaciones, y allá pasaban «casualmente» Viktor y Javier.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Sachel esperando que ni Hermione ni Hagrid les hubiera llamo. Jewel pensaba igual.

–Viktor insistió en que… –empezó Javier indiferentemente. Viktor le dio un puntapié nada disimulado– ¡Idiota! ¡Es la verdad!

–Claro, Jewel nunca se había arreglado así para veros a vosotros –rió Sachel. Agarró del brazo a Pamela– ¡Nos vamos! Si preguntan, ¡decidles que lo estamos pasando en grande con nuestras amigas!

Se marcharon. Lo que no supieron es que ellos planeaban en seguirlas…

Ellas, en cambio, ya habían salido y se montaron en el autobús.

–¿Cuánto tardaba el bus de un lugar a otro? –preguntó Jewel (no era de extrañar que lo hubiera olvidado).

–Media hora, más o menos. ¡Qué lástima que quitaran la ley! –exclamó Pamela– ¡Estúpidos Slytherin!

Ella hablaba de otra ley de las muchas e inacabables normas que sólo perjudicaban si eras Doringriff: «Cualquier alumno de Doringriff no puede aparecer en Hogsmade ni con el permiso de un tutor. Cualquiera que infrinja la norma, será severamente castigado.»

Todas asintieron.

Fue un viaje muy agradable y hablaron de muchas cosas, no se percataron de dos sospechosas personas con capucha que las miraba fijamente.

Hogsmade era una de las pocas ciudades en todo el mundo que valía la pena visitar. Era la única cuidad sólo–magos (o brujas) de toda Inglaterra y era muy bonita.

Jewel y Sachel oían con tristeza las detalladas descripciones de la ciudad en Navidades (luces, Papás–Noel, fuegos artificiales, etc.) y lamentaron no haber comentado nada a Hermione cuando eran vacaciones.

Se lo pasaron muy bien, casi habían olvidado lo que era estar sólo chicas, hablar de las cosas que les preocupaban sin miedo a "que dirán los demás".

Fueron por todas las tiendas de ropa (Pamela y Sachel fueron las únicas que no se probaron nada entre vestidores), las tiendas de magia y pequeños detalles, o librerías de magia (Pamela, Jewel y Sachel fueron las únicas que de verdad lo disfrutaron).

Al final, cuando casi eran las 7 de la tarde y casi la hora de volver, ellas salían de una bonita cafetería, estaban muy contentas y lo habían pasado en grande.

–¡Esto ha sido estupendo! ¡Gracias chicas! –exclamó Sachel radiante de felicidad. Jewel asintió, había estado hablando sobre chicos con Elyon (eran las únicas del grupo, junto con Pamela y Yenny que tenían novio).

–Sí, me siento mal por no haber salido con vosotras antes y más a menudo… –empezó Jewel.

–¡Tranquila! Lo importante es que lo hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad?

–Sí –esto lo dijeron Karla y Esther a la vez.

Jewel se paró de golpe y las demás la miraron. Ella miraba al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

–Nos ha estado espiando… y encima… ¡ha perdido la pulsera! –dijo con ira en la voz mientras alzaba la pulsera verde que había estado en el suelo tejida a mano por ella misma. Las demás estaban sin habla.

–Seguro que ha pasado por aquí y lo ha perdido. ¡Debe estar como loco buscándolo! –dijo Elyon quitado de la boca las mismas palabras que iba a pronunciar Sachel.

–Cretino… ¡me ha estado espiando!

–Y seguro que Javier estaba con él…


	23. Las misteriosas desapariciones

–Capítulo 23–

_Las misteriosas desapariciones_

Nadie arrebató el mal humor de Jewel, así que optaron por dejarla tranquila, aunque la miraban de vez en cuando. Preocupadas. Sachel estaba inquieta. ¿Las estaban siguiendo? La respuesta podía marcar que "sí" con extrema facilidad…

Llegaron al castillo a la hora de cenar, se cambiaron, y cada una fue a su lado. El día siguiente era Lunes, y había clase de nuevo. El próximo Sábado era San Valentín, y Jewel no sabía qué regalarle a Viktor.

Después de cenar, se despidieron, subieron cada una a su habitación, y se tumbaron cada una en sus respectivas camas, cansadas de tanto ajetreo.

Jewel se mantuvo despierta durante muchas horas.

Al día siguiente, Jewel se despertó muy dormida, y tuvo que beber otra vez esa fantástica poción.

Ese día no estaba tan enfadada o deprimida, estaba bien. El día se veía bueno, hacía sol, no habían exámenes… y tendría tiempo de sobras para hablar con Viktor.

Cuando después de bajar no vieron ni a Viktor ni a Javier se extrañaron.

«No veo el porqué Viktor tenga que estar enfadado conmigo, pues, después de todo, no hice nada malo ayer… ¿pero qué es, entonces?»

Los chicos de sexto entre sí estaban algo alborotados, pero no pudieron preguntarles nada, pues enseguida tenían clase de Vs con su detestado profesora de voz monótona, Chao Teng.

Durante la hora de comer tampoco les vieron y harta de la intriga, Jewel fue a la enfermería, preguntando por Viktor… pero tampoco estaba allá.

Al final de la penúltima clase (CTE), Hermione las llevó aparte. Tenía un rostro muy serio.

–Chicas, no habréis visto ni a Viktor ni a Javier hoy, ¿verdad?

Ellas negaron con la cabeza, intrigadas y le explicaron todo sobre lo que pasó ayer, y cómo encontraron la pulsera de Viktor, pero que no sabían nada de él. ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Los de sexto estaban extrañados porqué no habían aparecido desde ayer por la tarde, en el mismo bus que ellas hacia Hogsmade, encapuchados.

Hagrid había estado gran parte del día buscándolos por todos lugares (por eso se habían suspendido las clases de SEM de ese día) y no había ni rastro de ellos… (no estaban alrededor de la escuela, ya que el mapa merodeador no les mostraba nada, y no creyeron que hubieran usado el conjuro que usaron cuando fueron a ver al Profesor Flitwick).

Se habían esfumado…

–Viktor… –murmuró Jewel.

Les prometieron informales de cualquier novedad. Era obvio que Hermione estaba muy preocupada.

¿Por qué de repente...?

¿Una tontería? ¿Una travesura?

No lo sabían. No lo sabían, y estaban muy angustiadas...

No sólo porqué ellos supieran muchas cosas secretas que podrían repercutir muy seriamente a la vida de otras personas (entre ellas, sobretodo de Hermione y de Hagrid, que serían asesinados cruelmente –no querían ni pensarlo–).

... pero ellos eran muy importantes para ellas.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Sachel pasando por la Sala Común junto con Jewel, aunque la pregunta era más para sí misma que para su amiga– ¿No has recibido ninguna carta de Viktor? ¿Una nota, tal vez?

Jewel negó con la cabeza, algo irritada. Si hubiera tenido algo, ¡ya se lo habría dicho! Estaba tan preocupada... tan angustiada...

–Esto es muy extraño...

La semana pasó volando, y la noticia de la desaparición de los dos chicos corrió por toda la escuela y una gran parte de Inglaterra. Habían _desaparecido_. Nada les indicaba nada de dónde podían estar.

Jewel apenas dormía, ni descansaba, y todas las chicas estaban muy preocupada por ella. ¿Dónde se habría metido su novio con su mejor amigo? No eran de esos que se van así porqué sí, eran traviesos, eso era cierto, pero no eran malas personas...

Todo el curso de sexto estaba muy triste. Los dos chicos eran populares, y su desaparición les desanimó muchos a todos...

...menos a los de Slytherin.

El día de San Valentín pasó como cualquier otro día para las chicas. Sus demás amigas, que tenían novio, fueron con ellos, y prácticamente se olvidaron de todo lo que tenía que ver con los corazones rotos.

El Sábado por la noche, pero, Hermione les llevó a la cabaña de Hagrid, cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	24. El duelo que se anuncia

–Capítulo 24–

_El duelo que se anuncia_

–¿Ya sabéis alguna cosa? –preguntó Sachel muy ansiosa y preocupada. Su amiga estaba sin palabras, simplemente quería escuchar lo que les tenía que decir.

Hermione asintió.

–¿Y bien? –de nuevo fue Sachel quién formuló la pregunta.

–No es nada bueno, calmaos y sentaos –les indicó con un movimiento con la mano y con su varita hizo aparecer dos sillas de madera. Ellas hicieron lo que les pidió.

–El 1 de Abril se decidirá… sus destinos –dijo Hermione con voz grave.

Ellas la miraron asustadas. ¿A qué se refería?

–¿A qué te…? –empezó Jewel con la voz algo ronca.

–Que Lord Voldemort considera que ya es la hora de poneros a prueba y para motivaros sobre eso, ha decidido secuestrarles, para darle más énfasis, se ve –dijo Hagrid apareciendo por la puerta con un semblante muy duro.

–¡¿Cómo!? –preguntaron las dos chicas con un timbre de voz muy alto. A Jewel le temblaba el labio.

–El director Malfoy (que sospechaba de mis intenciones y las de Hagrid desde el principio) me lo ha comunicado hace poco.

Fue una suerte que Hermione les ordenara sentar, ya que sus piernas temblaban y no se hubieran podido mantener en pie, ya no respiraban, más bien, jadeaban.

–No… –balbuceó Jewel con esfuerzo. Hermione la miró, compasiva. Ella sabía mejor que nadie qué era perder a un ser querido… y sobretodo arrebatado del mismo ser cruel– pero… pero… Viktor…

–Chicas… –empezó Hagrid con un tono de voz muy delicado. Sabían que para ellas era una experiencia muy dura, tanto, que no se la deseaba ni a su peor enemigo (bueno, sí, a Lord Voldemort sí, pero para él sólo era importante su propia existencia).

–Es culpa mía… –empezó a decir Jewel, lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas– simplemente… le, le reproché que hubiera dejado caer mi pulsera… yo… yo ¡VIKTOR!

Hermione se arrodilló y la abrazó con fuerza, lo sentía mucho, sabía de verdad cómo se sentía ella… y lo peor, es que también sabía que no podía hacer nada.

–Tenemos que vencer a Lord Voldemort –dijo Hagrid con una voz forzadamente segura– y les volveremos a tener entre nosotros.

–Pero ellos no tenían nada que ver con todo esto… ¿verdad? –preguntó Sachel. Ella, a cambio de Jewel, no sentía una tristeza tan profunda, pero sí mucha ira… eso que hicieron fue de cobardes.

–No, pero ese es el punto fuerte de Lord Voldemort, si quiere hacerte algo, lo hará y no se cortará ni un pelo a la hora de hacer sufrir a los más inocentes.

–Pues venceremos a Lord Voldemort de una vez y por todas –exclamó Sachel. Todos la miraron, sorprendidos, sin saber qué cara poner ante su actitud– no me miréis así… pero tenemos que hacerlo –dijo ella apartando la mirada.

–Es cierto. Tenemos un mes y dos semanas para que os entrenéis mucho, ya que el día 1 de Abril, será un día muy decisivo, ¿sabéis?

–Sí, tenemos que buscar la manera de rescatar a Viktor…

Sachel se levantó muy bruscamente de golpe. Todos la miraron, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero que no dejaba caer, con los ojos llenos de ira e impotencia, y miró a su amiga.

–Pero bueno, ¿¡a ti qué te pasa!? –le preguntó muy fríamente. Jewel se sorprendió, su amiga nunca se había enfadado tanto con ella– que si Viktor esto que si Viktor lo otro… ¡pero bueno!, Javier también ha sido secuestrado por ese canalla y tú solo piensas en ¡tu _queridísimo_ Viktor!

Sachel se marchó de la cabaña echando humos, corriendo hacia su habitación.

Hermione miraba impotente hacia la puerta, sujetando Jewel que se había quedado parada ante tal reacción de su amiga.

–Sus nervios… habrán explotado –explicó Hagrid, como si estuviera excusándola. Jewel bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Sus palabras tenían parte de razón.


	25. La discusión

–Capítulo 25–

_La discusión_

Lo primero que hizo Sachel por la mañana del día siguiente fue pedirle perdón a Jewel, aunque ésta notó que cuando lo decía, no la miraba a los ojos, y así no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez eso era cosa de Hermione o de Hagrid.

Fueron a desayunar juntas con sus amigas, que volvían a ser comprensivas (nadie sabía nada sobre los chicos, y ellas no pensaban decir nada), pero también notaron su cambio de actitud una con la otra.

–¿Os habéis discutido? –preguntó Elyon a Sachel, que estaba comiendo en silencio. Sachel ignoró la pregunta– ¿Jewel? –preguntó a su otra amiga. Ésta tampoco dijo nada.

Pamela observaba a Sachel, que era quién más conocía de las dos y la que con ella se había mostrado más abierta, y se preguntó _qué_ le pasaba. Si siempre eran tan buenas amigas ellas dos…

–Todo va bien –contestó Sachel el fin, marchándose sin mirar a nadie.

–Jewel, ¿no deberías ver qué pasa y hacer las paces? –preguntó Yenny.

–Creo que necesita su tiempo –le contestó– además, yo no soy su criada, y cuando ella está triste o enfadada no tengo que ir siguiéndola, si me quiere explicar algo, ya lo hará cuando lo crea necesario –dijo ella algo fríamente.

Las chicas entre sí se miraron confundidas. Ellas jamás habían estado en una situación tan comprometedora, después de todo, siempre se llevaron bien y jamás hubo una discusión entre ellas, así que todo eso les sorprendía.

No dijeron nada más. Comieron y cada una fue a su clase.

Durante las clases, Sachel también evitaba a Jewel, y ésta empezaba a cansarse de la actitud infantil de su amiga.

«Me parece muy bien que necesite tiempo, ¡pero tampoco de plan de ignorarme! Además, ella nunca se había portado de una manera tan infantil conmigo… ¿Qué pasa?»

Todo el día transcurrió de la misma manera. Aunque, llegada la noche, a la hora de estudiar y hacer deberes, Jewel se quedó en la Sala Común, y esperó pacientemente a que Sachel acabara de hacer los suyos.

Cuando ésta se levantó dispuesta a marcharse a la cama, tratando de disimular un bostezo, Jewel se plantó delante y le dijo:

–Ya vale, ¿no?

Sachel la miró, sorprendida. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella había estado todo el día muy mal y preocupada, pensando en el nuevo reto que le habían plantado y en el que dependía la vida de dos personas, y no quiso pagar ese mal rato con nadie… pero era cierto. Su actitud fue muy imbécil.

–Sí. Lo siento.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–¿A ti que te parece?

Eran las únicas que estaban en la Sala Común. En situaciones normales, Viktor y Javier se hubieran encontrado con ellas, haciendo bromas y tal vez jugando a cartas antes de un sueño. Pero ese no era el momento. Ellas estaban solas, tan solo un silencio tenso las separaba.

–¿Hablamos? –preguntó Jewel sentándose en un sillón, dejándose caer con pesadez, cansada de ese día.

–Como tu quieras –dijo Sachel sentándose en una silla, desinteresadamente– ¿qué pasa?

–No, qué pasa no, ¿_Qué te pasa a ti? _–le preguntó algo molesta. Sachel la miró de manera algo indiferente– Y no me digas que nada, ayer… está bien, me pasé, estaba muy cegada y no me di cuenta, pero no he tenido tiempo ni de pedirte perdón…

–No es a mi a quién debes disculparte, ¿sabes? –la interrumpió Sachel mirándole directamente a los ojos. Jewel asintió.

–Pues eso. Y por esa tontería… bueno, esa gran estupidez que dije, no me has hablado en todo el día y te has mostrado muy fría y distante. Todas las chicas lo han notado.

–Vaya, esta vez te lo han dicho a ti, y no a mi –dijo Sachel con un diferente tono de voz. Estaba muy acalorada de la ira– ¡Qué bien! Por fin te has dado cuenta… porqué todas las otras se dieron cuenta de todo esto… pero _antes de que les secuestraran_, ¿sabes?

–¿Cómo? –Jewel estaba confusa– ¿A qué te...?

–¿Qué a qué me refiero con eso? –volvió a interrumpir Sachel. Jewel asintió– pues que desde que saliste con Viktor todo lo que oía de ti era un «que si Viktor hace esto, que si Viktor lo otro, que si no-se-qué, que si no-se-cuántos» y _todo_ el día te lo pasabas a su lado.

–Bueno… es que es mi novio…

–Eso no es una excusa para dejarme de lado, ¿sabes?

–¡¿De lado?! –preguntó Jewel casi incorporándose ¿Pero qué le pasaba su amiga?

–Si no hubiera sido por Javier, al final me hubiera quedado sola. Pero él me decía, «venga, tranquila, tú no estás sola», y como que no. Yo estaba con él y estaba bien, y ahora que no está… me siento… mal.

–Sachel…

–Todo ese rato que estabas con él se sentía apartada, me enteraba de cosas que te habían pasado _por medio de otras personas_, y pensé que era tu mejor amiga. Es como si no te importara que fuéramos amigas.

–¡¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA!! –gritó Jewel, se había artado de tanto drama– Pero a ti que te pasa, ¿eh? ¡Claro que aprecio nuestra amistad! Pero tampoco lo eres _todo_ en mi mundo, ¿vale? Yo tengo mi vida, y no creo que para que tú vivas la tuya me necesites a mí. Vale, _lo siento mucho_ el dejarte de lado, tienes razón, pero joder,…

–No es que te necesite para sobrevivir –dijo Sachel con sarcasmo (aunque era obvio que estaba muy enfadada por lo que había dicho)– pero tampoco me gusta que le gente vaya ignorándome y luego me diga: _no, pero si tú eres mi mejor amiga_.

–Yo no te ignoro, simplemente no estoy centrada en ti al 100, y eso no significa que pase de ti.

–No quiero que estés al 100 por mi (daría miedo), pero…

Sachel se había quedado en blanco.

–Lo siento. Tienes razón, me he comportado como una cría de 5 años –dijo al final marchándose y dejando sola a Jewel, que seguía en la Sala Común.


	26. Los consejos y la reconciliación

–Capítulo 26–

_Los consejos y la reconciliación_

Al día siguiente, volvieron a hablarse, pero sus conversaciones eran tan forzadas, que hasta Hermione y Hagrid les volvieron a llamar la atención el final del día.

Ellas entraron esa vez en el despacho de Hermione (Hagrid apenas cabía, pero hubiera resultado altamente sospechoso si entraban de nuevo en su cabaña donde todo el mundo podría verles).

Hagrid y Hermione se miraron, como su no supieran exactamente qué decir.

–Mira, sabemos que pasa algo –dijo Hagrid– y ese algo puede ser algo muy grave a la hora de la verdad. –continuó, miró a Hermione– así que tenemos que solucionarlo. Se trata sobre lo que pasó en la cabaña, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Las dos chicas adolescentes asintieron.

–Pero en clase, aunque estuvierais comportándoos normal, no era así en horas libres –les dijo Hermione, con una voz suave, como si tuviera miedo de romper algo– todos se dieron cuenta. Vuestras amigas sobretodo, que me pidieron amablemente que os ayudara.

–Que os pidieron… ¿ayudarnos? –preguntaron las dos a la vez sorprendidas. ¿Tan obvio era que estaban enojadas la una con la otra?

–¡Claro! Llevo un montón de años como profesor, y la única vez que vi una amistad tan fuerte fue la de Hermione con Ron y Harry –respondió Hagrid mirándolas con cariño.

–Mirad, se que es muy difícil para vosotras, tenéis delante un duelo que decidirá la vida de, no solo dos de vuestros compañeros y mejores amigos, sino también de la humanidad entera –explicó Hermione frente a ellas con una triste mirada– pero ese reto os ha tocado a vosotras…

–… debéis aceptarlo y enfrentaos a él –acabó Hagrid,

Ellas dos asintieron.

–Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, lo que pasa es que hemos tenido una pequeña…

–…riña, pero eso es todo –acabó Jewel.

–Exacto, una riña estúpida –dijo Sachel sin pensar.

Las dos se miraron, y sonrieron. Era verdad, fue una riña estúpida, pero las dos sabían que su amistad valía mucho más que eso, y por lo tanto, se enfrentarían a todos los obstáculos… mientras estuvieran juntas.

Los dos adultos rieron con simpatía.

–Jewel, lo siento mucho, me he portado como una completa idiota –dijo Sachel con una sonrisa, era obvio que estaba avergonzada de su actitud infantil.

–No, es verdad, yo también me porté bastante mal contigo –contestó Jewel que sentía lo mismo que Sachel– ¿Amigas de nuevo?

–¡Claro!

Hagrid se aclaró la garganta, y Hermione rió, las chicas se miraron. Todo había quedado resuelto… ¿verdad?

–Ahora vamos a lo más importante –explicó Hermione. Aunque sus ojos brillaban de alegría al ver que las dos estaban bien, su rostro se puso serio. Todos la escucharon con atención– mucho me temo que este solo era el primer de un gran paso.

–Exacto. Ahora nos tenemos que concentrar en entrenaros duramente a las dos. Es importante que mejoréis muchas de vuestras cualidades, o en un minuto, Lord Voldemort habrá acabado con vosotras. –asintieron–.

Las dos volvieron a asentir, su rostro mucho más serio.

–¿Nos entrenaréis? –preguntó Sachel con interés.

–Sí. Durante cada tarde, una hora y media a dos horas los días entre semana, y dos y media a tres los fines de semana. Os vamos a entrenar muy duramente, pero en cuento a los deberes, os ayudaré yo.

–Pero… –empezó Jewel dudosa. Todos la miraron–los entrenamientos de Quiddich…

–¡Ay va! ¡Es verdad! –exclamó Sachel también nerviosa–¿Ahora qué?

Hermione las miró severamente, pero su rostro se suavizó.

–Se nota que descendéis de Harry y de Ron… ponían el Quiddich ante todo –dijo recordando viejos momentos. Hagrid asintió– pero… ah, haremos una cosa. Los días que tengáis que entrenar Quiddich haremos una hora. Lo siento chicas, pero es necesario… se que por las mañanas estaréis cansadas pero…

–Vienen incluidos unos «packs» de poción de aquella que sabe bien y que despierta, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sachel con una sonrisa.

–¿Entrenaréis duramente?

–¡Claro!

Y así decidieron. Entrenarían sin cesar para luchar contra Lord Voldemort, para _vencer_ a Lord Voldemort, y rescatar a sus dos mejores amigos, y así librar al mundo del caos que sufría (eso era exagerarlo, pero les gustó mucho la idea de ser las heroínas del mundo).

Entrenarían muy duro y aprenderían conjuros para los de séptimo curso… todo se pintaba muy optimista: las dos eran amigas de nuevo, y contaban con la ayuda de un mago muy bonachón y una bruja muy buena.


	27. Los entrenamientos del mes de Marzo

–Capítulo 27–

_Los entrenamientos del mes de Marzo_

Las pruebas a las que se sometían las chicas eran muy duras. Jewel era quién más lo soportaba, pero Sachel no se rendía a la hora de aprender. Estaban dispuestas a darlo todo.

Las chicas empezaban a preguntarse porqué llegaban tan tarde a la hora de dormir y cómo era que se pasaban hasta la madrugada haciendo los deberes, después de misteriosamente volver a aparecer junto con la profesora Grenarg.

Por lo que sabían, los chicos estaban bien, aunque no sabían ni dónde, ni si estaban juntos, si despiertos o inconscientes.

Liviana Malfoy iba por los pasillos, como si fuera la dueña y les echaba una sonrisa siniestra a los cuatro enterados. ¡Claro! ¡Ella era la sobrinita favorita del director! No podían decirle nada… pero ella sabía algo, intuían.

–Pobrecitas, Cardridge y Dunaway sin novio, ¿acaso no es una tristeza? ¡De lo feas que son les habrán abandonado, seguro!

Hermione la oyó decir eso delante de Jewel y de Sachel (era obvio que hacían unos esfuerzos _sobrehumanos_ para no echarle un conjuro de los que habían aprendido) y se plantó delante y le dijo:

–Creo que usted debería ir a clase, Malfoy, ¡y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin! Si quiere reírse de sus compañeras, procure hacerlo cuando no haya ningún profesor delante. Ahora, ¡salga de mi vista!

Todos los que estaban delante y eran de Doringriff vitorearon por su profesora (todos creían que Malfoy era sumamente cruel con ellas). Además, no era ningún secreto que la profesora se las llevase de lado, en definitiva, Malfoy no podría decir cosas tan horribles la próxima vez.

Estefanía, la capitana del equipo de Quiddich estaba desesperada. Los entrenamientos de Quiddich eran muy débiles, y no se atrevían a soltar las bludgers, pues sus dos golpeadores habían desaparecido.

Propuso al equipo hacer pruebas para que otros alumnos cogieran sus puestos, pero las chicas no quisieron oír hablar de eso, y les dijo que si lo hacían, ellas también marchaban. Estefanía no tuvo otra opción.

–Tenemos suerte de que el último partido cae sobre medianos de Mayo y que la copa por el momento es nuestra porqué aún tenemos a nuestras cazadoras y yo, la buscadora. Pero sin los golpeadores, en un santiamén estaremos todos en camillas. Así que si esos dos no vuelven, cancelaremos el partido y perderemos la copa, ya que eso es mejor a quedarnos todos durante dos meses al hospital.

Todo Marzo pasó muy rápidamente. Las chicas, como entrenaban durante muchas horas, apenas tenían tiempo y el tiempo se pasaba volando, pero todo muy aprovechado. Cada vez se acercaba más el día final, el 1 de Abril, y aunque tenían ganas ya de afrontarlo, no se veían dispuestas a afrontar el riesgo con sus conocimientos.

Durante muchas horas aprendieron, se desmayaron, enfermaron, se lesionaron, pero aun así, siguieron avanzando, con fuerza, sin parar. Hermione les hacía pociones para curarlas, Fawkes había desaparecido, y sospecharon que era para siempre.

Se aceraba la hora.

En el último entrenamiento (quedaban dos días para el día 1 de Abril… y decidieron dejar el último para que descansaran, que prácticamente caía en Domingo) Hermione les dio una noticia.

–Los chicos aún están en poder de Lord Voldemort, como ya sabéis. El director Malfoy me ha llamado a su despacho hace pocos minutos, y me ha dicho que el lunes, a las seis de la mañana, quiere veros en su despacho… solas.

–¡¿SOLAS!? –preguntaron las chicas, de pronto asustadas

–¿No estaréis con nosotras? –preguntó Jewel, estaba asustada ¡así tenían menos posibilidades aún de vencer! Hermione asintió.

–Lord Voldemort tenía todo esto planeado, tenemos que jugar con sus normas, pero tenemos que ganar la partido –gruñó Hagrid enfadado. Sonrió a las chicas.–, habéis mejorado mucho, lo haréis muy bien. _Venceréis_.

Las chicas no estaban tan seguras, la verdad es que estaban extremamente nerviosas, pero, por desgracia, _tenían que hacerlo_.

El domingo ellas dos estuvieron simplemente tumbadas en la habitación. Apenas se movieron, durmieron más de doce horas. Pamela y las demás las observaron y sonrieron, las dejaron solas.

–Sachel, yo quería preguntarte una cosa –dijo Jewel de pronto mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa.

–¿Eh? Dispara –le respondió curiosa su amiga.

–A ti te gusta mucho Javier, ¿verdad?

Sachel se sonrojó vivamente, sorprendida, pero no dijo nada en un principio. Miró al techo, sin palabras, cuando de repente, una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.


	28. El comienzo de la rebelión

–Capítulo 28–

_El comienzo de la rebelión_

A las seis, tal como les pidieron, estaban delante del despacho del director. Ya habían pasado por esos túneles antes, pero jamás solas. Y tenían miedo. Hermione y Hagrid les habían acompañado un momento, recordándoles todo lo que debían hacer.

Antes de tomar el desvío, se pararon de golpe. Las chicas les miraron, algo solemnes.

Hermione las abrazó, con fuerza, y les acarició el pelo. Estaba llorando, y temblaba su labio inferior. Ellas también tuvieron la tentación de llorar, pero no lo hicieron. No debían llorar. La abrazaron con fuerza.

–Harry, Ginny y Ron hubieran estado tremendamente orgullosos de vosotros, de verdad. Si os vieran… ya puedo ver sus caras de orgullo, de poder decir: «Sí, estas son mis niñas». Y yo os digo lo mismo. Os quiero a las dos, y tenéis que ser fuertes. Estoy muy contenta de haber podido enseñaros algo de utilidad –rió un poco– os quiero, os quiero…

–Yo también te quiero, Hermione –les dijeron las chicas a la vez, con tristeza.

Hagrid las levantó y las abrazó también con fuerza. Su expresión era la misma que la primera vez que las vio, pero esta vez, todo era afecto.

–Recordad, no estáis solas. Vosotras tenéis un poder increíble, vosotras seréis nuestra salvación, y todos, _todos_ os queremos.

Les besó la frente a las dos. Se marcharon.

Las dos chicas emprendieron el camino solas, temblando, cada una en sus pensamientos, cogidas de la mano, temerosas, inseguras… pero juntas. Estaban juntas.

Llamaron a la puerta.

La única vez que se habían sentido así, fue cuando Lord Voldemort las llamó para hacer las pruebas. Pero ni así, eso era mucho más grave. Esa vez, no era para una prueba… era para un enfrentamiento, a costa de la vida de millones de personas.

–Adelante –dijo la voz de su director. Draco Malfoy, enemigo de las "sangre-sucias" y peor rival de Harry Potter (aparte del mismo Lord Voldemort) y de Ron Weasley.

Entraron.

El despacho era idéntico a la de los otros profesores (la de los fantasmas), simplemente, parecía haber sido duplicada, en altura, anchura y amplitud. Era enorme. Todo a su alrededor eran cuadros de directores dormidos, y entre ellos, el maestro Dumbledore, sólo que éste era un único retrato, ese cuadro no se movía.

En medio del final de la sala, estaba sentado el director, con sus ojos azules grises muy pálidos, piel completamente blanca, pelo rubio platino en una cola en la nuca… y una sonrisa que helaba la sangre. Apoyaba su cabeza entre sus dedos entrelazados.

Entraron, asustadas, pero aún así, continuaron caminando, nunca dejándose ir la una de la otra, nerviosas y asustadas. Mentalmente, repasaban los conjuros aprendidos y con la mano libre, agarraban fuertemente la varita, dispuestas a todo.

–Chicas, relajaos –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa cruel– antes de todo, tengo un par de palabras para vosotras.

Ellas no le miraron a los ojos. Había algo en su voz que las asustaba… pero que las llenaba de pura ira. En su cuerpo corría de punta a punta la adrenalina. Querían rescatar a sus compañeros, y eso era lo que harían.

Malfoy empezó a reír cruelmente, como feliz de tener ante sí a dos niñas perdidas de las que poder reprochárselo. Después de todo, de ahí había sacado la misma malicia Liviana Malfoy.

–Tenéis que pasar por la puerta que está a mi espalda. De ahí, eso os llevará a un túnel muy oscuro que deberéis de seguir. Hay dos caminos que escoger, uno lleva a Lord Voldemort y otra a la muerte.

»Estaréis solas, así que tendréis que elegir bien el camino. No os debéis de perder. Si encontráis el final (que, sinceramente, con toda mi alma lo dudo) os podréis enfrentar a vuestro querido enemigo, y a ver si conseguís ganar al Gran Lord Voldemort.

»Yo os dejaré pasar. Os pondría el reto de tener que luchar conmigo, pero sinceramente, creo que Lord Voldemort no me perdonaría que acabase con el que cree su _peor rival actual_, así que… adelante.

Las chicas cerraban los ojos, temblaban. Se soltaron las manos, y las pusieron en el bolsillo, apretando el punto con tanta fuerza que se clavaban las uñas.

Avanzaron.

–Ah, y una cosa más –dijo el director con su voz pesada e irónica– espero que vuestra muerte no sea _demasiado_ cruel.

–¡IMPEDIMENTA!


	29. El túnel de detrás de la Gran Puerta

–Capítulo 29–

_El túnel de detrás de la Gran Puerta_

Con el grito hubieron dejado inconsciente a su profesor. Estaban jadeando y mirando el cuerpo inerte del profesor con rabia, enfado e ira llameante. Sachel clavó un puntapié en el cuerpo, abriendo la puerta y pasando tras ella. Jewel la siguió.

Se cerró la puerta causando un gran estrépito. Unas piedras junto con arena cayeron de encima. Desde luego, ese sitio era muy grande… un lugar cerrado y viejo.

–Vayamos con cuidado –susurró Sachel.

«…ado, …ado, …ado» sonó el eco.

Agarraron con más fuerza aún sus varitas y se cogieron de la mano. Empezaron a caminar. Cada paso resonaba, y estaba todo oscuro. Cuando tropezaban volvían a caer piedras pequeñas y sobretodo arena.

–_Lumos –_susurraron a la vez. De su varita apareció una pequeña luz, asintieron, algo más aliviadas, pero a la vez, más temerosas.

Estaban en un amplio túnel de un solo camino, todo estaba oscuro y olía mal. Se agarraron al brazo de la otra, y lentamente, pero sin parar, continuaron andando.

De repente, Sachel tropezó y la varita cayó de sus manos. Ella no emitió ningún grito, pero mucha arena cayó encima de ella.

–¿Estás bien? –susurró Jewel ayudándola a incorporarse. Sachel de nuevo cogió la varita.

–Sigamos, quiero acabar con esto de una vez –explicó Sachel con voz decidida. Jewel percató de que estaba temblando. Las dos tenían miedo, pero ninguna de ellas otra opción.

Otra vez más anduvieron, y anduvieron, sin parar. Ellas no lo supieron, pero habían andado durante más de dos horas, y estaban cansadas, muy cansadas.

–Oh no… –gimió Sachel. Jewel la miró. Sachel apuntó su varita hacia delante. El camino se bifurcaba–, pensaba que ese cretino de Malfoy nos había mentido pero ahora… qué hacemos? –preguntó muy preocupada– dijo que uno nos llevaría hasta Lord Voldemort y el otro hacia la muerte…

–Dividámonos. –sugirió Jewel.

–¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? –gritó Sachel. Más piedras y más arena cayó encima suyo. El suelo tembló levemente. Jewel se asustó de su arrebato y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Pues qué quieres que hagamos?

–No se pero…

–…¿pero?

Se quedaron en silencio. El tiempo se agotaba. Al final se decidieron. Se separarían. Jewel tomaría el camino izquierdo y Sachel el derecho, solas. Antes de separarse, pero, se abrazaron con fuerza.

Jewel andaba en el mismo ritmo que antes, pero dudando cada vez más. Por suerte, ese era de nuevo un solo camino. Un camino liso, sin piedras por el camino. Todo estaba oscuro menos la luz que procedía de su varita…

…y la luz del final del oscuro túnel.

Rápidamente se escondió como puso, apagando la luz que consumía la varita. Escuchó con atención de dónde procedía esa luz, y era de la varita de una persona. Oía los pasos… ¿sería de Lord Voldemort? No lo sabía…

–Mierda… ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese imbécil de Javier?

Jewel se quedó de piedra… esa voz… esa voz…

–¡¡VIKTOR!!

La luz de repente apuntó hacia ella, y una voz muy querida para ella gritó su nombre. Corrieron hacia el otro y se abrazaron con fuerza… ¡por fin estaban juntos!

–Viktor… ¡Viktor! –gemía Jewel que estaba llorando. Había pasado un montón de tiempo desde que lo había visto, ¡era entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad lo echaba de menos!

Viktor la agarraba con fuerza… había estado tanto tiempo sin verla… ¡como la había echado en falta!

Viktor abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que encima suyo empezaba a caer arena y piedras, y se quedó quieto. Le indicó a Jewel que se quedara en silencio. Ya no se oía nada… pero continuaba cayendo polvo…

–¡¡CORRE!! –gritó Viktor alzándose y cogiéndole de la mano. Empezaron a correr con solo la luz de sus varitas, y de detrás suyo, justo donde antes se habían parado, habían empezado a caer, no piedras sino rocas bastante grandes.

Corrieron rápidamente fuera de ese sitio, siguieron el túnel lo más rápido que podían, y aunque tropezaran el otro les ayudaba a no caerse y continuaban.

Hasta que llegaron a una gran sala.


	30. El encuentro

–Capítulo 30–

_El encuentro_

Sachel iba muy lentamente avanzando. Tenía frío, ya que en ese lugar no había nada de luz. Estaba muy nerviosa y sobretodo, asustada. Continuaba caminando.

Tras un par de minutos, decidió parar. Necesitaba coger aire, estaba tan nerviosa que se olvidaba de respirar. Se sentó en el suelo, y su mano palpó algo.

Ella tuvo la tentación de chillar, pero se contuvo, simplemente se apartó, pálida, aterrorizada. Cuando de repente, ese _algo_ empezó a moverse.

Ese _algo_ se incorporó. ¡Era una persona!

–…¡VIKTOR! ¿Dónde se habrá metido…? ¡No me habrá dejado solo?

–¿Ja-Javier? –se aventuró a preguntar Sachel. Empezó a relajarse, pero su cuerpo aún estaba muy tenso.

–¿Eh? ¡SACHEL! –exclamó él señalándola con la varita, sorprendido– ¡Cuánto tiempo! –exclamó algo nerviosamente sin saber qué decir.

Sachel estaba sin palabras. ¡Esto no era lo que se imaginaba que pasaría! Sin saber qué hacia, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar. Javier se quedó mudo. ¿¡Ahora qué!?

–¡Sa-Sachel! ¿Qué ocurre?

Sachel empezó a calmarse, pero no dijo nada.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron los dos a la vez. Empezaron a reír para destensar el ambiente, y Javier fue el primero que habló.

–Verás… fuimos a Hogsmade… para… ya sabes, dar un paseo y tomar aire libre y eso… –Sachel no comentó nada, aunque en parte sabía que les estaba espiando– y cuando entrasteis en una cafetería, nosotros nos dirigíamos a una paradita también para coger algo cuando de repente… no se, nos dejaron K.O. Cuando despertamos, ya estábamos aquí. Y nos hemos quedado aquí solos durante un montón de tiempo.

Sachel le explicó rápidamente el plan de Hermione para salvarles y para vencer a Lord Voldemort de una vez y por todas.

Él estaba sorprendido. Decidieron continuar adelante, para informar a Jewel que habían encontrado a Javier, aunque éste creía muy posible que ella hubiera encontrado ya a Viktor.

Siguieron el túnel. Era muy largo, pero todo de un mismo camino.

Tras andar durante mucho rato, se encontraron de pronto en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Habían columnas muy grandes y altas, talladas a la perfección con serpientes entrelazadas entre sí, esas columnas, aguantaban a un techo tan alto, que se perdía en la oscuridad.

En el otro extremo, habían dos luces más. Se reconocieron enseguida.

–¡¡JEWEL!! ¡¡VIKTOR!! –gritaron ellos dos atravesando la enorme sala hacia ellos. Ellos se giraron, sorprendidos, y entre ellos se abrazaron, felices de haberse por fin encontrado.

–¡¡Qué alegría!! ¡¡Javier!! ¡¡Sachel!! –exclamó Jewel abrazando a su amiga– Tenía miedo de que hubieras cogido el camino equivocado… pero ya veo que no –dijo riendo.

Sachel le dio un codazo en las costillas pero las dos se pusieron a reír.

–Vaya… pero qué lástima que no haya tiempo de celebrar este precioso encuentro, ¿verdad? –dijo desde la otra punta una voz.

A todos se les pusieron la piel de gallina. Se aterrorizaron. Era Lord Voldemort.

Sus ojos fríos y rojos, con forma de gato les observaba con ironía, su horrible sonrisa les intimidaban, y su piel lisa y blanca como la nieve virgen… ese rostro terrorífico era de Lord Voldemort. No había duda.

Era la tercera vez que las chicas les vieron, pero para los chicos era tan solo la segunda, y estaban paralizados de horror.

Se incorporaron enseguida, con los ojos llenos de ira, dispuestos al enfrentamiento.

–Vamos a matarte… –dijo Viktor apuntando su varita hacia él.

–¡Qué divertido! –dijo Lord Voldemort. Su mirada se tornaba cada vez más fría y despiadada– que sea… un dos contra uno.


	31. La lucha interminable

–Capítulo 31–

_La lucha interminable_

Sachel y Jewel se miraron, y miraron a los chicos, preocupadas, nerviosas… asustadas. Cuando Jewel decidió hablar.

–Esta guerra es entre él y nosotras –dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, temiendo que ellos se expusieran al peligro tan de cara como ya estaban ella y su amiga.

–Y lo que os concierne a vosotras nos concierne a nosotros –dijo Viktor con mucha seguridad. Cogió la mano de Jewel y se la apretó con fuerza– lucharé por ti. Javier, ¡a por él!

Javier, que había estado mirando a Sachel en silencio, se giró para verse de cara contra Lord Voldemort y preparó su varita. Jewel miró a Sachel exasperada.

–Déjales que hagan –dijo Sachel sorprendiendo a Jewel. ¿Se había vuelto loca? –antes de que ocurra nada malo, entraremos nosotras. Nada les va a pasar, además, así tendremos alguna posibilidad en la victoria… ¿verdad? –Jewel asintió dudosa, a su amiga no se la oía tan segura de sí misma como aparentaba, y los chicos eran el mismo caso.

Los chicos corrieron hacia lados completamente opuestos para apartar a Lord Voldemort de sus amigas, dispuestos a todo para lograr la gran batalla.

Lord Voldemort se divertía con el escándalo, y su risa fría resonó por toda la sala.

–¡¡CRUCIATUS!! –gritaron los chicos a la vez apuntando directamente a su rival, pero su voz pronto se apagó. Su rival no se movía, no gritaba… no sufría.

–Idiotas –rió– ¿os pensáis que un simple _cruciatus_ me dejará tumbado? Espero que no –dijo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa horrible. Ellos se quedaron de piedra.

–Mierda… ¿cómo es posible? –murmuró Viktor, pálido con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Pensé que seríais rivales más dignos de mí. ¡¡CRUCIATUS!! –gritó. Su voz se resonó por toda la sala, pero fue tapada por los gritos de dolor y horror de los dos chicos.

–¡¡¡NO!!! –chillaron las chicas. Empezaron a correr hacia ellos, pero de repente, Sachel cogió de la mano a Jewel y, sin mirarla a los ojos, le dijo:

–Espera, espera un poco más –ella estaba llorando– espera un poco más –repetía. Sachel no la dejaba ir de la mano, pero Jewel no podía esperar…

–¡¡VIKTOR!!

Los chicos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sus cuerpos estaban inmóviles, sin ninguna herida superficial, pero tenían muecas de dolor en la cara. Lord Voldemort rió cruelmente.

–Maldito… –dijo Javier incorporándose lentamente como podía (ese ataque les había dejado a los dos casi fuera de combate). Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún así se intentaba levantar– ¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!

Viktor también se había empezado a poner en pie. Miró a Jewel, quién lo miraba con la vista nublada de lágrimas, preocupada…

–Te quiero, Jewel –musitó sólo moviendo los labios y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella entendió sus palabras, asintió y musitó «Yo también».

Lord Voldemort se empezaba a cansar de todo eso, por lo que avanzó hacia sus rivales que lo vieron y se apartaron de golpe como reacción, pero empezaron a correr por toda la sala para de nuevo "ahuyentar" al enemigo de las chicas y que su energía se concentrara sólo en ellos, eso era lo que les importaba.

Empezaron dando vueltas por separado, corriendo hasta donde sus piernas les pudiesen llevar, esperando confundir al malvado ser. Estaban jadeando, sus piernas (la verdad era que —todo— el cuerpo) les dolía y le pedía un descanso a su cerebro… pero las chicas eran lo más importante en ese momento para él.

Le lanzaron hechizos como _Cruciatus_, _Impedimenta_, _Expeliarmus_, y otros muchos que conocían, dispuestos a tumbar a su enemigo.

Pero no le hicieron nada.

Nada.

Era desesperante. No podían… ¡¡No podían vencerle!!

Las risas malvadas de Lord Voldemort pronto cesaron. No por miedo, sorpresa y estupefacción, pero por cansancio. Se cansó de pronto de ese juego infantil, y dirigió su mirada a las que de verdad quería matar… a la heredera de Harry Potter y a la heredera de los Weasley…

Su cuerpo de por sí rechazaba todos los intentos en vano de sus enemigos actuales, pero dirigió su mirada fría, cruel y divertida a las chicas.

Ellas estaban en un rincón, Sachel seguía cogiendo de brazo a Jewel para que ésta no se expusiera al peligro innecesariamente. Cuando les dirigió la mirada y empezó a andar hacia ellas, ellas se incorporaron del suelo, para no mostrarse inferior, con las piernas temblado como su fueran de mantequilla…

Les tendrían que pedir a los chicos que les dejaran a ellas… y eso es lo que haría…, les pedirían que las dejaran luchar, que acabarían con él cuánto antes y se irían juntos… tras la victoria.

Sachel dejó ir a Jewel y se incorporaron juntas, mirando con odio y frialdad a su enemigo, temblando de ira… no tenía perdón…, no les perdonaría… ninguno de sus crímenes sería perdonado, pagaría por todos ellos.

–Molestáis… –dijo Lord Voldemort de golpe mirando a los chicos como si fueran estorbos. Ellos dieron un paso atrás por la frialdad de su voz y su mirada asesina, pero avanzaron dos más, dispuestos a proteger a sus amigas…

–¡¡El único que estorba aquí eres tú!! –gritó Viktor y junto con Javier le lanzaron otro hechizo de ataque…

…fue en vano.

–¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!

–¡¡NO!! –chillaron las chicas, sus ojos nublados de lágrimas, mientras veían sin poder hacer nada cómo el cuerpo de los dos chicos caía al suelo sin vida.


	32. La venganza

–Capítulo 32–

_La venganza_

La venganza.

Eso era lo que más desearon en ese momento… la venganza, el poder matar aquél que había echo tanto daño… aquél que había matado a… no, no querían decirlo por miedo a que, si lo admitía, sería un echo sin marcha atrás.

Los cuerpos de los dos chicos estaban en el suelo, desplomados, y sin vida. Tenían en la cara una mirada vacía pero que antes expresaron ira y decisión.

Estaban muertos, y ellas no podían cambiarlo…

Ellas estaban en blanco, no sabían qué decir, no sabían ni siquiera si tenían que decir algo o no, no querían saberlo.

Su mente estaba en blanco.

La risa de Lord Voldemort las hizo despertar de golpe.

Venganza.

Eso era lo que querían obtener. Temblado de dolor y, sobretodo de ira hacia ese ser, les hizo enfurecer. Se vengarían…

–¡¡MALDITO!! –chillaron juntas y a la vez. Las lágrimas resbalaban de sus caras sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

La risas de Lord Voldemort cesaron de golpe, y ellas se percataron del brillo de temor en sus ojos, que fue rápidamente reemplazado por el placer en una mezquina sonrisa.

–Sin estos por el medio… podemos luchar tranquilamente, ¿verdad? –dijo haciendo broma de sus actos.

Era un momento demasiado importante para no perder los estribos para ellas, pero sus palabras eran imperdonables. Pero aún así, decidieron mantener la calma y entre las dos buscar la manera de vencer más humillante para el mago oscuro.

Ellas se acercaron jadeando de rabia hacia él, cogidas de la mano. Estaban juntas en esto. Lucharían juntas. Vencerían juntas.

Les vengarían juntas.

La batalla fue en silencio. Fue admirable. Fue la batalla más impresionante que la historia y las palabras jamás pudieran contar.

Las capas de las chicas cayeron con el viento a causa de la tormenta de magia y nunca aterrizaron al suelo a causa del gran remolino de viento que había entre los tres luchadores.

Las chicas murmuraban los conjuros en silencio con sus varitas levemente (pero directamente) apuntando a Lord Voldemort y enviándole conjuros. Los ataques de su enemigo eran pronunciado iguales, pero sin la misma tranquilidad ni armonía que las chicas.

Era obvio para todos que Lord Voldemort las había subestimado. Cada vez que ellas le lanzaban un conjuro (iban de una en una y seguidamente) la barrera defensiva de magia del mago oscuro se debilitaba.

Ellas no eran conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor del todo, simplemente estaban centradas en el odio hacia Lord Voldemort y eso las cegaba hasta su muerte.

Lord Voldemort, que también lanzaba hechizos, iba debilitando la barrera de las chicas, pero no mucho, ya que su fuerza defensiva era muy grande… Hermione y Hagrid habían echo un gran trabajo, después de todo.

Así se pasaban los conjuros, de un lado a otro, sin cesar, atacando sin parar, debilitando a los tres (aunque era claro quién tenía la clara desventaja).

De repente, la barrera de magia de Lord Voldemort se rompió.

Y el ataque final de las chicas (habían previsto que eso pasaría, y se guardaron el conjuro que tenían preparado para él) le tocó de lleno en el pecho.

–¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!! –gritaron ellas.

Lord Voldemort no tuvo tiempo ni para gritar. Con el destello de la luz verde fue enviado a la otra punta de la gran sala (¡estaba muy lejos!) y dio contra su espalda y cayó el suelo.

Pero no estaba muerto.

Seguía vivo.

El mago oscuro jadeaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder respirar a través de su nariz en forma de serpiente. Sus ojos rojos mostraban odio… y horror. Tenía miedo.

Lord Voldemort temía a Jewel.

Lord Voldemort temía a Sachel.

Éste miró a las chicas directamente a los ojos, deseando que se apenaran de él, para él atacarlas de improviso.

Pero ellas no sintieron lástima por él.

En cambio, le cogieron más asco aún.

–Qué asco… –murmuró Sachel temblando de ira– qué asco… –repitió.

Jewel apuntó su varita a la yugular del mago, con una mirada fría a través de sus ojos de color chocolate. Sachel hizo lo mismo con el otro lado.

–¿Me mataréis? –preguntó. No temblaba, pero sus ojos le traicionaban. Tenía miedo.

–Sí.

–¿Podréis hacerlo? Nunca habéis matado a nadie… ¿me mataréis a mi? ¿Seré la primera víctima de vuestros asesinatos en serie? –las chicas le miraron perplejas. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

–¿Qué…? –empezó Jewel.

–No me engañáis. Queréis matarme para que vosotras podáis conquistar este dichoso mundo, ¡queréis ocupar mi lugar! –dijo con mucha malicia en la voz. Ellas quedaron estupefactas. ¿Qué ellas qué?

–No conseguirás convencernos de que no te matemos con un simple juego de palabras –dijo Jewel fríamente. Miró el cuerpo de Viktor y la ira se volvió a apoderar de ella. Le vengaría. Mataría a este demonio.

Sachel no apartó la mirada de ese mago tan repugnante, pero se enfureció con sus necias palabras.

–No, no serán sus manos las que se mancharán de sangre. Será la mía. –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Las chicas ni siquiera se giraron. Sabían quién había hablado, y sabían el motivo de sus palabras. Seguían con la varita apuntando directamente al cuello de su enemigo.

–Vengaré a Ron y a Harry… ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! –chilló Hermione apuntando la varita directamente al pecho de Lord Voldemort.

Las chicas conjuraron el mismo maleficio.

Tres ataques mortales en un mismo cuerpo.

Lord Voldemort murió.

_Habían vencido. Al fin._


	33. –Epílogo 1–

–Epílogo 1–

–¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Que no murieron!? –chillaron Jewel y Sachel sin poder creerse las palabras de Hermione y de Hagrid.

Estaban en la enfermería. Habían pasado diez días desde el mortal enfrentamiento. Ciertamente, ninguna de ellas sentía ninguna culpa al matar a tal mago oscuro. Después de todo, fueron muy populares después de ello, eran las heroínas del mundo mágico.

Habían estado esos diez días sumamente apenadas, eso sí, por la muerte irreversible de sus dos mejores amigos. Pero…

–Es cierto. El ataque que Lord Voldemort lanzó a Viktor y a Javier no fue del todo mortal. Parece como si alguna barrera mágica les salvara de la muerte segura… y fuisteis vosotras quienes les salvasteis de una muerte segura.

Las chicas chillaron de alegría y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Hagrid y Hermione rieron alegremente ante sus reacciones, felices de que todo aquél gran problema por fin se hubiera arreglado.

–Ahora mismo están descansando en la otra habitación. No están despiertos. Estaban simplemente en coma cuando pasó todo eso, pero gracias a una de las plumas que encontró Hermione en su despacho de Fawkes, pudieron hacer un remedio que les pudiera curar.

Ese día —como todos los otros— recibieron muchas visitas, entre ellas, las de sus amigas (¡¡Elyon había estado llorando de lo preocupada que estaba!!), y la de muchos otros chicos que de repente se interesaron en ellas.

Pero ellas rechazaban a todos los chicos con una disculpa. Ellas ya tenían a los suyos… bueno, era Jewel quién lo tenía. Sachel aún jamás encontró el momento de decirle a Javier sus sentimientos, y Javier tenía el mismo problema.

Al día siguiente, por fin se vieron. Ellas entraron en la habitación de los chicos impacientemente.

Allí estaban. Incorporados en la cama, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y les saludaron con la mano. Jewel corrió hacia Viktor, lo abrazó y lo besó.

–¡VIKTOR! ¡Te echaba tanto de menos…! –exclamó– pensé que… ¡Pensé que te había—!

Viktor la silenció con un beso. Sachel les miró con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a Javier.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó ella mirándolo con afecto. Él la sonrió y le tomó la mano.

–Mucho mejor desde que sé que has sido tú quién me ha salvado…

Sachel quedó sorprendida.

–¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Javier? –preguntó haciendo broma a su actitud tan romántica. Todos rieron y de repente Javier le susurró al oído a Sachel un: «Te quiero»


	34. –Epílogo 2–

**El Regreso de Hogwards**

–Epílogo 2–

Hubieron muchos problemas de transición, pero al fin se decidió con el voto de todos los padres de los alumnos de Doringriff (la mayoría, después de todo).

Hermione fue la nueva directora de Drawhogs a la que volvió a nombrar Hogwards.

Hermione sería la directora de Hogwards.

Volvió a reconstruir las famosas cuatro casas y contrató a nuevos profesores (hubieron muchos problemas y duramente un tiempo, ella tuvo que controlar dos casas y Hagrid otras dos) con que retomar el puesto de la nueva escuela.

Los alumnos de Slytherin no podían estar más disgustados (¡sobretodo los padres!) y muchos fueron cambiados a otras escuelas (pero Hermione no se entristeció). Entre ellos, Liviana Malfoy se fue echando humos hacia Bulgaria.

Jewel, Sachel, Javier y Viktor fueron nombrados los alumnos de honor.

Jewel salía con Viktor. Muchas de esas citas eran dobles con Javier y Sachel y pasaban un buen rato. Hermione retomó su nombre (ya no era buscada por todo el mundo mágico para matarla, sino simplemente, una bruja más) a Hermione Granger y fue muy feliz trabajando con su amigo Hagrid.

Mucho creyeron que estos dos se casarían, pero siempre desmentían esos rumores, ya que eran tan solo amigos como muchos también sabían.

Drawhogs murió junto con Lord Voldemort, y ahora era el turno de Hermione de enseñar a sus alumnos sus magníficas clases de Hogwards.

107


End file.
